Harry Potter and The Battle for Hogwarts
by cowboyjb
Summary: Harry returns for his 6th and 7th years, Death Eaters, harder classes and a girlfriend, can life get any harder? This story is completed now that I have removed a couple open chapters. Thank you to all who have read this story, I will write another soon.
1. First Day Back

A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K.

Chapter 1 **_First Day Back_**

Harry was watching Sirius fight with Bellatrix wishing that there was some way he could help. Sirius had jumped up onto the platform where the mysterious black veil was. Harry watched as Sirius kept moving further and further backwards towards the veil. Then it happened Bellatrix hit Sirius with a spell and he fell backwards into the veil.

"Sirius," Harry woke up yelling, "no!"

Harry looked around and realized that he was back in his room at number 4 Privet Drive. He looked out the window and saw that it was still pitch black out and none of the neighbors lights were on. The feeling of anger Harry had crept back into his mind as he remembered it was his fault Sirius was dead. Harry was mad at himself for not listening to his teachers when they told him to learn Occlumency and for not listening when his friends asked him to get help from a teacher before going to the Ministry.

Then Harry remembered the Prophecy about him and Voldemort, _One of us has to die, kill or be killed_. Harry thought. _Why me? Why did Voldemort have to choose me_? Harry didn't like the thought but he was beginning to resent Neville, Harry didn't want to be the Boy Who Lived anymore. Harry laid back down in bed staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The rest of the night Harry had the same nightmare of Sirius falling through the veil, and every time he woke up yelling and angry at himself. Finally, at eight in the morning when Aunt Petunia woke him up to start his chores Harry didn't have to worry about his nightmare anymore.

"Get up," Aunt Petunia yelled through his door, "you need to get down into the yard and start pulling weeds. When you are done you can have breakfast, you will then wash the dishes. After that I will give you more chores."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied through gritted teeth.

Harry put on a pair of Dudley's hand-me-down pants and a shirt that was three sizes too big for him. Harry went down stairs and out the back door without saying a word to anyone. It took the better part of two hours for Harry to finish weeding the yard and when he was done because it was to late for breakfast Aunt Petunia made him weed the front yard. When he was finished she finally let him have lunch, a slice turkey lunch meet and a slice of cheddar cheese between two dry slices of wheat bread, and water to drink.

"When you have finished with the dishes," Uncle Vernon started to say as Harry nibbled on his sandwich not listening, "Boy, are you listening to me?"

"Answer him," Aunt Petunia said, "it may be acceptable for you to be rude at that freak school of yours, but while you are hear you will answer your uncle when he talks to you."

Harry who had heard Aunt Petunia talking still didn't answer, he just wanted to finish eating and get on with his chores.

"I said answer him!" Petunia shouted causing Harry, Vernon and Dudley to jump.

"Why should I," Harry snapped back, "no matter what I say it won't be the right answer for him! He will find some reason to put me or my parents or my Godfather down!" The more Harry yelled the redder his face got and his hair began to move as a slight breeze flowed through the house.

The Dursley's all turned pale white as Harry's temper flared. Uncle Vernon stood up out of his chair and pointed a stubby finger in Harry's face.

"Listen here, _boy_," Vernon said through his clenched mouth, "while you live here you will do what we tell you to, when we tell you to. And you will endure whatever comments we make about whoever we want, including your murdering Godfather and idiot Headmaster!"

It was now Harry's turn to stand up and yell at his uncle. When he stood up the breeze that had been blowing had become stronger. Harry knew he was close to using more uncontrollable magic cause by his anger but he didn't care.

"Sirius," Harry shouted, "was not a MURDERER!"

Uncle Vernon had jumped back as Harry finished yelling and lost his balance on his chair. Vernon fell backwards landing on the chair causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces. Harry smirked seeing his pig of an uncle laying on the floor and the wind died away.

At that moment a large brown barn owl flew in through the kitchen window. _Great, I just got expelled for causing too much wind_, Harry thought to himself. The owl landed in front of him on the table and held out his leg for Harry.

Harry untied the piece of paper from her leg. Once Harry had the letter in his hand the barn owl flew back out the window and left.

"Ah-Ha," Uncle Vernon exclaimed from the floor, "now you have done it! You won't be going back to that school ever again will you?"

Harry opened the letter and read it, fearing the worst.

__

Dear Harry,

I just wanted to say that I heard the wonderful news! Congratulations! Ron and Hermione say hello and congratulations too. I can't wait to see you Harry. Bye for now.

Love,

Ginny

Harry was both confused and happy by this news. He was confused because he had no idea what Ginny meant by the congratulations, but he was extremely pleased that he wasn't being expelled.

"No I am not being expelled," Harry said without looking at his uncle, "it is a letter from a friend."

Before Harry could say any more there was a loud crack accompanied by a bright red flash of light and a familiar song that made Harry feel much better than he had a minute ago. He looked into the living room and saw it flying straight at him Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pet Phoenix.


	2. Fawkes Message

**__**

Fawkes' Message

Vernon's mouth dropped open as he saw Fawkes, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Harry smiled as he saw Fawkes land on the back of the sofa. Harry couldn't understand why Professor Dumbledore would send Fawkes and not an owl, but was glad to see that Dumbledore wasn't ignoring him this summer.

"What is that, that, that _thing_? Uncle Vernon stammered, "Get it out of my house!" /p p "This _thing_ is a Phoenix named Fawkes, he has saved my life and he can stay as long as he likes," Harry replied very rudely. Then turning to Fawkes, "What brings you here today Fawkes? Is everything ok at Hogwarts?" Fawkes began to sing to Harry as he talked, then Harry noticed the envelope attached to his leg. Harry walked over and began to stroke Fawkes as he removed the letter. "Thanks Fawkes, here have an owl treat," Harry said as he pulled an owl treat out of his pocket and fed it to Fawkes. When Fawkes was finished with the owl treat he took off from the sofa and flew around the Dursley's living room and once even swooped down on Dudley, making Dudley hide under the dining room table. With one last burst of song from Fawkes he burst into another brilliant ball of fire and was gone.

Harry tore open the envelope he received from Fawkes and removed the contents. There were three letters in the envelope. He opened the first one and began to read.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am happy to inform you that your lifelong ban from Quidditch has been lifted and you are reinstated back onto the Gryffindor House Team. As such you have been appointed as Captain of the team. I trust you will keep the Quidditch Cup in my office as I have grown quite fond of it.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

Harry's face lit up as he read the letter two more times and found the gold captains "C" that would be attached to his Quidditch robes. His day had just improved significantly. Now he couldn't wait to read the next two letters. Harry's hands were shaking with excitement as he began to open the second letter. He noticed Uncle Vernon being helped up by Dudley and Aunt Petunia. He looked at the second letter, it was shorter than the last but it was from Professor Dumbledore.

__

Dear Harry,

Your guard will be arriving very shortly to bring you home for the remainder of the summer.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe it, was he really only going to have to endure one day at the Dursley's? Now Harry was afraid to open the last letter, his mind was telling him it was going to be bad news. With trembling hands he opened the third letter.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have received

****

CRACK!

Harry heard it before he felt it, it was the loudest crack he had ever heard. The noise scared the Dursley's out of their wits and all three fell to the floor, Harry too was startled by the noise so much that he dropped his letters, the one he hadn't finished reading yet fell behind the large china hutch in the dining room while Harry was looking for the source of the noise. He knew it meant someone had apparated, he looked into the living room and smiled from ear to ear. Standing in the living room was his guard. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley and the Weasley twins Fred and George were all standing in the living room smiling right back at Harry.

"Hey everyone," Harry said while he picked up his letters, still not noticing the third one missing.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs causing all of the wizards to jump.

"Harry why don't you and I go pack your things," Tonks suggested as Moody stepped towards Uncle Vernon. Harry wanted to stay downstairs and hear what Moody said to his Uncle but nodded his head and followed Tonks up to his room. Fred and George had walked over to help the Dursley's too their feet, as Harry reached the top stair he heard Aunt Petunia scream for them to get their freakish hands off of her.

"Thanks for helping me Tonks," Harry said as he threw his book, _Quidditch Through The Ages_ into his trunk.

"No problem Harry," Tonks replied as she closed the trunk and levitated it off the ground. "Congratulations by the way Harry."

"For what" Harry asked, "you are the second person to say that and I have no idea why!"

Tonks jumped as Harry snapped at her, "Well for what you are receiving, didn't you read your letter Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't get the chance to finish it," Harry replied quickly, "you all showed up while I was reading it.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry but we aren't allowed to tell you what it is," Tonks began as she noticed Harry turning red, "Dumbledore swore us to secrecy not to tell you anything until after you read the letter or attended the ceremony."

"Fine! Don't tell me," Harry yelled as they were heading down the stairs, "it won't be much different than last year will it?"

As Harry finished his sentence he heard the twins talking to Aunt Petunia who had collapsed into a large overstuffed chair in the corner.

"Well honestly now," George was saying, "are we really the freaks here?"

"Yeah it seems your son is a bit more freakish than us," Fred added, "with those ears, and that nose."

"It is a shame really that his tail is gone," George finished, "it would have completed the look."

"Oh my poor, poor Dudlykinns," Aunt Petunia cried through her hands, "Vernon do something!"

Uncle Vernon was currently in no position to do anything as Mad-Eye had his own face a mere three inches from Uncle Vernon's. Uncle Vernon had a mixed look of terror on his face from whatever Mad-Eye was saying, and disgust as Mad-Eyes magical eye spun wildly in its socket.

Remus was in the process of following Dudley around casting _Reparo _on everything Dudley knocked over as he ran about the house squealing.

"Arthur," Remus yelled from the kitchen, "can you please do something? Dudley is going to destroy the house!"

"Yes, yes," Arthur said with a grin on his face, "Ok boys you have had your fun, un-hex him so his Mum can quit crying and Remus can catch his breath."

"Ok dad," George said, "but it is a rather fitting look."

Dudley came running back through the living room and Harry finally saw him. He still looked like the enormous Dudley that he had grown up with, but now he had large pink pig ears, and a huge snout where his nose was.

Fred flicked his wand at Dudley and said the counter-curse and immediately Dudley returned to normal. By now Mad-Eye had finished with Uncle Vernon and everyone was gathered in the living room together.

Mad Eye was now holding a mirror that Harry saw him take off of the mantle piece above the fireplace.

"Come on Harry, we are traveling by Portkey today," Moody said while raising up the mirror and placing the Portus charm on it.

Harry had hoped they would fly back to where they were going, but he nodded his head and stood in a circle with the rest of them. Before he took hold of the mirror he said goodbye to the Dursley's then grabbed the mirror. Instantly Harry felt the familiar pull from behind his navel as everything began to spin around him. Then just as quickly he felt his feet land firmly on the ground and he noticed he hadn't fallen over this time.

"Welcome home, Harry, to Grimmauld Place," Professor Dumbledore said to him as Harry held on to the mirror.


	3. Welcome Home, Potter

**__**

Welcome Home, Potter

"Hello Professor," Harry replied. "Not that I'm complaining but how come you brought me back so soon?"

"Didn't you read the letter from the Ministry Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face and his deep blue eyes dancing behind his half-moon spectacles. "I suggest you read it Harry, we can't tell you what it says."

"Why not," Harry shouted at his Headmaster, "Why won't anyone tell me what is going on?"

"It is simply not for any of us to tell you," Dumbledore said with a smile, "you will find out soon enough Harry."

"Ok Professor," Harry said when Hermione and Ginny both threw their arms around him. Ron was patting his back while he tried to loosen the death grip Ginny had around his neck. No matter how upset Harry was at being kept in the dark again, he was happy to be back with the people that cared about him. Mrs. Weasley finally separated the girls from Harry and gave him a hug. Harry looked around the kitchen and couldn't believe all the people he saw. His guard was there, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione who had already greeted him. Mundungus Fletcher, Professor McGonagall, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and Hagrid were all also there. Harry walked around and shook all of his friends hands or hugged them as they said welcome home and congratulations.

By the time Harry got to Hagrid he was so tired of hearing congratulations that he was ready to explode. He wanted to know why and he wanted to know now, before he yelled at anyone again Harry began heading to his room. Mrs. Weasley announced that tonight they were going to have a celebration dinner and that it would start at six o'clock. Ron helped Harry grab his trunk and Hedwig's cage and carried them up to their room with the twins, Hermione and Ginny in tow. They got to their room and Harry saw Hedwig sitting on her post, she hooted as he came in.

"Fred, George, I wish you could have left Dudley like that," Harry said as he set down his trunk. "It is a very fitting look for him, and the ears were perfect."

"Thanks Harry, its nice to be appreciated," Fred said.

"Yeah thanks Harry, it was actually Ron's idea though," George added.

Ron's face turned bright red, while Hermione shot him a reproachful glare. Then she realized that she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Wait what ears?" Hermione and Ginny both asked in unison.

"You guys should have seen it, my cousin running through the house squealing with his snout in the air, just wish that they could have got a tail on him, then it would have been perfect! It was wonderful," Harry explained enthusiastically. Then he explained what happened the rest of the morning. When he was done talking they all looked at him in amazement. None of them could believe he actually got as angry as he did without causing some unintended magic.

"Well at least you didn't use magic Harry," Hermione finally spoke up. "You would have probably been expelled this time for sure.

"Yeah I know," Harry said then remembering that he wanted to read his letter he started looking for it. "I can't find it, help me find it please."

"Find what mate?" Ron asked.

"My letter from the Ministry, I dropped it when my guard showed up and then I picked it up," Harry said while tearing through his trunk, "At least I thought I picked it up". After all of them thoroughly searched through his things and didn't find it he gave up and dropped down onto the bed. "So, since we can't find it will you all tell me why I am being congratulated and why I have to go to the Ministry tomorrow?"

"Sorry mate, we have all been sworn to secrecy and cant tell you," Ron said waiting for Harry to blow up at him. "But we are all going to the Ministry tomorrow with you. We had to go buy new dress robes and everything, Mum picked some up for you too."

"Great so I have to wear dress robes but I can't know why! Thanks a lot," Harry shouted.

"Harry it is nothing bad I promise you, it is a good thing," Ginny said, then blushed as Harry gave her a smile.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said feeling himself start to calm down. They spent the rest of the day playing Wizard Chess or watching Crookshanks chase after corks that they rolled across the floor. At 5:45 Mrs. Weasley came and told them to wash up for dinner. When they walked down the stairs Harry saw a huge banner that said Congratulations Harry and the table was set for a huge feast. There was a large cooked turkey on the table along with mashed potatoes, a large chocolate cake, pumpkin juice and butterbeer. They all gathered around the table and prepared for their feast. Before they started Harry stood up and asked if he could say something. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled.

"First I want to say thanks to everyone for this dinner and all of your kind words, although I am not sure I deserve it after the Department of Mysteries last week," Harry said this with a frown and everyone lowered their heads. "Next, I would like to say something for Sirius. I miss my Godfather more than words can describe. It still hurts knowing that he is gone and not coming back to us, and it is my fault. I have a feeling Sirius wouldn't want us to forget how to live on without him. I was looking forward to the day that we could prove his innocence and then live with him. Now I look forward to proving him innocent and avenging his death. I also want to say thank you to all of you, you are the greatest friends anyone can have, and I consider all of you as my family." Harry finished his speech with a tear in his eye while everyone at the table nodded at him. He caught Professor Dumbledore's eyes and smiled, Professor Dumbledore gave him a small smile at him and then reached forward to scoop some potatoes onto his plate.

The celebration went on late into the night, slowly the party goers began leaving the house until all that were left were Harry, Hermione, Remus, Fleur and the Weasley's.

"Ok, upstairs kids, we have to be up early tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley announced. They all shuffled upstairs and as soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he was asleep.


	4. The Ministry

__

The Ministry

"Harry wake up mate," Ron said while shaking his sleeping friend, "come on Harry Mum says its time to get up and get ready."

"What time is it Ron," Harry asked reaching for his glasses."

"7:30," replied Ron while trying to stifle a yawn, "we don't have to be at the Ministry until nine but she wants us downstairs for breakfast." Ron and Harry both jumped as they heard two loud pops as Fred and George Apparated between the two beds. They were both already dressed in new formal robes that they had bought with money from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop they opened on Diagon Alley.

"Oh good you two are up finally," Fred said looking at Harry wondering if maybe Harry really was awake.

"Yeah mum wanted us to check on you before we left," George added.

"Before you left? Where are you going," Harry asked finally standing up out of bed. "Aren't you coming to the Ministry with us?"

"Yeah we are coming," Fred spoke first.

"We are going early with other members of the Order to make sure everything is secure," explained George.

"Well see you guys," the twins said in unison and with another pop they had vanished from the room.

Harry was the first to finish getting showered and dressed. Harry pulled the dress robes that Mrs. Weasley got him out of his wardrobe and his mouth dropped. His robes were amazing, when he first saw them he thought that they were black and didn't think much of them. He realized though, once they were out of the wardrobe they were a brilliant emerald green that matched his eyes exactly. Ron walked in and pulled his robes out of his wardrobe. Harry had expected them to be hand me down robes but he saw that these were also brand new just like Fred and George's. Ron's were silver, lined with scarlet. Ron saw Harry looking at his robes.

"Mum said that since this is such an important day for you that we all needed to wear new robes," Ron said smiling, "so thanks Harry."

"Er, anytime Ron," Harry replied.

Ron and Harry were just about to open the door when it opened, Ginny and Hermione came in dressed in their robes and the boys almost fainted. Ginny was wearing a light golden robe that flowed elegantly down her body, hugging her curves in just the right places. She wore her hair in tight curls that outlined her beautiful face that she had put just the slightest hint of make-up on. Hermione was wearing a midnight blue robe that also showed more curves than she normally does. She wore her hair down and completely straight which Ron thought had to taken a very long time to get the curls out of.

"Er, um, uh you two look," Harry searched for the word he was looking for, "Wonderful." Ron looked at Harry and then nodded his head in agreement. Both girls blushed at this then turned to go down stairs.

When they got down stairs Mrs. Weasley and Alastor were the only two there. They all sat down to eat breakfast, at which time Mrs. Weasley told them all how wonderful they looked. Alastor nodded in agreement while his wild blue eye roamed around in circles in his head. Harry was sure that he was looking for Kreacher.

"Ok everybody, its time to go Harry you first dear the others will be waiting for you," Mrs. Weasley said while leading them to the fireplace.

Harry took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames. The flames tickled Harry as he stood there then he said clearly, "Ministry Atrium," and suddenly he felt himself spinning around while traveling the Floo network. He looked out of other fireplaces as he zoomed past them and then without warning he landed firmly in a fireplace. Looking in at him was Albus Dumbledore and Harry's Order of the Phoenix guard. Lupin walked over to him and helped him brush off the soot.

"Thanks," Harry said as the rest of his friends arrived.

"No troubles I assume, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a warm smile on his face.

"No sir, it was fine," Harry replied looking around the room where his last battle with Voldemort had taken place. The gold statue was back in place, but this time the non-human creatures didn't have looks of admiration on their faces. All the figures in the statue seemed to be equals and friends, no one worshipping the other. The room was lined with fireplaces that had green flames in them with different wizards and witches coming out of them heading to work.

"NO! NO! NO! Dumbledore! I told you that this would not take place here! Now kindly take your group elsewhere," Harry looked to his right where the voice was coming from and saw that it was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Your Wizengamot may have approved of it but I am the Minister of Magic and this is my Ministry."

"Cornelius, this is not your Ministry, it is the Ministry of the people. And all but you have agreed to have the ceremony here," Albus said with no anger in his voice. "Now if you will excuse us we have a meeting to attend."

Harry began following Professor Dumbledore when he heard Fudge running to catch up with them. Fudge stepped in front of them and pulled out his wand.

"I told you to leave! Now take your group and the little mud blood out of my Ministry," Fudge said this last piece looking straight at Hermione.

"You mind your manners Minister Fudge," Harry shouted as he stepped out from behind Professor Dumbledore, "Hermione is the smartest witch I know, pureblood or not! You might not like me and I don't care, but if you would have listened to me a long time ago Voldemort might not have gained so much power. You are a damned selfish, power hungry GIT!" Harry opened his mouth to say some more but before he could Fudge began casting a spell.

__

"Crucio," Fudge said with his wand pointing at Harry, "You will not use the Dark Lord's name in my presence!" Harry hit the floor in agony and screamed, Ginny ran to his side to try to help him. Hermione and Ron ran to the Minister and took him by the arm trying to make him stop. A second later Fudge pushed them off of him and Hermione found herself landing on top of Ron on the floor holding the torn sleeve of Fudge's robes. There was a gasp from everyone watching the event, and Hermione looked up. That was when she saw it, the Dark Mark glowing brightly on the arm of the Minister of Magic himself.

"Traitor!" Arthur Weasley yelled, and a second later before anyone else could react they heard Dumbledore cast a spell they had never heard.

"_Exigo Oratio_!" Then there was a bright flash of white light. When everyone could see again, Fudge lay dead on the floor, and Professor Dumbledore was lowering his wand.


	5. A Friends Loyalty

__

A Friends Loyalty

As Harry lie there he thought every bone in his body was going to explode and he just wanted it to be over with. Then it was, the pain in his bones left, his lungs refilled with air, and for the first time he could tell that Ginny held his head in his lap and was gently rocking him to try and comfort him. That was when he also noticed Cornelius Fudge's blank unseeing eyes staring right into Harry's. Harry shuddered, it reminded him of Cedric. Confused Harry looked up and saw his Headmaster lower his wand and look at Harry with deep sorrow in his twinkling blue eyes.

One unforgivable curse had been used and the Minister of Magic lie on the floor dead. Aurors immediately surrounded the group, but none moved forward to make an arrest. They simply looked from Fudge to Dumbledore not knowing what to think, Kingsley Shackelbolt finally stepped forward towards Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I saw the whole event," He said in a loud voice so the entire atrium could hear, "it was in defense of Mr. Potter, I know that sir. But I do still need to take your wand and you into custody until the matter is resolved with the Ministry. Two Aurors slowly approached Dumbledore fearing he might attack again. Albus simply raised his hands in a non threatening manner and allowed them to lead him to a holding room. As they walked Kingsley gave everyone the impression he took Dumbledore's wand, but it was just an act. The healers were next to approach the group addressing Harry, it was then that Harry realized he wasn't in any pain at all. He politely declined to be taken to St. Mungo's and was helped to his feet. He looked at Ginny and smiled, he couldn't get any words out to her right now. He was touched by the courage that she showed to run to his side in a time like that, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Ginny's face turned as red as her hair, as she hugged Harry she buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Harry saw Ron help Hermione to her feet and noticed the torn sleeve in her hands.

"Hermione," Harry started to speak finally, "what have you got in your hand?"

"It's the sleeve off of the Ministers robes," Hermione began to answer, "It ripped off when he pushed me away from him."

Harry then heard someone picking Fudge up and putting him on a floating stretcher. The noise caused Harry to turn and look and just before the wizards taking Fudge away covered him with a blanket, Harry saw it. Voldemort's Dark Mark emblazoned on the left arm of the man who swore to protect the entire wizarding world. Harry couldn't divert his eyes from the spot where Fudges arm had been. Sudden realization hit him, that one mark on Fudge's arm explained why he had been so eager to deny Voldemort's return, why he wouldn't listen to Harry or Albus, why he tried to get Harry expelled and Albus sacked. He was a Death Eater, he had tried to cause Harry to quit gaining strength so Voldemort could easily kill him. Now Harry was glad Fudge was dead.

"Yes, well," Arthur Weasley's voice broke the silence, "perhaps we should all wait in the Wizengamot Council lounge. It will fit us all and we will be in the right area in time for the ceremony."

"Ceremony? We are still having the ceremony," Harry asked more rudely than he meant, "Professor Dumbledore is locked up and probably going to go to Azkaban! And you want to have the ceremony?"

"Harry," This time it was Alastor Moody's voice, "I'm sure we will all be seeing Professor Dumbledore a free man much sooner than you think."

Harry didn't like the idea of having the ceremony without the man who saved his life but there was nothing more he could say. The group all filed through the security gate and headed to the elevators. Harry was expecting Mr. Weasley to hit the button that lead to the level where the Department of Mysteries was but instead he pushed a button that lead, up.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry spoke, "aren't we on the top floor? If we go up won't we go outside?"

"Oh no, no Harry," Arthur answered with a smile, "this elevator doesn't just take us up and down, it will also take us to the Ministry annex where the Wizengamot Council is."

"And where is that sir," Harry asked politely.

"Um, well I'm not too sure exactly Harry," Mr. Weasley answered somewhat embarrassed, "it's in an unplottable place just like Hogwarts, only you have to use a Ministry elevator to get there."

"Oh, I see," Harry said as the elevator doors opened. None of the children had ever been here before, and they couldn't have imagined a more magnificent place. The room the elevator opened up into was huge, Harry guessed it must be at least 400 feet long, and half as wide. At the opposite end of the room was a massive golden door that stood at least twenty feet high and ten feet across. In the center of the room was a perfectly circle pond with water that was crystal blue, the pond was fed by two waterfalls, one on each of the side walls. Both waterfalls seemed to be falling from the sky, the mist created by the waterfalls filled the room and made it very comfortable. Harry noticed that nothing was getting wet though, his glasses didn't even show signs of water. In the center of the pond was a small island that had a statue on it. The statue was a wizard holding a wand in one hand pointing up to the sky and the most amazing sword Harry had ever seen in the other pointing down to the ground, the tip just an inch above. Harry couldn't see who it was but noticed a plaque on the waters edge, when Harry reached the plaque there was only one single word etched into it, _Merlin. _Harry looked to the ceiling where Merlin's wand pointed and he noticed that it was enchanted just like the Great Hall. He saw the beautiful blue sky above him and that they were surrounded be snow capped mountains. On two of the mountains he could see rivers flowing down the sides of them leading right to the waterfalls in this room. Then he looked down and saw the floor wasn't what he thought. It was solid under his feet so he could stand, but yet it was water. It wasn't a pond in the center of the room, the entire room was a lake.

"Welcome to the Wizengamot Council lounge everyone," Arthur said as the kids began rubbing their eyes, "follow me over here and we can have a seat while we wait."

"Sir," Harry said in a quiet voice, "is this, is this the lake where King Arthur got Excalibur?"

"That is what is believed Harry, but truthfully, no one knows for sure." Arthur answered beaming, "However, we do know that the sword the statue of Merlin is holding is _The Excalibur_, and it is said Merlin himself is buried on that island."

They all looked back at the island as the all sat down on boulders that came out of the lake. Harry expected them to be hard and uncomfortable but realized quickly that they were really soft bean bag chairs made to look like boulders.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the elevator door opened again. Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt both stepped out of the elevator smiling. Everyone stood up and greeted the late comers. They explained that all the Department Heads had unanimously agreed that Dumbledore had acted out of defense for Harry and used a fully legal spell while striking down a Death Eater. He had been cleared of all charges and was free to go. Professor Dumbledore pulled Harry to the side to talk to him in private.

"Harry I would like to apologize for what happened," Dumbledore began, Harry tried to interrupt but Dumbledore continued, "you see, I had my suspicions about Fudge but couldn't do anything about them without proof. I never meant for him to hurt you Harry, for not acting quicker I am sorry. I am also sorry that he died because of me. I had hoped I would have been able to control myself better. I look to you as a son Harry, I look at the Weasley children and Hermione also as my own. Perhaps I shouldn't, being your Headmaster and all, but you have all shown me the kind of loyalty and love that one can only share with family. Do you understand?"

Harry once again found himself unable to speak, he did what felt right. Harry threw his arms around Professor Dumbledore and gave him a very big hug, Harry felt like he just met a new family member, a tear came to his eye.

"Sir," Harry said softly, "I have a question. You didn't use any of the unforgivable curses, but Fudge still died. What was the spell you used?"

"It was a simple spell Harry," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, "it is simply meant to cause the person the spell is aimed at to quit speaking, more specifically quit casting a spell. Unfortunately, with the anger and emotion I used it in I was unable to control the power of it and it killed him."

A faint beam of light slowly formed in the middle of the giant golden door as it began to open. As Harry let go of Professor Dumbledore he heard him say.

"Ah, it seems that they are ready for us."


	6. The Wizengamot Council

__

The Wizengamot Council

Professor Dumbledore had Harry wait for all of his other friends to go into the Wizengamot Chamber room first to get seated. After a minute passed the doors opened again and a very old wizard that went by the name Edwin Ivanisanco greeted Harry.

"Please won't you come in Mr. Potter," The old wizard said motioning Harry forward.

Harry walked into the room and saw that it was half as big as the previous room but twice as tall. The room was circular in shape and had rows of seats going to the ceiling along the entire wall. Harry looked back at the door he just came through and saw that even the wall above the door was covered in rows of seats. What really amazed Harry was that the entire Chamber was full of wizards and witches, he didn't think it possible for anymore people to fit. He saw Professor Dumbledore sitting directly ahead of him in the lowest row of seats, the Professor motioned for Harry to approach the large thrown like chair in the center of the room. As Harry walked forward he finally saw his friends sitting in the lowest row to his right. Sitting in Dumbledore's section, Harry assumed was the entire Wizengamot, all wearing deep blue robes trimmed in gold. Harry reached the center of the room and every person in the room rose to their feet and began applauding Harry. After a minute of applause Professor Dumbledore rose his right hand and the room fell silent and sat back down, Dumbledore remained standing. Harry took a seat in the thrown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice boomed with the help of a volume charm, "we are gathered here today to celebrate Mr. Harry James Potter and his accomplishments," the crowd gave a polite applause. "Harry has been a student of mine for the last five years, and in that time I have learned that he, as well as his friends are some of the bravest and brightest wizards and witches I have ever known. Harry you have been through some very difficult times and rose to the occasion every time. I will give us all a short list of these achievements before I continue. The first was in your first year at Hogwarts, you defeated Quirell and Voldemort, second year you defeated the giant Basilisk and Tom Riddle also while saving another student. Fourth year you won the Triwizard Tournament in outstanding fashion, and also once again escaped Voldemort to tell us he had returned. And last year even though certain people tried to ruin your credibility you stuck by your word that Voldemort was back. You helped defend the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries just last week against a direct attack from Voldemort himself. You have accomplished so much at such a young age, that is why, the Wizengamot has voted unanimously that you should be honored today," Professor Dumbledore and the five Wizards sitting directly behind him walked out of the stands and over to Harry.

"Harry please stand up," Dumbledore asked kindly, Harry slowly rose to his feet. The reminder of all he had done reminded him also of all the deaths he had seen, and his legs trembled beneath him. "Harry we today on behalf of The Ministry, the Wizengamot, and the entire wizarding world, Confer upon you, Order of Merlin 3rd Class. Congratulations Harry," as Dumbledore said this last part he handed Harry a small box that had a bronze medallion inside of it with the same statue of Merlin chiseled into it. Edwin had slipped a gold V-shaped sash over Harry's head that he now saw many other wizards and witches wearing. At the bottom of the V Harry saw his name embroidered on it and below the words Order of Merlin 3rd Class. He smiled and looked at Professor Dumbledore as if to ask help on what to say next. Professor Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. /p p "Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter, Order of Merlin 3rd Class," Dumbledore said and the entire audience exploded into cheers and applause, Harry not sure what to do bowed to the four general sides of the Chamber. When he got to the fourth side he saw all of his friends, each one of them had a smile from ear to ear. He put himself in position in front of Ron and Hermione and gave a long low bow to them, when he stood he told them thanks, that he couldn't have done it without them. They both turned a deep shade of red, Harry then winked at Ginny.

After what seemed like at least an hour of Harry accepting congratulations from wizards and witches he didn't know he was finally able to escape to his friends sides. Professor Dumbledore had excused himself early so the rest of the group made their way to the elevator and went back the Ministry Atrium.

When they stepped out of the elevator they were greeted by Dumbledore. The atrium was bustling with activity as witches and wizards were coming and going through the Floo network and the room was full of pops and cracks as even more were Apparating and Disapparating from the room. Professor Dumbledore pulled Mr. Weasley away from the group and Harry could see them talking with a large group of other wizards and witches. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stood together in front of the golden statue fountain in the middle of the room.

"I want you all to know that I couldn't have done any of those things that Professor Dumbledore mentioned without you," Harry said to the three of them, "this is as much my reward as it is yours."

"Thanks mate," Ron replied as he slapped him on the back, "you have been through loads more than us though, its all yours."

"Yeah Harry," Hermione said, "you did all the really hard stuff."

"Harry," Ginny said blushing, "we don't care if we don't get the reward too. We just want you to be safe."

Arthur had left the group that he was talking to and came back to the others with a look of deep thought on his face. He stopped in front of the group and didn't say a word, finally Mrs. Weasley got worried and spoke up.

"Come on Arthur dear tell us what is wrong," Molly said with her voice trembling, "is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, yes," Arthur said quickly, "everything is fine dear. Albus just informed me that he is going to nominate me to succeed Fudge as Minister of Magic."


	7. The New Ministry

**__**

The New Ministry

"Dad that's great! I can't believe it," Ron said excitedly, "my dad the Minister of Magic!"

"Well now son it isn't official yet," Arthur said trying to keep everyone calm, "there still has to be a vote. And there are quit a bit of other wizards and witches that are just as qualified."

"But still dad," this time Fred spoke, "you were nominated,"

"By Headmaster Dumbledore," George finished for his brother.

"Yeah dad, that means a lot," Ginny added.

"Ok everyone," Molly inserted herself into the conversation, "it is time for us to go back home, Arthur dear I am so proud of you."

"Thank you dear," Arthur said with a smile, "I will be staying here for a while to await the decision, I will see you all at home later."

Arthur hugged his wife and children and shook hands with Harry before they along with Remus stepped into the fireplace and went to the Burrow so that they could then use the Floo powder to get to Grimmauld Place in private.

It was five o'clock that night and Harry and the Weasley children were sitting on the beds in Harry and Ron's room talking about the events of the day. Harry had noticed that every time he caught Ginny's eye her face would turn a shade of red. Ron had noticed too and every time it happened he smiled. Harry was scratching Crookshanks behind the ears when he heard someone say his name.

"Harry, Harry," the voice continued to say, "HARRY! Its me Phineas Nigellus in the painting behind you!" Harry jumped and turned around when the voice shouted at him.

"Oh hello," Harry replied starting to calm down a bit, "how are you Headmaster Nigellus?"

"I'm fine Harry, just fine," Phineas said indignantly, "I have a message for you from the other Headmasters. We all say congratulations on your achievement and that you have made Hogwarts very proud."

"Er, um, thanks," Harry stumbled over the words, "I will do my best to make you all proud."

Phineas nodded his head and walked out of the painting. The group started laughing thinking about how hard it must have been for Phineas to say that to a Gryffindor. Then they heard the front door close and Arthur's voice yelling for them all to come down stairs. Harry noticed that Sirius's mum hadn't started screaming yet and as he walked past her portrait noticed that the frame was still there but the painting was gone. The four of them had walked into the dining room and saw Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Remus sitting at the table. Arthur was standing behind the chair at the head of the table. They sat down and looked at Mr. Weasley waiting to hear what he had to say.

"First," Mr. Weasley began, "I want to say I am sorry for taking so long to get back here. I would also like to tell you that the decision for Minister was unanimous."

"Arthur! Honestly," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "just tell us who was selected!"

"Yes, yes," Arthur said laughing, "I am the new Minister of Magic, Dumbledore's support really helped."

Before he could say anymore the room burst out in cheers and rushed to hug him, Remus had gone and gathered nine bottles of butterbeer and passed them out to everyone.

"Arthur this is truly great news," Remus said as he opened his bottle, "having a competent Minister of Magic will really help the Order immensely. This calls for a toast. To Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, friend, husband and father!"

"Here, here," the others said together raising their glasses.

"Ok, girls how would you like to help me with dinner," Mrs. Weasley said more than asked, "and, boys, Buckbeak's room needs cleaning. Fred and George, go to the Burrow will you and get Charlie and Fleur and send an owl to Bill."

The twins instantly Disapparated while Harry and Ron slowly shuffled their feet upstairs to Buckbeak's room. They got into the attic and bowed to Buckbeak. Once Buckbeak returned their bows Harry went to the cabinet with the dead rats and fed a few to Buckbeak. He turned to see Ron sitting in the corner with a sad look on his face. Harry walked over and sat next to him.

"Ron," Harry began to say, "what's wrong mate? You seem kind of down."

"It's my dad," Ron answered truthfully, "I am super glad that he is the new Minister but I'm worried about him. He was a target already just for being in the Order, now he is an even bigger target for the Death Eaters.

Harry tried to reassure his friend, "Ron, your dad is a great wizard. And Professor Dumbledore will do everything he can to help keep him safe."

"I know," Ron mumbled, "I'm still worried though, and I will be until we beat You-Know-Who. Can I ask you a question Harry?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Well," Ron said while turning red, "I was wondering if you thought Hermione would say yes if I asked her out on a date."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

Ron smiled as he stood up and started sweeping the floor. When they were finished cleaning the attic they said goodbye to Buckbeak and went to clean for dinner. Molly and the girls prepared a feast worthy of Hogwarts tonight and hung a banner up that said _Congratulations Minister_. They laughed and told stories while they ate late into the night, Harry couldn't believe that his summer was just starting. He fell asleep for the second night in a row with a smile on his face.


	8. OWL Post

**__**

O.W.L. Post

A week had past since Harry and Arthur's very big day. Dumbledore and Remus had gone over Sirius' Will with Harry and told him that he had inherited all of Sirius' possessions, including Grimmauld Place. Harry couldn't take full legal possession until he turned seventeen so Remus would be the care taker until then. Harry spent the next couple days after that sulking in his room.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly as she entered his room, "I know you are sad right now, but remember what you said at your celebration dinner. Don't forget how to keep living with out Sirius."

Harry gave her a small smile and said thanks, that was all he really wanted to hear, that someone had listened to him. He followed her back downstairs and joined everyone.

The next two weeks were spent cleaning Grimmauld Place and removing as many dark or questionable objects as possible. Kreacher made the first week of this task very difficult as he would continually retrieve items from the dust bins and hide them away. On Monday of the second week though something unexpected had happened. Harry had sent Kreacher to Buckbeaks room to clean, Kreacher continually mumbled under his breath while cleaning. While he was cleaning he wondered over near the cabinet that stored Buckbeak's food. Buckbeak, thinking he was going to be fed let out a low squawk.

"Oh shut up," Kreacher said under his breath, "you ugly, stupid creature. You should be dead along with my mistresses ungrateful scum of a son."

Kreacher didn't know this, but Buckbeak heard his comment. Buckbeak charged directly at Kreacher and with one slash of his front talon had quickly removed Kreacher's head from his torso. Buckbeak leaned down to sniff Kreacher's body but decided that Kreacher was too foul to even eat.

Harry and Ron heard Buckbeak squaking upstairs and ran up the stairs as fast as they could to see what was wrong. Harry expected to open the door and see Kreacher attacking Buckbeak or teasing him with dead rats. He wasn't prepared to see Kreacher's lifeless body lying on the floor his head three feet away.

"UH! Remus," Harry yelled down the stairs hoping Remus would hear him, "Can you come to Buckbeaks room please?" They heard the sound of Remus's shoes hit the floor as he ran to see what was wrong. Remus let out a deep breath when he turned the corner to see both Harry and Ron were ok.

"What is it Harry," Remus asked his voice shaking, "are you both all right?"

"Yeah we are both fine, "Ron answered, "It's Harry's house elf that needs to, um, pull himself together."

Harry and Ron both snickered at Ron's comment. Remus pushed past the boys and entered the room, he immediately saw what Ron had meant and chuckled to himself.

"Well yes," Remus began saying, "I could see that he is having some difficulty." Remus bowed to Buckbeak to calm him down and slowly made his way to where Kreacher lay.

"_Evanesco_," Remus cast the spell as he flicked his wand at Kreacher's body. Kreacher's body and head both vanished. "_Scourgify_," came next as the blood vanished from the floor. "Harry," Remus began, "I'm sorry about the loss of your house elf."

"That's ok," Harry said, not too depressed over the loss, "he wasn't very good anyways, and now he won't be a liability to the order anymore." The three of them went back downstairs and informed everyone what had happened.

A week had past since what everyone had deemed Buckbeaks third finest moment, the first being rescuing Sirius and the second attacking Draco. Grimmauld Place had never been so clean, and was quickly becoming a very enjoyable place to stay. On the morning of July 15th a large brown barn owl came flying in through the kitchen window and landed in the middle of the dinning room table. The bird hopped first to Harry, then Ron, and finally Hermione. They each took the envelopes addressed to themselves and the owl flew away.

"What are these," Ron asked, "they can't be our Hogwarts letters yet, we haven't chose our classes yet."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said quickly, "these are obviously the results to our O.W.L.s"

Rons ears quickly turned red but before he could retaliate Ginny spoke up.

"Well go on then open them!" she said.

Hermione was the first to tear open her envelope. Hermione blushed a bit as she began to smile.

"Well," Ron said, "how did you do?"

"Well," Hermione said shyly, "I got E's in all of my studies."

Rons jaw fell open, "E's in _all _of your classes? Has that ever happened before?"

"Not in my time at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore's voice answered from the doorway, "Congratulations Ms. Granger fourteen exceptional O.W.L.'s, I trust you know what classes you would like to continue in?"

"Actually no sir," Hermione replied, "I want to take so much that I don't know what I should do."

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes hearing this. "Why don't you just take all of the classes," Ron chimed in, "I'm sure you could accomplish the task."

"Nice of you to say Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said before Hermione could snap at Ron, "However I am sure she would rather focus on a few core classes."

Hermione smiled and nodded while Molly began helping Ron open his envelope. Ginny was laughing at her brother as he struggled to get the envelope away from his mom. He finally was able to pull his paper results out of his envelope and read his results.

"OH, Ronald," Molly squealed into his ear while reading over his shoulder, "well done! Ten O.W.L.s for you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum," Ron said, "how about you Harry?"

"I got," Harry said as he started counting the number of O.W.L.s he got, "twelve."

"Yes," Dumbledore spoke again, "you all did very well, now I need you to fill out a class list that you would like to take and have an owl bring them to Professor McGonagall. Great job you three, I am very proud of all of you." With that Professor Dumbledore disapparated out of the house.

"Harry," Hermione said while still staring at her results, "can I use Hedwig to send my parents my results?"

"Yeah," Harry replied smiling. He now knew he could take the courses needed to become an Auror, "she is probably in the attic with Buckbeak."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she ran out of the room.

Later that night Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table deciding what classes to take while Ginny read through brochures of jobs and what classes they would need to take.

"Wow, Harry," Ginny said looking at the long list of classes for Aurors, "you need to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, they also recommend that you take Divination and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors and Herbology."

"Not to mention I have to continue Occlumency with Snape, I am Quidditch captain, and we are going to continue the DA aren't we?" Harry replied, "Sounds like fun."

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, "what classes are you going to take?"

"Well I was planning on taking," Hermione began as she was taking a deep breath, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Introduction to Wizard Politics."

Ron's mouth fell open, "Wow," he said in an awed voice, "I only plan on taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well that is still a good number of classes Ron for sixth and seventh year," Hermione said smiling at Ron.

When they had finally filled out their class lists they used Ron's owl Pig to deliver the letters as Hedwig hadn't returned yet. They stayed up until late that night talking and joking with one another until the girls went to their room and they all went to sleep.


	9. Diagon Alley

**__**

Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry woke up at 8:30 with Hedwig gently nicking at his fingers. Harry reached for his glasses while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that Ron was still sleeping in bed and it sounded like he was mumbling about blocking a quaffle during a Quidditch match. Harry sat up and noticed the package that Hedwig had placed next to Harry's hand.

"Ok, Hedwig," Harry said sleepily, "I'm up, I'm up." Harry picked up the package and untied the ribbon around it. It was four letters from Hogwarts, one for each of them. Harry opened his and looked at the list of books he would need.

__

Mr. Potter,

Here is the list of books you will be needing this year for your studies;

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)

By: Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Charms

By: Filibus Greenwood

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By: Phyllida Spore

Potions: For Intermediates

By: Phyllida Spore

Begginers Training for Aurors

By: Piers Anthony

Intermiddeate Training for Aurors

By: Piers Anthony

Defensive Spells for Aurors

By: Piers Anthony

You will also need from previous years, The Monster Book of Monsters and Unfogging the Future.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry looked at the list of books and frowned. He had three books he needed to buy for his Aurors Defense Against the Dark Arts class alone. Harry knew that he was going to have to work harder than ever to pass his courses this year. Harry noticed a second letter addressed to him stuck inside the envelope, he opened it and his jaw fell open as he read it.

__

Mr. Potter,

Congratulations on your recent ranking in the Order of Merlin. Your test results in your O.W.L.s were terrific. That along with your obvious abilities outside of the classroom have allowed me to grant you the right to learn the magic of being an Animagus. As you plan on becoming on Auror your Animagus training will be done in secrecy. You may if you wish tell your closest friends but I urge you to keep the number of people who know as small as possible. Myself and Professor McGonagall will be your instructors in your Animagus course. Again, congratulations.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry noticed that his mouth was getting dry it hung open while reading the letter for the sixth time. Ron let out a particularly loud snore followed by a mumble that sounded to Harry as if Ron were dreaming of Hermione. Harry took this opportunity to toss Ron's envelope at him, it landed squarely on Ron's cheek.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said loudly, "not right now I said. I'm tired, can't I just sleep?"

Harry burst out in laughter at hearing this. As Ron woke up and realized he had been dreaming Harry covered his mouth to hide his laughing.

"Oh," Ron said turning a deep red, "morning Harry. Why did you wake me up?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Harry answered, "and our Hogwarts letters are here."

"You woke me up for my Hogwarts letter? I was having the most wonderful dream!"

The door opened quickly by a very red in the face Hermione followed closely by a giggling Ginny.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said sounding very angry, "do you have to be so loud? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house heard you!"

"Heard what, 'Mione?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Hermione opened her mouth to snap back when Harry mentioned that their Hogwarts letters had arrived. Ginny and Hermione both opened their letters, Ginny frowned at her booklist while Hermione just grinned.

"How many books do you need this year mate," Ron asked Harry.

"Er," Harry said buying some time while he counted them, "I need seven new books for the year and two from previous years."

Hermione even winced when he mentioned how many books he needed. "Wow Harry," she said, "that's a lot of books. Plus Quidditch, the DA and Occlumency, you are going to be swamped."

Harry's face grew a large frown as Hermione mentioned his extra curricular activities. Then he remembered his fourth activity and he got up and shut his door.

"Can I tell all of you a secret," Harry asked looking at his three closest friends.

"'Course you can Harry," Ginny said with a smile, "we are your friends."

"What I am going to tell you can not leave this room," Harry spoke with total seriousness, "I will learn and use the Fidelius Charm if I have to, to keep this secret."

"Oh now I have to know," Ron said practically drooling at the thought of hearing this big of a secret, "come on mate, tell us. We swear we won't tell anyone."

Harry took a long, deep breath and smiled.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to teach me how to be an Animagus!" Harry said smiling broadly at his friends. He watched in amusement as all three of his friends mouths slowly fell open in shock.

"Good one Harry," Ron said laughing, "you had me going there for a second."

With out saying a word Harry handed Ron his letter and watched as Ron read the letter and shook his head in disbelief.

"My best mate," Ron said quietly, "an Animagus." Ron's look of shock quickly turned into a large smile, "You have any idea what this means Harry? This means you will be able to sneak around even when you don't have your invisibility cloak."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione snapped, "being an Animagus is very difficult and dangerous."

Before another word could be spoken they heard a knock on the door followed by Mrs. Weasley entering to announce breakfast ready and that they would be going to Diagon Alley today.

Two hours later after breakfast and showers everyone was ready to go. Fred and George were already at Diagon Alley minding their shop and making sure all was well. Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and the four Hogwarts students were taking turns using the floo powder to travel to Diagon Alley. Once Remus stepped out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron they all made their way out the back exit and through the magical brick wall.

They first went to Gringotts Bank to make their withdrawals, Harry took out an extra handful of Galleons this year as he needed even more books than normal. Next Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's books.

Remus, Harry and Ron, were supposed to go to the Cauldron Shop and The Apothecary to purchase new cauldrons and potion supplies for everyone but were sidetracked at Quality Quidditch Supplies. The three of them stood outside the window looking at the magnificent display. Four brooms were on display in the window, The Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, The Firebolt, and the newest broom out, The Phoenix Mark 1. Though not as powerful or fast as the Firebolt, it made up for it in other ways. The Phoenix M1 was four inches longer that the Firebolt but weighed twenty-five percent less. This was supposed to aid in maneuverability and was rumored to out maneuver any broom. The other feature of The Phoenix M1 was the most important. Just as a Phoenix was able to be reborn from its ashes, the Phoenix M1 was able to be rebuilt from the smallest splinters. There was a miniature model of each broom flying around the display and every minute the tiny Phoenix M1 would crash into the window shattering into hundreds of pieces and falling to the ground. After a few seconds the model would snap back together and take flight again.

"Wicked!" Ron shouted as he watched this feat for the third time.

Even Remus had a boyish grin on his face watching the display over and over again.

"I wonder how much it costs," Harry said in a whisper, "it must be loads." As Harry finished his sentence another model Phoenix M1 flew through the display with a banner being towed behind it. _Only 1000 Galleons _was all the banner said.

Ron frowned, he had been saving money for a new broom but was no where near able to afford that.

"And just what do you three do you think you are doing," they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind them.

The three struggled to find words but couldn't. Mrs. Weasley smiled and lead the way to The Apothecary. Several hours later after trips to Madam Malkins Robe for All Occasions, the Magical Menagerie for cat food for Crookshanks and owl treats for Hedwig and Pig, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks and very enjoyable trip to Weasley Wizard Wheeze's they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They all had large smiles on their faces as they sat down to eat their ice cream in the outdoor patio.

Harry brought his ice cream cone to his mouth but suddenly dropped it. He stood up as at least ten Dementors glided down onto Diagon Alley.


	10. The First Battle

**__**

The First Battle

Harry drew his wand as the first screams from witches and wizards in Diagon Alley hit his ears. Remus and Tonks both flanked Harry with their wands drawn. Ten more Dementors were coming at them from the opposite end of Diagon Alley.

"Molly," Remus said in a calm voice, "get the children out of here and summon the Order."

"Yes, of course," Molly said with a hint of fear in her voice, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny come along."

"No, Molly," Remus said quickly, "We need Harry with us."

"Then I am staying too," Ron said without hesitation while he pulled out his wand, "Mum, take Hermione and Ginny and go."

Mrs. Weasley thought about protesting but changed her mind and ushered the girls into the nearest shop.

The screams in the alley were getting louder and the air surrounding them was beginning to grow cold. The Dementors had now began to encircle the four as they prepared to fight. As they got just out of their effective range of the group they came to a stop. Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks slowly worked their way around in a circle to get a full perspective of the situation. Then one by one Death Eaters began Apparating into Diagon Alley.

"Give us the boy," a females voice said from behind her mask, "and we will all leave."

"You can have Harry when we are all dead," Ron spat back.

"Foolish boy," the woman replied back, "do you honestly think you can stand against us?"

"There is only one way to find out," Harry yelled, "Isn't there, Bellatrix!"

"So wee little Potty does remember me," Bellatrix said back in a mocking baby voice, "it is too bad about Sirius isn't it?"

Without warning one of the Death Eaters sent a spell at the group but Tonks was too fast and was able to block the spell. Battle erupted at that moment, the Death Eaters were sending spell after spell at the extremely out numbered group that could only currently use defensive spells. Harry spotted a stack of barrels that would provide cover during their fight and give them a chance to cast some offensive spells.

"Over here," Harry yelled to his friends, "to the barrels." The group followed his lead to the barrels and immediately benefited. Stunning spells were flying back and forth shattering glass and causing barrels to explode as the errant spells missed their targets. Harry began noticing more familiar voices joining the fight as members of the Order were Apparating to the scene. Bill and Charlie Weasley Apparated right next to Ron while he sent a stunning spell at a large Death Eater, it hit right on the man's chest.

"Nice shot, Ronnie," Bill said as he dove behind a barrel to avoid a spell.

Ron just smirked as he hit another Death Eater with Stupefy. Harry began to feel a cold feeling envelope him, he turned and saw two Dementors closing in on him.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted, a large silver stag came bounding out of his wand and ran straight at the Dementors. The stag charged the closest Dementor and hit it right where its stomach would be. With a loud shriek the Dementor flew backwards and disappeared from view. Harry's Patronus then continued around the circle of Dementors and chased them all away. Instead of evaporating away after the Dementors were gone the stag circled around the battle as if on patrol.

George and Fred who had entered the fight shortly after it started had been hit by an immobility spell and lie on the ground unmoving. Tonks saw their vulnerable state and began working their way over to them. Harry yelled his warning to Tonks a second too late. A short pudgy Death Eater shot a spell at Tonks and hit her right in the back. Bellatrix Lestrange then approached the struggling Tonks and levitated her off the ground.

"Watch this Potty," Bellatrix yelled as she caused Tonks to crash into the wall of Quality Quidditch Supplies, "give yourself up and she will go free."

"Stupefy!" Harry cast the spell at Bellatrix but the pudgy Death Eater was able to deflect the spell. Bill and Charlie were able to drag the twins into the ice cream parlor while Remus and Ron chased three Death Eaters towards the Leaky Cauldron. For the time being it was Harry versus Bellatrix and the pudgy Death Eater.

"Pettigrew," Bellatrix said to the pudgy Death Eater, "Go help the others at the Leaky Cauldron." He ran off leaving Bellatrix with Tonks and Harry. Bellatrix once again caused Tonks, who was now bleeding from the head, to fly into the air. This time before Tonks hit the wall Bellatrix stopped her fall and just made her float there.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix yelled and an instant later Tonks screamed in agony while all of her muscles constricted.

Harry had worked his way around and had a clear shot at Bellatrix.

"_Silencio_," Harry shouted followed by "_Stupefy_!"

This time Bellatrix deflected both spells and cast Crucio on Tonks again. Blood began trickling out of her eyes and ears and her ribs began snapping as her muscles continued to constrict tighter and tighter.

"This could all be avoided, Potty," Bellatrix laughed while she spoke, "just give up!"

Then Harry saw the Ollivanders sign above Bellatrix. He noticed that Tonks was no longer making any noise but her body was still jerking around as the curse continued to ravage her body. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stood up from behind his barrel and walked out into the open. Bellatrix took her opportunity, "_Stupefy!"_

"Protego!" Harry countered as he spun to his left and then, "_Reducto_!" the spell hit the chain holding Ollivanders sign above the street. The now free end swung down and hit Bellatrix in the back knocking her to the ground where she lay unconscious. Tonks now free of Bellatrix fell to the ground breathing shallowly and bleeding from numerous cuts that had formed due to the Crucio curse.

Harry ran to Tonks side and could see that she was very close to death, he looked up and saw that his Patronus was still there.

"Go get help," Harry said to the stag, "and hurry." The stag turned and ran down the alley toward the Leaky Cauldron. Harry began ripping his robe into strips and bandaged Tonks' wounds as best as he could. What seemed like hours later help finally arrived.

"Harry?" It was Professor Dumbledore, "What is wrong?"

"It's Tonks sir," Harry said with teary eyes, "I think she is dying."

With out a word Dumbledore gently picked Tonks and told Harry he was taking her to St. Mungo's. Then he immediately Disapparated with Tonks in his arms. Harry stood and walked to where Bellatrix lay on the ground. Harry could now see his opportunity for revenge and he raised his wand over her unmoving body.

"_Avada_," before Harry finished the spell he stopped himself, _Sirius wouldn't want me to do this_, he thought to himself. _Let her rot in Azkaban_. Harry could hear his Godfather say.

Harry lowered his wand as he heard people running at him. He whirled around and saw Ron and Remus.

"Harry, you didn't," Remus began.

"No Professor, she was only hit by the sign," Harry said pointing to the sign that was hanging off of one chain, "but I thought about it. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Ron said catching his breath while a drop of blood ran down his cheek, "we almost caught Pettigrew, when he made a pile of bricks fall into a group of first years."

"We were able to save them but the Death Eaters all escaped," Remus added, "Harry, where is Tonks?"

"Professor Dumbledore took her to St. Mungo's," Harry answered quietly, "Bellatrix used Crucio before I could stop her, she isn't well."

"Perhaps you three should come with me," they heard Dumbledore say as he Apparated in front of them along with Kingsley, "Mr. Shacklebolt if you will please escort Harry's prisoner to the Ministry." Kingsley nodded and bound Bellatrix in ropes that he had conjured, before she awoke he had Disapparated with her. Dumbledore knelt down and grabbed a mug that had fallen off of a table during the fight, he cast Portus on it and then looked around Diagon Alley. The damage was great, but thanks to the quick reactions of Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said gently, "on three then. One, two, three." The world spun around Harry as he felt a tug from behind his navel. His feet landed firmly at the entrance to the intensive care unit of St. Mungo's.


	11. The Cost of War

**__**

The Cost of War

Harry gained his bearings after using the Portkey and saw that they were the first of the Order to arrive after the battle. They were in a room that had eight beds, four along each wall. Three of the beds were currently occupied with St. Mungo's Healers working with the patients in them. In the bed at the far end of the room Harry saw six Healers and knew that it must be Tonks. He immediately started to head for the bed. Dumbledore gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Harry," Dumbledore said in a gentle, calm voice, "let them work uninterrupted for a minute. There are some issues we need to talk about first." Professor Dumbledore waited expecting Harry to shout, but Harry never did he just stood there. "First, these two other beds are being used by two other Order members, Daniel Lucan, and Tyler Cisani. You have never met them but they are very big supporters of you and the Order."

"How are they, Professor," Harry asked looking to their two beds, "will they live?"

"Yes," Albus said quietly, "they have minor injuries but I asked that they were put in this room due to the _sensitivity _of our little group. All of you please sit."

The three that were the first in battle all sat down in large overstuffed chairs that Dumbledore had conjured with his wand. Harry looked at Ron whose cheek finally stopped bleeding, then to Remus who looked more depressed than he had seen him since Sirius died. Remus sensing Harry's gaze turned and gave him a reassuring smile while patting him on the back.

"Gentlemen," Albus began again while taking a seat in a fourth chair, "war is unfortunate. In every war there are casualties. This one is no different, both sides suffered casualties today. Three Death Eaters lost their lives in battle today, they were men that up until today I had heard very little about. As for the Order, we have lost Zeke Jones and Brandon Combs."

Harry sat there and thought of the two names and realized that he had heard them before. During the conclusion of Order meetings when the kids would try to listen for any information afterwards they would sometimes hear names. Those two names were heard on more than one occasion. Harry started to turn cold as he thought of more deaths that were cause because of the Prophecy.

"Excuse me," a young Healers voice brought Harry's thoughts back to the present, "Headmaster we have done all we can. You may all see her now."

"Thank you," Albus said as the group rose out of their chairs. They walked over to Tonks' bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and the skin around them was black and swollen. Harry saw that the Healers had removed Remus's splints and had done spell work to heal her bones. The bruises all over her body were a deep purple and black and looked extremely painful. Harry heard Ron start to sob beside him and the tears began to form in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry ,Tonks," Harry said through teary eyes, "if I had been quicker or had just given up you would be ok."

"Harry, this isn't your fault," Albus told him while putting a hand on his shoulder, "you did all you could."

"But, Professor, they wanted ME," Harry said more loudly than he had meant, "I could have just given myself up and then no one would have been hurt!"

"Harry," Remus began, "had you given yourself up they would have killed you, and probably killed many people in Diagon Alley. Your magic today saved many, many lives."

Harry nodded his head and looked back at Tonks, keeping his anger inside. He gently took Tonks' hand and sat next to her on the bed. Harry saw that Tonks' mouth was curled in a gentle smile and he felt her squeeze his hand.

Harry jumped up and looked to Professor Dumbledore, "Professor she squeezed my hand!"

Professor Dumbledore stepped closer to the side of Tonks' bed and leaned in towards her face. An odd look came onto Professor Dumbledore's face while he looked at Tonks.

"Harry she is trying to tell you something," Dumbledore said softly, "here I'll show you." Dumbledore looked into Harry's mind and said a spell. "_Duo Mens Mentis Unus_." Harry could feel it as Professor Dumbledore and his mind seemed to join together. Harry looked around and saw himself standing at the edge of the bed looking back into Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"Professor," Harry said tentatively, "what happened?"

"We are sharing my mind, Harry," Dumbledore's voice came from seemingly nowhere, "now, lets go see Tonks." Professor Dumbledore turned and faced Tonks and spoke another incantation. There was a flash of light and suddenly Harry, Dumbledore, and Tonks were in a different room. The room was a deep blue color that had two windows on one wall. There were three chairs in the center of the room in a circle. There was a rug in the center of all the chairs that had a large Phoenix printed on it. Harry walked over to a window and looked out, he was looking out onto Tonks.

"Professor are we still,"

"In my mind," Dumbledore interrupted Harry, "yes we are. Those windows are actually my eyes. Now come sit so we can talk." All three of them moved to the chairs and sat down.

"Tonks," Harry spoke first, "I am so sorry that this happened to you. It is all my fault, I should have moved quicker, or given myself up."

"Harry," Tonks said sweetly, "You mustn't blame yourself. This isn't your fault, they attacked us. I am proud of how you handled that battle, we all are.

"But," Harry tried to speak but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Harry, our time here is limited, let Tonks speak." Harry gave him a slight nod.

"Harry, more than anything I want to tell you something Sirius had told me before the Department of Mysteries. He was so proud of you, you were doing great in school despite Umbridge. You were growing stronger in your capabilities and were helping others to learn as well. We were at Grimmauld Place, in Buckbeak's room when he started talking about the coming war." She paused to wipe a tear out of her eye, "He told me that he sensed that a battle was coming, and that he was going to be a part of it no matter what. He seemed to know that you were going to be there and he wasn't going to let you fight it without him. But more importantly than that, he told me to tell you that he loved you with all his heart and that he considered you more as a son than a Godson. He told me to tell you to go to his room and find a golden box and open it, it is yours now. He wouldn't tell me what was in it, but said that it would help you in the future. Harry, thanks."

Harry now had tears running down his cheeks, it wasn't his fault Sirius was dead, Sirius was going to fight anyways. "For what Tonks?" Harry asked puzzled.

"For fighting so well today," she replied, "and giving me the time to tell you what Sirius had told me to. Goodbye Harry, Albus." As her final word trailed off she faded from view.

"Back you go Harry," Dumbledore said as he waved. The room seemed to spin and when it stopped Harry could see Dumbledore looking back at him. Harry looked to Tonks who had a serene look on her face, he watched as her chest rose with one last breath. When her chest fell for the last time the group of men bowed their heads and said farewell to another fallen comrade.


	12. The Bloodline Box

**__**

The Bloodline Box

A week had gone by since the battle in Diagon Alley and things at Grimmauld Place were slowly returning to normal. Harry still had not gone to Sirius' room he was afraid the memories would be to difficult. He had only told Ron what Tonks had said to him before she passed away and Ron was continually bugging him to go look. Ron felt it would help him deal with everything somehow. Each time Ron mentioned the gold box in Sirius' room Harry would turn deep red and yell at Ron.

"Come on mate," Ron said, "It was his last wish for him and Tonks, you owe it to them."

"Fine! Lets go open the box," Harry shouted just as Hermione and Ginny walked in the room, "lets go to Sirius' room and find out what he left me."

"What box Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry turned and noticed them in the room for the first time.

"Thanks a lot Ron!" Harry yelled at his best friend, "Now I am going to have to tell them too!"

"Sorry mate," Ron said sheepishly, "I really am."

"Harry we are your friends," Hermione said, "you can tell us anything."

"Ok Hermione," Harry said defeated, "the day of the fight when we were at St. Mungo's Professor Dumbledore did a spell that let me, him and Tonks _talk_. When we were talking she told me not to blame myself for anything that has happened, and that Sirius was really proud of me. She also told me that Sirius left a gold box in his room for me and that I am supposed to go open it."

"What's in the box, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry told her, "I haven't gone up there yet. I don't know if I want to know what is in it."

"But, Harry," Hermione protested, "what if it is something really important?"

"Fine," Harry said, "we were just getting ready to go anyways."

Harry opened the door to Sirius' room and stepped in. It was a simple room, on the wall to the left was a small bed, on the wall directly in front of them was a window that looked out onto the street. On the wall opposite the bed was a large armoire, in the center of the room was a round table that had four chairs around it.

"Ok," Harry said as he looked around the room, "Tonks said it was a gold box that I am supposed to find." The group split up and began searching for it. Ginny looked under the bed, Ron and Hermione looked in the closet. Harry walked over to the armoire and tried to open it, the doors were locked.

"Hey, Ron," Harry called him over, "did Fred and George ever teach you how to pick locks?"

"No," Ron said, "just use magic."

"Ronald," Hermione said in a pestering voice, "we are not at Hogwarts, we can't use magic. The only reason you two got away with it before was because it was during a battle."

"Oh yeah," Ron said turning red.

"I can do it Harry," Ginny said from the floor by the bed, "they showed me how to do it." Ginny walked over to the armoire and pulled a hair clip out of her hair and unfolded it. Then she slid it into the lock and began wiggling it around, after a few attempts she heard a soft click. She removed the hair clip and pulled the door open. "There you go Harry," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said giving her a wink, "here it is!" Harry was now excited to have found it, he forgot all about his anger and not wanting to see the box.

"Wow," Hermione said, "Harry do you know what that is?"

"Um, a gold box?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No Harry," Hermione said in an irritated voice, "well, yes it is a gold box, but its more than that. It is a Bloodline Box, it means that only people in a direct bloodline can open it."

Harry took the box to the table and set it down. "Well then how am I supposed to open it?" Harry asked, "If it was Sirius' I won't be able to open it."

"Um, Harry," Ron interrupted pointing at the Bloodline Box, "I don't think opening it will be a problem for you."

Harry looked at the box, it was six inches long, two inches wide and two inches deep. The box was solid gold with very intricate scroll work engraved on the sides. On the top of the box engraved in beautiful calligraphy script was a name, _Evans, _below the name was a large perfect emerald inlayed into the gold.

"Wow," Ginny said in awe, "Harry, that box must have been your mum's." All Harry could do was nod. He sat in a chair and just stared at the box and traced the name with his finger.

"Well go on, Harry," Ron urged him, "open it up."

Harry nodded his head again and leaned forward and grabbed the box, he hesitated before he lifted the lid. "Well here goes." Harry slowly opened the lid and set the box back down on the table. The first item in the box was a roll of parchment that Harry unrolled and began to unconsciously read out load.

__

My Dearest Harry,

Hello my son. First I want to say that your dad and I love you so much. If you are reading this letter that means that Voldemort has found us and I am dead. I am sorry that we couldn't be there for you. We went into hiding when we learned of the Prophecy that Trelawney made. We thought that if we could hide long enough for Albus to learn how to defeat Voldemort the Prophecy would become null. I'm afraid that something must have gone terribly wrong. Now about the Bloodline Box and medallion that is in it. The box has been passed down the Evans family line for ten generations, my father gave it to me when I was accepted into Hogwarts. The medallion was given to me the same day, your grandfather didn't know how long it had been in the family but said that it was very old and he believed that there was some ancient magic in it, but I never got it to do anything for me. I think it is just a family heirloom, I wore it everyday that I had it until tonight. Tonight I took it off to put in this box so you can have it Harry. Peter just showed up, we are making him our secret keeper tonight, I have to go. I love you Harry.

Love Always,

Mum

Harry looked back at the box with a tear in his eye and he leaned forward and took the medallion in his hand. The medallion was solid silver and hung on a silver chain, in a raised relief image that looked like it was bronze was a red fox. Under the fox was engraved the words _Per Callidus De Vulpes Volpes Vester_. Harry slid the chain over his head and tucked the medallion behind his shirt.

"Thanks guys," Harry said with a smile on his face, "thanks a lot for making me come up here to find this. It might not have any magic with it, but it is from my mum and that means the world to me. Plus this letter says directly that the Rat was my parents secret keeper not Sirius, it helps to clear his name."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said, "it will help. But can I ask a question?"

Harry was so happy right now he didn't think that the question might be about the Prophecy, "Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Do you know what Prophecy your mum was talking about," Ginny said almost reading Hermione's mind, "was it about you?"

Harry winced when he heard the question. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Yes I do know about the Prophecy," Harry answered with his eyes still closed, "and yes it is about me. I learned about it the night of our fight at the Department of Mysteries, that's what Voldemort was after. Professor Dumbledore told me after I finished destroying his office."

"Well," Ron spoke up, "what did it say?"

"I wasn't going to tell you guys this," Harry whispered, "I don't want you to worry too much."

"Harry," Ginny spoke softly while reaching for his hand, "we are your friends. We will worry about you whether we know what the Prophecy is or not."

Harry seemed to gain courage and strength with Ginny's words and touch.

"Ok, this is what the Prophecy says;

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry sighed when he finished, it felt good to have it off of his chest.

"But what does it mean?" Ginny asked still holding Harry's hand.

"It means that either _I_ have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort has to kill _ME_," Harry answered, "and that by him trying to kill me when I was a baby was how he marked me as an equal. There were two of us that the Prophecy applied to, me and Neville. But Voldemort didn't know the entire Prophecy and just assumed that it was me, and by marking me, made me the only one the Prophecy could refer to."

No one spoke, they couldn't find the words. They knew that they would never leave Harry's side and would die to save him.

"Harry," Ron finally broke the silence, "we will be right by your side when you fight Voldemort, no matter what."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said while giving Ginny's hand a squeeze, "thanks to all of you. Well now I have to get this letter to your dad Ron, and begin the process of clearing Sirius' name."

Harry picked up the parchment and the Bloodline Box and led the group out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen.


	13. Dobby and Quidditch

**__**

Dobby and Quidditch

The next morning Harry woke up with Ron shaking him.

"Harry, wake up," Ron said in a hurried voice, "come on mate, wake up."

"What, Ron," an angry reply came from Harry, "why are you waking me up?"

"Mum says breakfast is ready," Ron answered, "she sent me up here five minutes ago."

"Just let me sleep, Ron, I'm not hungry."

"Dad is down there, says he has news about Sirius."

As soon as Harry heard this he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed and sprinted down the stairs, Ron followed closely on his heels. Harry turned the corner into the kitchen and was greeted by more people than just Mr. Weasley.

"Happy Birthday!" was shouted from everyone in the room. The surprise party worked, Harry was so shocked when he saw all his friends and heard their greeting he jumped and he slipped on the tile floor causing him to fall over backwards. Harry looked up at Ron from the floor and shot him a friendly glare that said, _you are so dead_. Ron laughed as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ron said, "you ok?"

"Thanks Ron," Harry answered with a huge smile on his face, "yeah I'm ok, my heart finally started beating again. Mr. Weasley, Ron said you had some information for me?"

"Actually yes I do Harry," Mr. Weasley replied walking over to Harry, "Harry, due to a few factors most of which have recently come to light to the Ministry I have news about Sirius. As of this morning Sirius Black's name has been cleared of any wrong doing of your parents deaths, or in the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and the Muggles on the street. The letter you found from your Mum was what finally gave us all the proof we needed. Here is the formal documents for the case and also a full apology to Sirius for his wrongful imprisonment."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry took the documents from Mr. Weasley and wiped a tear out of his eye, "it just started but this is the best birthday I have ever had." Arthur led Harry to the chair at the head of the table and everyone sat down to breakfast. During breakfast Harry looked around at each of his friends at the table and was proud to know each one of them. Once all of them had their fill of food Mrs. Weasley led them all to the den.

"Ok, Harry dear, sit here," she said pointing to a chair in front of the fireplace, "its time for presents."

Harry then saw the pile of gifts that were waiting for him and he couldn't believe it. He took the one closest to him and saw that it was from and Professor McGonagall, he opened the box and found a new pair of dragon hide gloves that stretched all the way to his elbows and also a new pair of rain goggles for Quidditch.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said as he turned to look at McGonagall. The next gift he opened was from Ron, it was a miniature Quidditch Pitch with fourteen tiny flying brooms, two tiny Bludgers, a tiny Quaffle, and an even smaller Golden Snitch. The set also came with fourteen tiny players that reminded Harry of the old used army men he used to play with when he was younger.

"We will definitely have to set this up later Ron," Harry actually wanted to set it up right now but knew that everyone was anxious for him to open their gifts. He spent the better part of the next half hour opening gifts, Hermione had got him the book _Aurors: Past, Present, and Future_, Ginny got him a five memory Pensieve with a note attached _For memories you don't want Snape to see during Occlumency, Ginny_. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him a new book bag, some quills, and new inkpots, Hagrid got him a harness and saddle that could be attached to Buckbeak. When Harry was finished opening his gifts he thanked everyone and they all began heading for the door out of the den.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore spoke before anyone left the room, "I have a couple more gifts for you."

"Professor, really you don't have to," Harry protested, "I have been given plenty."

"Just this one gift," Dumbledore sounded like he would be hurt if Harry declined.

"Ok Professor," Harry smiled as he walked over to Dumbledore.

"You may enter now," as Dumbledore finished his sentence Harry heard two pops behind him. Harry turned around to see Dobby and Winky standing behind him. They each bowed low to Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir," came Dobby's squeaky voice, "Winky and myself are looking very much forward to serving you here, Harry Potter."

"Serving _me, here_? I don't understand, Professor," Harry asked turning back to Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "Winky was never happy at Hogwarts and Dobby would do anything for you, so I figured you were in need of a house-elf and these two both volunteered to come serve you here. So, Happy Birthday."

"I see," Harry said in disbelief, "thanks. Now what?"

"Harry Potter, sir, you must set rules," Dobby squeaked, "Dobby and Winky have to know masters rules.

Harry could sense Hermione's eyes burning a hole through him and he thought about S.P.E.W.

"Well rule one, please don't call me Master, call me Harry or if you must insist on formalities Mr. Potter, the second rule is that neither of you are to leave the house unless with my approval." Harry knew this rule would earn him a stern lecture from Hermione on the fair treatment of house-elves but knew it was needed for the Order. "As for the rest of the rules, unless I specifically tell you otherwise, all other house-elf rules apply. Dobby can I have a word with you over here please?"

"Of course, sir," Dobby replied, "how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry led Dobby out of Winky's hearing range next to Hermione, "Dobby does Winky still feel insulted with the thought of receiving pay for work?"

"Oh yes sir," Dobby answered nodding his head vigorously, "she will never accept payment."

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry sighed a breathe of relief that he didn't mention this in front of Winky, "Ok how does five Knuts sound for your weekly pay, Dobby?

"That is most agreeable Mr. Potter, sir," Dobby smiled, "thank you sir, you are most generous.

Harry looked at Hermione expecting her to be scowling at him but she actually was smiling. They then left the den and went to Harry and Ron's bedroom.

"Thank you for the way you handled Dobby and Winky," Hermione said as soon as the door was closed, "Harry, you really showed respect to me and my efforts of S.P.E.W., and you showed respect to them as well."

"Don't mention it," Harry said glad that he had handled it correctly, "thank all of you for my gifts, they are great. I'm so glad I have friends like you." Harry set his new Quidditch set on the table and opened the box, he and Ron both began to grin from ear to ear as they laid the Pitch out on the table. Ginny attached the goal posts on to the Pitch while Hermione read the instructions out load insisting that Harry and Ron were going about trying to get their players to mount their brooms all wrong.

"Honestly you two," an annoyed Hermione began speaking, "why would the red team be using white brooms while the white team is using red brooms? Switch them around and they will mount their brooms." Harry and Ron thought better of trying to argue with Hermione that it simply wouldn't matter, but as soon as they traded brooms the players mounted the brooms and kicked of from the Pitch. Fourteen tiny players circled the center of the Pitch waiting for Harry to release the balls from the trunk.

"Ok everyone," Harry spoke to the players, "on three. One, two, three." The four tiny Quidditch balls took flight and the game began. Ron and Hermione began cheering on the white team as Harry and Ginny cheered on the red team. The red Captain and Chaser got the Quaffle and proceeded across the Pitch towards his goal.

"Come on number five!" Ron shouted, "Stop him, Beaters, get him. Ok its up to you Keeper! No, you got to get that! Don't leave your center ring like that."

"Sorry coach," the tiny Keeper said, "I'll try to do better." A magical scoreboard appeared above the Pitch and read _Red 10 White 00_. Harry and Ron spent the next hour coaching their players and noticed that the tiny players really did get better the more they were coached.

"Look," Ginny cried out, "the Seekers are after the Snitch."

They were neck and neck zooming around the Pitch elbowing each other trying to get the upper hand. The four humans could barely see the little Golden Snitch but they watched as the two Seekers climbed straight up into the air. They got near the ceiling when they finally turned sharply to the left and then back to the right, the move proved too much for Harry's Seeker and he slipped off of his broom. Ron's Seeker was able to quickly catch the Snitch without having to deal with his counterpart. Harry caught his Seeker in midair while Ginny retrieved the tiny broom.

"Whew!" the tiny Seeker exclaimed, "good hands coach! Thanks a million."

"Anytime," Harry laughed, "it looks like we are going to have to work on your flying a bit though."

"Ok coach," the Seeker hung his head, "sorry we lost."

"No worries, mate," Harry said knowing how the Seeker felt, "we can't win them all. We will get them next time." At this the Seeker lifted his head and joined the rest of the team who all patted him on the back in a consoling way. It had been a close match, the final score was White 430 to Red 280. The difference was the Snitch, Harry knew that this set was going to get plenty of use.

"You two will have to get your own teams," Harry said to Hermione and Ginny, "then we could have our own Quidditch House Cup Tournaments."

"Hey," Ron added, "that's a great idea Harry. They have them in Hogsmeade we can get them on a trip there this year."

"I don't know," Hermione sounded a little hurt, "I don't know nearly as much as you lot about Quidditch. I don't think I would have much fun losing all the time."

"It wont be that bad Hermione," Ginny spoke before the boys could, "I'll help you learn." Hermione smiled, she was glad that she wouldn't be left out of this, truth was she actually had a great time playing this game. The group went downstairs to set up the dinning room table for dinner and heard Arthur speaking to Molly.

"I don't know how it happened Molly," came Arthur's voice, "but she escaped."


	14. The Hogwarts Express

**__**

The Hogwarts Express

The month of August was relatively uneventful outside of Grimmauld Place despite the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange. Inside Grimmauld Place was a whole other story, Order members coming and going at all hours of the day. More Order meetings than ever before, all of which not even Harry had been allowed to attend. Harry and Ron thought that with the twins now members of the Order that they would get information from them. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, the twins held true to their vow of secrecy, they did however, supply them with all the Extendable Ears that they needed. These proved to be as much help as the twins themselves were, the meetings were always surrounded by impenetrable spells and other wards to protect the secrecy.

"We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Ron complained. "And we still don't know anymore than we did a month ago."

"Yeah," Harry said defeated as he pulled on his Extendable Ear to bring it back up as the current meeting was concluding. "I have a feeling that nothing major has happened yet."

"Why do you say that," Ginny asked Harry with a concerned look on her face.

"Because, Ginny," Harry spoke with a small grin, "my scar hasn't hurt all summer and that is always a good thing.

"Harry," now Hermione spoke, "it could just be that you are doing better with clearing your mind at night so Voldemort hasn't gotten in."

"Always the optimist, Hermione?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on you lot," Molly shouted up the stairs, "the Ministry cars are waiting."

"They are coming, Mum," Ginny told her as she got to the bottom of the stairs, "Ron had a hard time catching one of his Beaters to get him in the box."

Ron came to the top of the stairs dragging his trunk and carrying Pig's cage in his arm. Molly made a tsk tsk sound as she turned and headed for the door where Moody, Lupin, Mundungus, and Arthur stood waiting to escort them to Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. The Members of the Order helped load everyone's trunks into the three Ministry cars and gave everyone his list of who was to ride in which car.

"Alastor," Arthur began, "You and Molly ride in the lead car with Ginny and Hermione, Remus and I will ride in the middle car with Harry and Ron, Fletcher you follow in the third car, keep an eye out."

Everyone nodded their heads that they understood and climbed into the cars. Hedwig hooted quietly as the cars began their trip to the train station.

"Ok, Remus," Arthur was giving orders again, "you go through first with Harry, then Mundungus you go with Ron, Alastor you go through with Hermione and Molly and myself will follow with Ginny." One by one the group passed through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. They made their way to a scarlet red car and began saying their goodbyes. As Ron stepped onto the train last he heard Arthur call him back.

"Ron, I almost forgot." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out two small rectangular boxes. He then pulled out his wand and waved them at the boxes, the boxes grew into large rectangular boxes. One was wrapped in gold paper and the other in scarlet, "Here, one is for you, the other is for Ginny."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said smiling, "what are they?"

"You will see when you open them son," Molly answered for Arthur. "Now go find the others and be good this year."

The train whistle blew and it lurched forward and began its journey to Hogwarts. Ron made his way past cabins that were filled with excited students. He finally found the cabin that his friends had picked. Hermione slid over on the seat to make room for Ron.

"What have you got there," Hermione asked him, "you didn't have them on the way here."

"Dad gave them to me as I boarded," Ron answered simply, "Here Ginny he said one is yours and one is mine." Ron handed Ginny the one wrapped in scarlet paper and they both began ripping the paper off of the boxes. "No way," Harry exclaimed as Ron got his box open, "Ron, that is a Phoenix Mark 1!"

"I know," Ron said in awe, "Ginny? What did you get?

"The same," Ginny answered equaling Ron's awe, "how could Mum and Dad afford these?"

"Here is a letter," Hermione said as she picked the letter up off the floor.

__

Dear Ronald and Ginny,

Your Mum told me that she saw the way Ron looked at this in the window. She also saw the way you looked at it Ginny. And well, since I was made Minister of Magic, our money situation has improved and we wanted to do something for you. Well be good, and for Merlin's sake be careful on them, if you get hurt your mother will have my hide.

Love,

Dad

"Wicked! With you two riding those there is no way we can lose this year," Harry exclaimed, "Ron you alright mate? You look a little pale."

Ron nodded his head and looked at Harry, "I just can't believe it, aside from Percy still not talking to my family everything is going great for us."

"Well, Ron," Hermione spoke up, "we need to get to the Prefects car to get our assignments. See you guys in a while."

Ron and Hermione got up and left the cabin leaving Harry and Ginny alone. "I can't wait to see you on your broom Ginny," Harry blushed when he realized how it sounded, "I mean see how you look on it. Er, um I mean, uh."

"It's ok Harry I know what you mean," Ginny blushed as she laughed, "I can't wait to fly try it out either." The next hour passed pretty quickly, Neville stopped by to say hi. Luna came by and told them all about her trip with her dad over the summer. Most of the time it was just Harry and Ginny, they laughed and played Wizards Chess. They mostly talked about when they thought Ron was going to ask Hermione out. Harry and Ginny had just finished putting the last of the Wizard Chess pieces in a box and heard the door open. Harry looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry snapped, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you," Malfoy drawled, "You put my father in Azkaban and I will not let you get away with it! I will make you pay and wish that the Dark Lord did kill you after the Triwizard Tournament.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh look, Potter," Malfoy snickered, "you still have your little girlfriend. Do you always let her stand up for you?"

"No I don't, Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, you should know that."

"Yes I do," Malfoy said with an evil grin, "you hide while you let your friends fight and die."

Harry knew Malfoy was referring to Tonks and this infuriated him. A strong wind began blowing through the car causing Malfoy's robes to flutter. Harry's face turned red as his anger reached its boiling point.

"I DO NOT HIDE!" Harry's voice boomed throughout the entire train, "YOUR LOT ARE THE ONES THAT HIDE BEHIND MASKS LIKE COWARDS! LET VOLDEMORT COME FOR ME HERE AND NOW!" The wind began to increase in strength as Harry continued to yell, "NOW BEGONE OUT OF MY SIGHT!" As Harry said his last sentence the three Slytherin's were picked up by the wind and thrown down the car, they hit the wall with a thud. Each of them stood up and ran into the next car to hide. Once Malfoy and his goons were gone the wind went away and Harry calmed down.

"Sorry about that, Ginny," Harry apologized. "I can't stand him."

"It's ok Harry," Ginny said brushing Harry's hair out his eyes, "I was about to hex him, I think your plan worked out better." They both blushed then heard Hermione.

"Holy cricket, Harry," Hermione whispered, "did you cause that wind?"

"Yeah I guess," Harry answered, "but I am not sure how. It just happened, it happened this summer at the Dursley's too, but not that bad."

"Harry," Hermione spoke earnestly, "that is a powerful type of magic. You are controlling one of the elements, you are controlling _Air_ and making wind. Not many people can do that Harry, you need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I suppose you are right, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled when Harry told her that she was right. Harry and Ron then opened Harry's Quidditch game and spent the rest of their trip coaching their teams. As they felt the train slow down Harry's Seeker went into a steep dive and caught the Snitch to win the game by ten points.

When the train came to a stop Ron and Hermione made their way to the exits to make sure students went straight to the carriages and that no fighting broke out. Harry and Ginny climbed out of the train and heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere," Hagrid called out to the frightened first year students.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry and Ginny called over to him."

"'Ello you two," Hagrid said back, "can't talk now. I'll talk to yer later." Hagrid went back to gathering up the first years while Ginny and Harry went to a carriage and sat down reserving two seats for Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said in a quiet voice as he climbed into that carriage, "I can see the Thestrals now. They are ugly, I can't believe we rode those."

Harry just nodded he hoped Ron wouldn't be able to see them, or at least that Ron wouldn't talk about them. They rode in silence up to castle as the carriage bounced around as they made their way up to the castle. When they reached the castle they headed straight for the Great Hall and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry scanned the teachers table to see if he could figure out the new DADA teacher would be, but he didn't see anybody new. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in carrying the Sorting Hat and its stool closely followed by the first years.

"Were we ever that tiny?" Ron asked Harry.

"I imagine we were," Harry replied, "but I don't remember if we were."

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and stepped back, a moment later the hat began its song.

__

I was made one thousand years ago,

My task was really quite easy,

To take young students with their faces aglow,

But I did seem to make them all queasy.

Choose one house out of four,

That was to be my only job,

The rest of my life is quite a bore,

More than a few days I did sob.

But I have found something new to do,

To help the rest of my days pass,

I will now also warn you,

There are some out there who aim to harass.

The Dark Lord the leader of them,

His goal is to control us all,

Our fates he will condemn,

But we do have one if you will recall.

He has the power to save us,

Beaten the Dark Lord before he has done,

About him I really shouldn't fuss,

The dark war has begun.

This war must to us all belong,

For he can not win alone,

Now it is time to end my song,

And make your houses known.

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the Sorting Hat fell silent. Harry looked down at his plate wishing the Sorting Hat hadn't just sang about him, even if it did just tell everyone to help him. Ginny saw that Harry seemed bothered by something and leaned over to him.

"You ok, Harry?" she whispered in his ear, "don't let the song bother you. We are all here for you."

Harry nodded his head, looked up and smiled at Ginny. "Ginny," Harry whispered back, "How is it you always seem to know what I need to hear?"

Ginny blushed as she shrugged hers shoulders to say she didn't know, she turned and watched the Sorting.

After Professor McGonagall finished with the first years she made an announcement, "Everyone, we have an exchange student from America this year. His family has just moved here to serve as Ambassadors to the Ministry of Magic. He is in third year and his name is Robert Tooker, he will now be sorted into a house. Robert sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat thought for a minute and the yelled out his house…


	15. The First Kiss

****

First Kiss

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted throughout the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause as they welcomed their newest house member. Harry watched the new student walk to his seat and sit down, Robert seemed to immediately fit in.

"Welcome," Headmaster Dumbledore began as he stood up, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and those of you who are new, welcome. Now before we begin our feast I have a few start of term notices. First, as usual the Forbidden Forest is strictly _forbidden_, to _all_ students." He had a sly smile at saying this part, "Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you to check the list of items that are against the rules, he has assured me that he will punish those that are caught with any of the items. I do believe that most of the items in question can be found at Weasley Wizard Wheeze's. Also I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Patrick O'Bannon," Professor Dumbledore indicated a tall man who was neither fat nor skinny, he had thinning red hair and pale white skin with numerous freckles, he nodded at the students and then sat back down. "Professor O'Bannon, as you might have guessed is joining us from Ireland, he was an Auror for the Ministry a few years ago. As of late I believe I was told he has been spending his time hunting banshees." Seamus Finnegan's mouth dropped open as he stared at his new professor with awe. "So welcome Professor, now one last announcement, the Head Boy and Head Girl have informed me that they are planning a Start of Term Ball for fourth years and up, this Saturday. So I have scheduled a special Hogsmeade trip for this Saturday for fourth years and up. Don't worry third years you will all be allowed to go on all of the other trips. Now, tuck in." As Dumbledore said this the platters and pictures began filling up.

There was plates full of ham, turkey, chicken, and lamb chops for the main course. The table also had bowls of mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, and fruit salad. For desserts, apple pie, pumpkin pie, pudding, fudge, and for drinks butterbeer, pumpkin juice or tea. Ron began piling food on his plate while the others began talking about the ball.

"Who are you wanting to go with, Ginny," Hermione asked.

"I have someone in mind," Ginny answered blushing, "I just hope he asks me."

"I'm sure he will," Hermione replied with a smile, "I just hope that I get asked."

"What are you worried about, Hermione," Ron said with a mouth full of potatoes, "you are beautiful, anyone would be lucky to go with you."

Harry raised his eyebrows hearing Ron talk this way in front of Hermione without blushing. Harry decided it was because there was food in front of him and Ron had been complaining that he was starving.

"Like who, Ron," Hermione asked her heart racing in anticipation, "who will ask me?"

"Me. Hermione, would you like to go to the dance with me," As soon as Ron heard the question come out of his mouth he froze and turned deep red.

"Yes, Ron," Finally he had asked her out, "I would love to go to the dance with you Ron."

"What about you, Harry," Ron quickly changed the subject from him, "who are you going to go with?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I only just found out about it."

The rest of the feast the group talked and laughed and learned what everyone had done for their summer. It turned out that not many people went anywhere for the summer holiday's, their parents were all too afraid of Voldemort. Finally when Headmaster Dumbledore noticed that everyone was talking again and no one was eating he stood back up. The hall fell silent as he began to address the students.

"Ok, everyone," He said looking out at all of his students, "the feast is over. Prefects if you will please lead the first years to your houses, class starts tomorrow."

The students in the hall all stood up and began for their respective houses, the call of Prefects saying first year follow me could be heard all over the castle.

Ron could also be heard, "Come on runts, follow me."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione's voice was next, "honestly, sometimes you just, er!"

Harry and Ginny were climbing the stairs up to the seventh floor when the stairs to the fifth floor changed and made them go to a corridor they had never been to before. They looked down the corridor and decided that they didn't want to walk through it. It was a long dark hall that had only one door that they could see at the very end. Torches that hung off the wall every five feet lit the way and spider webs could be seen hanging in the corners. Harry saw that the webs seemed to be moving, then he felt it, a gentle breeze was coming out of the corridor.

"Let's go back and wait for the stairs to change," Harry spoke to Ginny as they turned around. They had just missed the stairs though as they floated back to the main staircase.

"Well now what," Ginny asked, "do you want to wait here?"

"Not really," Harry answered honestly, "if Filch finds us we are done for. I just wish I had my Marauder's Map so we could see where this leads to."

"Well if we aren't going to wait here, lets go," Ginny said hesitantly.

Harry nodded his head and led the way down the corridor, the further they got into the corridor the colder it got. Ginny unknowingly had gotten so close to Harry that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck, the warm air was a comfort to Harry as he approached the door. He reached for the handle of the door expecting it to be locked but when he pulled on it the door swung open. Harry and Ginny stepped into the pitch black room and began slowly walking forward. The door they just came through slammed shut behind them causing them to both jump and spin in the air as they pulled their wands out of their robes. Before either of them could say lumos a sliver of light appeared behind them, they slowly turned around and the sliver of light grew bigger and bigger. Finally the doors were open all the way and Harry again led the way into the next room. When his eyes adjusted to the light he immediately realized where he was.

"The Wizengamot Council lounge?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Harry turned around and saw that the door he just walked through looked just like the elevator he had used to get here from the Ministry at the beginning of the summer.

"That corridor must be Professor Dumbledore's private gateway her," Ginny spoke quietly, "but why would the stairs make us come here?"

"I don't know," Harry answered as he walked to the plaque in the center of the room that had Merlin etched into it. "Do you think that he is really buried here?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny answered while tracing the name with her finger, "everyone seems to think that he is."

Well, that would be because I am," a third voice came from behind them, "this is Avalon after all."

Harry and Ginny jumped as they heard the voice and turned to face the person it belonged to. Harry's mouth fell open and Ginny let out a gasp, standing in front of them was a ghost.

"Mer, Mer, Merlin?" Harry stuttered as he asked the question.

"Aye," the ghost spoke, "I am he. Who are the two of you? And why did you summon me here?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ginerva Weasley. I am sorry sir, we didn't realize we had summoned you here. We got sent down the wrong corridor at Hogwarts and it led us here. We are sorry to disturb you."

"Harry and Ginerva you say," Merlin asked inquisitively.

"I actually go by Ginny," Ginny spoke up, "Ginerva seems like an old ladies name."

"Ah yes," Merlin chuckled when Ginny finished her sentence, "I have heard much about you two, especially you Harry." Merlin's ghost floated over to the statue of him and examined the wand it was holding.

"Heard about us?" Harry asked him curiously, "From who?"

"From me, Harry, I come here often to chat with Merlin when I need someone more than portraits for advice."

For the third time since the stairs sent them into the dark corridor Harry felt his heart jump into his throat. This time he slowly turned around slowly and saw his Headmaster standing behind them smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed together, then Harry continued, "The stairs, they changed on us, and we didn't want to just stand around waiting for Mr. Filch to catch us. So we went down the corridor and it brought us here. Then,"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "It is ok, you aren't in trouble. I saw what had happened from my office and came here to get you. I must say I am surprised to see Merlin though. No troubles I hope, Merlin?"

"None at all, Albus," Merlin spoke as though they were long time friends, "they are delightful."

"Very well," Dumbledore spoke, "Come along you two. Goodbye, Merlin.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Merlin," Ginny said before turning to follow Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry spoke next, "I look forward to meeting you again, Merlin."

"Likewise," Merlin spoke with a smile, "to both of you. Good luck with your studies." As Harry turned to leave Merlin slowly faded from view.

The trio emerged back onto the Grand Staircase where the stairs were now waiting for them.

"You know your way back to the tower I trust," Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Yes sir," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Very well, goodnight then." With that Dumbledore proceeded towards his office.

"Goodnight sir," Harry said.

"Goodnight sir," Ginny repeated.

They began climbing the stairs when Harry stopped and grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"What is it, Harry," Ginny asked shooting him a worried look.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you something," Harry spoke quickly, "but I didn't want to do it in front of Ron, I don't know how he would react."

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny almost laughed thinking about Harry not wanting to ask something in front of Ron.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Start of Term Ball with me," The words came from Harry's mouth much easier than he expected.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ginny blushed at the reaction she displayed in front of Harry, "I mean yes, Harry, I would like to go to the dance with you."

Harry smiled as he blushed and continued back up to the stairs.

"Password?" The portrait of the Fat Lady asked.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Harry said the password and the portrait swung open. Harry and Ginny had just stepped into the common room when they heard Ron's voice.

"And just where do you two think you have been?" Ron said in a raised voice, "Out past curfew, doing Merlin knows what! Were you two kissing out there? Merlin help me if you were!"

"Ron, mate," Harry said putting his hands up, "Calm down, we were heading for the common room when one of the staircases moved. We went down the corridor and it led to the Wizengamot Council lounge, Merlin's ghost was there and talked to us, then Dumbledore came and brought us back. That is it, honest."

The red began to fade from Ron's face, "Really? Merlin's ghost? Was Dumbledore mad?"

"No he was not," Ginny said as her face turned a very deep red, "and Ronald Bilius Weasley I am a big girl now and if I want to kiss anyone that is none of your concern. And furthermore if I was kissing Harry I thought that would make you happy for me!"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley do not take that tone with me! It is my concern if you are kissing boys I am your older…"

Before Ron could finish his sentence Ginny turned to Harry grabbed his face and planted a long deep kiss on his lips. After his initial shock Harry began returning the kiss.

"Holly cricket," Hermione whispered, "you two do know that there are still other people in the room, don't you?"

Ron's face drained of all color and his mouth fell open, he was speechless. Ginny and Harry finished their kiss, Ginny said goodnight to Harry and Hermione, walked right passed Ron and went to her dorm. Try as hard as he could Harry couldn't help but to smile. Hermione was stuck between wanting to stay and referee for the boys and wanting to go get the details from Ginny. Then Ron broke the silence, "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Harry nodded his head and gave Ron a pat on the back, "Don't worry mate. I would never think of hurting her. Goodnight you two." Harry walked up to his dorm room with a large smile on his face..


	16. Animagus Class

****

Animagus Class

Harry woke up early the next morning, his stomach was full of nerves for a couple reasons, the first was he knew he had a full load of classes this year, the other was Ginny. He really liked Ginny and last night they actually kissed, and it was perfect. Now he was worried things between them would be awkward. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and headed out to the Quidditch pitch, flying around on his broom should make his nerves go away. He changed into his practice robes then kicked off the ground and soared into the morning sky. For the next hour Harry practiced climbs, dives, rolls, loops, and feints. He was no longer nervous, he was hungry. He went back into the Captains office and changed back into his school robes.

He entered the Great Hall and saw that other students were just now trickling in for breakfast. Harry took a seat and took some oatmeal, toast and pumpkin juice. He had just taken a bite of his oatmeal when Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall.

"Where have you been Harry," Ginny asked as she took a seat next to him, "Ron said you left early this morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Harry responded, "I kept thinking about what my schedule is going to be like."

"So where did you go," Ron asked, "you haven't been here the whole time have you?"

"No, I went to the Quidditch pitch and flew around for an hour. It helps calm me down."

"You should have told us," Ginny sounded disappointed, "We could have come try out our new brooms."

"Speaking of trying out," Hermione spoke for the first time, "when are you going to hold yours? You three are the only ones left on the team."

"I don't know the first game isn't until October so I was thinking maybe next week after everyone gets settled in," Harry told them.

"Sounds good," Ginny said, "I can't wait. Oh, here comes Professor McGonagall with our schedules."

Professor McGonagall handed out the class schedules and continued on towards a group of seventh years. Harry opened his envelope and pulled the schedule out. He was almost afraid to look but knew he had to sooner or later.

Time table for Harry Potter

Monday:

Double Transfiguration

Lunch

Care of Magical Creatures

Herbology

Special Course

Tuesday:

Double Potions

Lunch

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

Wednesday:

Transfiguration

Herbology

Lunch

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors

Divination

Special Course

Thursday:

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Special Course

Friday:

Double Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors

Lunch

Charms

Divination

One hour course with Headmaster Dumbledore for as long as needed

One hour course with Professor McGonagall for as long as needed

One hour course with Professor Snape for as long as needed

Harry also if it is possible, please try to work in meetings for The DA again this year.

Harry's head hit the table when he looked at his schedule, he didn't see how it was going to be possible to make it through this year. Ginny took his schedule and understood why Harry had dropped his head on the table. Ginny then passed the schedule across the table to Hermione and Ron. Ron reached across the table and patted Harry on the back.

"Well it was nice knowing you mate," Ron's voice sounded more sarcastic than anything, "and we thought we had it bad last year."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like, "why did I choose to be an Auror?" But it was never heard as loud laughter erupted from the Slytherin table. Harry looked up and could see Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle pointing and laughing at someone on the floor. Harry stood up and could see the exchange student, Robert on the floor trying to pull himself up onto a chair. Harry noticed that Robert wasn't moving his legs at all,an angry Harry walked over to where Robert was and pulled out his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Harry flicked his wand at Robert whose legs immediately moved and he climbed onto a chair, "Malfoy, why do you have to insist on being such a git!"

"Why do you insist on being the center of attention all the time," Malfoy retorted, "why do you think that you have to be everyone's savior all the time? It's going to get you killed just like it got your parents killed."

Instantly a breeze started picking up and Malfoy's smile was wiped from his face as he remembered the incident on the Hogwarts Express. He looked over his shoulder to Crabbe and flicked his head in Harry's direction. Without hesitation Crabbe moved in to strike at Harry but he never got the chance.

Harry shot his open hand straight out towards Crabbe and with no wand, without saying anything and without hitting him Crabbe flew backwards and landed on the table. Goyle didn't wait to make his move, buthe still came straight at Harry with his arm ready to punch. Harry flicked his wrist and Goyle went flying sideways. Malfoy, now without his henchmen rushed at Harry, this time Harry put his palm up and made a lifting motion. Malfoy lifted into the air where Harry just kept him floating five feet off the ground. Robert took out his wand and was about to hex Draco when Harry reached over and took his wand.

"We don't attack people when they are defenseless," Harry spoke through his teeth, "that is what a Slytherin does. Ginny, go get Professor McGonagall."

"No need, Mr. Potter," McGonagall's voice came from over his shoulder, "I am here, now put Mr. Malfoy down and explain yourself."

Harry lowered his arm and Malfoy gently floated back down to the ground. Harry then handed Robert's wand back to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said hanging his head, "Malfoy attacked Robert and I came over to help Robert. Then me and Malfoy yelled at each other and then he started talking about my parents. Then Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack me and, well you can see what happened to them, then when Malfoy ran at me I lifted him off the ground."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "Mr. Tooker, is this true?"

"Yes, Professor," Robert spoke quietly, "but he left a couple things out, first he unhexed me so I could get up again. Then he took my wand so I couldn't hex Malfoy while he was up in the air."

"Very well," McGonagall's voice didn't sound so stern this time, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Tooker, you two may go. Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle will spend one week with me in detention. Starting tonight."

"But, Professor," Malfoy began to protest.

"There will be no discussion about my decision," the sternness returned to the Professor's voice, "or would you like to also lose your privilege of the Ball this weekend?" That ended the conversation as Professor McGonagall walked away.

"Thanks, Harry," Robert said quietly, "for stopping me too."

"Anytime, Robert," Harry was smiling, "you might want to steer clear of Malfoy from now on though." Robert nodded his head as he walked off with a group of Ravenclaw third years. "Well do we all have transfiguration?"

"All but me, Harry," Ginny told him, "I'm a fifth year remember, we don't have the same classes."

"Right, sorry," Harry said while he reached for her hand, "well then, I'll see you at lunch." Then Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek that made her blush. Ron smiled and Hermione giggled which made Harry also blush.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom and saw Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk waiting for the class to begin. Ron and Hermione sat down while Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," Harry started, not sure what to say, "I'm sorry about losing control in the Great Hall. I just got really angry when he started picking on Robert and talking about my parents getting killed."

"Mr. Potter," she began with a slight smile on her face, "I have no doubt that you were in control of what happened in there this morning. Had you not been in control of your powers who knows what would have happened to those three. You also stopped a student from attacking another, this shows me you have matured a great deal over the summer. I would like you to talk to Professor Dumbledore about your powers tonight however. Now if you will take your seat, class is about to begin."

Harry nodded and sat in the empty seat next to Ron. They spent the entire double period learning how to Transfigure books into a blackbird. Hermione got it after the first few tries, Harry took about half the class. Ron had a difficult time of it, he kept having blackbirds that had paper for wings. Finally before the bell rang for end of period he was able to do it three times in a row. The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and very uneventfully.

When it was time for Harry to meet with Professor Dumbledore he dropped his book bag off in his dorm and then headed to the Headmasters office. When he arrived and stood in front of the Gargoyles he realized that he didn't know the password. He had just begun to guess Sherbert Lemon Drop when the Gargoyles slid open and Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

"Ah there you are Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "please come in. We have a lot to cover."

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore up the spiral staircase into the Headmasters office. Harry looked around expecting to see all new items after he destroyed them the last time he was here. He saw however, that all of the items had been repaired and put back in the same place.

"Professor," Harry started, "before we begin I am supposed to talk to you about my powers. I used them again today in the Great Hall against Malfoy. I have noticed that it only happens when I am angry. I don't,"

"Want to hurt anyone if you lose control?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted and then waited for Harry to nod his confirmation, "Harry it seems to me that you have perfect control over your powers except for when they manifest. We will, however, have to conquer that power in the future. Now we must focus on you becoming an Animagus."

"Ok Professor," Harry smiled thinking of being able to be an Animagus, "I'm ready."

"First I don't want you to be upset when nothing happens," Professor Dumbledore was readying Harry for the difficulties he was bound to have, "being an Animagus is very difficult. Now, that being said, do you know what form you would like to take?"

"Yes sir," Harry smiled as he said this. He then reached into his robes and revealed his medallion to the Headmaster, "I want to take the form of a red fox like on this medallion."

"Harry where did you get that?"

"It was in the Bloodline Box, Tonks told me to find, it was my mothers."

"I see, very well then." Dumbledore smiled as he gave the medallion one last look. "Harry, you first need to focus only on an image of the fox. You must clear your mind of all other thoughts. Just think of the red fox and picture it in a white room. Nothing else in there, just the fox in the room. Ok?"

"Ok, I understand. Picture nothing else but the fox."

"Right, now close your eyes Harry. And picture a red fox in a white room. Can you see it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now all I want you to do when I quit talking is focus on the fox, and nothing else."

Harry nodded his head and began focusing his mind on only the fox. Professor Dumbledore had him do this for the next fifteen minutes.

"Ok Harry open your eyes. Were you able to focus solely on the fox?"

"I believe so, Sir."

"Close your eyes and think of it again." Harry did as he was told, "Is the fox in the same position it was before?"

"Yes sir, exactly nothing is different."

"Good, well done, Harry. I think you might accomplish this task much sooner than I would have thought. Most wizards and witches have the animal facing the other way or the tail is in a different position when they re-close their eyes. You can't go on to the next step until you have done what you have and see the exact same image. We are done for tonight Harry, tonight when you lay down to sleep I want you to do the same exercise. It should help you with Occlumency as well. Tomorrow night I would like you to concentrate only on yourself in a white room. Understand?"

"Yes sir, thanks for your help, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry practiced like he was told to the and got to the point where he could picture the fox and then immediately switch to himself and back with no flaws in the images. So far this week he didn't have much homework, Snape had assigned a one foot long parchment on the ingredients and brewing process of Polyjuice Potion and Professor O'Bannon had assigned the same length essay on banshees. He had no other homework yet.

Harry walked into the Defense Against Dark Arts room for his Aurors class and saw that there were no other students in the class.

"Professor O'Bannon, am I early?"

"No, Harry, you are the only student in this class. It should make things simple to teach." Professor O'Bannon said with a thick Irish accent and a smile, "Tonight though I just want to discuss what you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts and what you think Aurors need to know."

They sat and talked for the entire period. Harry told him about his experiences in the class and out. He told him about the Dementors and the DA. Harry liked Professor O'Bannon, he was easy to talk to, a lot like Remus. Then Harry began talking about why he wanted to be an Auror and what he thought would be required of him in the class. At the end of the period they said their goodbyes and Harry headed for Divination.

After Divination Harry went to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked and went in, Harry took a seat across from Professor McGonagall and began clearing his mind.

"Mr. Potter, I trust you have done the assigned exercises Professor Dumbledore gave you?"

"Yes ma'am, I am able to switch the images back and fourth with no changes."

"Good, Harry," the Professor smiled warmly, "now close your eyes and picture yourself. You have the image," she asked and continued when Harry nodded. "Good now slowly and steadily began picturing your body transforming into the image of a red fox."

She watched and could see that Harry was concentrating on his task and then her mouth fell open.


	17. Occlumency

****

Occlumency

Harry heard Professor McGonagall gasp and he opened his eyes. Professor McGonagall's eyes were open wide and her mouth hung open. She noticed Harry looking at her and she regained her composure, then she smiled.

"Well, it's not a complete transformation, Mr. Potter. But it is better than most ever do on their first try."

"Do you have a mirror, Professor?"

"Yes, here you go," Professor McGonagall handed Harry a small mirror from her desk.

Harry looked held the mirror up and looked in it. The reflection looking back at him made him laugh. He had furry, black, pointed ears, and long whiskers coming out of his cheeks. Now that Harry paid attention he realized that he could hear much better than ever. He then felt something hit him on the leg and he looked down to see a bushy red tail that was tipped with white. Harry looked his body over and saw that everything else was still completely human.

"_Bestia ut Vir_," Professor McGonagall spoke the words as she flicked her wand at Harry.

Harry could tell he had changed back to his complete human form, he no longer could hear people in far away corridors and his tail had quit hitting his leg. Harry was excited, he was one step closer to being a true Animagus.

"Professor, can I practice away from here? Like with my friends? I'd like to get done as soon as possible so that I have more free time for my classes."

"Ordinarily I would say no, Mr. Potter, but knowing who your friends are I know there shouldn't be much problem changing you back if you can't do it. Here, practice on me first. First you say the spell, Bestia ut Vir, then do one single flick with your wand aimed at the animal you wish to transform back to their human form."

Professor McGonagall then transformed herself into a cat and jumped up onto the desk. When she was ready she nodded her head and waited.

"_Bestia ut Vir_," Red sparks came out the tip of his wand but there was no change. "_Bestia ut Vir_," Same results. "_Bestia ut Vir_." On his third attempt the spell worked and Professor McGonagall instantly transformed back into her self.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. You can do this spell on your self, providing you can speak and hold a wand. If not your friends will have to help you. Of course the other way to transform back would be to picture yourself in current state you are in at the time and then change the image to human. But never try to do two human to animal transformations if the first failed. It will lead to disastrous results."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said smiling, "thanks for your help, Professor."

"You are welcome, Harry," Minerva had a smile on her face, "It is dinner time now, go meet with your friends."

Harry left Professor McGonagall's office and walked as fast as possible to the Great Hall. When he arrived he saw that Ron, Ginny and Hermione were just sitting down to the table. Harry walked over to them with a large smile on his face and gave Ginny an equally large hug. Ginny smiled back and giggled as Harry spun her around.

"I have got to show you something after dinner, all of you," Harry said quietly as he set Ginny back on the ground.

"Well it seems your lesson went well," Ginny said between giggles.

"Very," Harry said putting a ham sandwich onto his plate, "Professor McGonagall said I have done better than most people have ever done on their first try. And she says I can practice outside of lessons as long as one of you are around to help."

The group ate their dinner faster than normal and left the Great Hall. Harry led the way up the Grand Staircase and to the Room of Requirement. When they opened the door they found a room full of pictures of red foxes and four chairs, and a full size mirror on the wall.

"Ok, first I'm going to teach you the spell to reverse my transformation if I can't. It is Bestia ut Vir and one flick of the wand," Harry demonstrated the flick for them and then they all practiced, "It is a fairly simple spell so I'm not too worried."

Harry stood in the center of the room while the other three sat in chairs facing him. Harry got the image of his body in his mind and focused on it. When that was all he wasfocused on he slowly began transforming the image to a fox. The image stopped part way and he opened his eyes. He looked at his three friends and smiled, all of them had the exact look on their faces as Professor McGonagall. Harry walked over to the wall and could see that along with his ears and whiskers from before a long muzzle began to form where his nose was. Harry also had the tail and most of his skin was covered in red or white fur. Harry concentrated on how he was right now and imagined it going back to human. After a few seconds he transformed back to being completely human.

"That's wicked, Harry," Ron said with a smile, "can you teach us?"

"Actually, Ron," Harry replied, "I think that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall expect me to. They never told me not to teach you. But I think to be safe we should wait until I have mastered it."

"I agree with Harry," Hermione spoke, "they never teach Animagus in school. That is something that is learned at the Ministry. I don't think that they plan on having you register, Harry. So you are probably right about them wanting you to teach us."

Ron and Ginny beamed at this news, Hermione actually agreed to breaking a wizarding law and become an unregistered Animagus. The four left the Room of Requirement and began heading back to the Gryffindor tower. As they walked Harry took Ginny's hand and held it in his. Ron saw this and smiled, then he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

When they walked into the common room it was deserted so they sat down on their favorite chairs in front of the fire and talked. Eventually the conversation came to the topic of Quidditch tryouts. Ron and Ginny said that their schedules were pretty flexible so it was really up to Harry.

"Well," Harry said scratching his head, "I'd like to do it as soon as possible so we can get practices in. I think we should hold them this Sunday and post the decision on Monday."

"Ok, that sounds good," Ron gave his approval, "when will our practices be?"

"My best days for right now would be any but Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. So I should hurry and master all of my special courses," Harry said this last part with a laugh.

"How does practice on Saturday's with a shorter practice on Tuesday nights sound?" Ginny asked the question.

"Sounds good," Harry answered, "now, what about the D.A.? When should we have those meetings?"

"Well," Hermione spoke for the first time, "no one will want to meet on Friday nights, so that really only leaves Sunday."

"Ok, Sunday it is then," Harry said with a depressed look, "For now, when I don't have to spend three nights a week with special lessons we will go back to changing it up."

A couple hours later Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder and Ron looked about ready to pass out, they decided it was time to turn in for bed. As Harry lay down in bed he smiled, today had been a great day for him. Then he remembered about tomorrow's lesson with Snape, and he began to clear his mind. Five minutes later his mind was clear of all thoughts and emotion and he fell asleep.

The next night after dinner Harry went up to his dorm and pulled his Pensieve out of his trunk. He read over the instructions twice before he took his wand and put it to his temple. Then he thought of when he asked Ginny to the dance, he pulled the tip of the wand away from his head and a long silver thread came out. He put it into the Pensieve and then repeated the process. The second time he thought of Ginny falling asleep on his shoulder, the third memory that Harry wanted to hold onto the longest before letting go was the first time he and Ginny kissed. The fourth and fifth memories were the hardest to let go of, watching Sirius and Tonks be murdered. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Snape saw those memories. Harry then carefully put his Pensieve back into his trunk and locked it. Harry looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late so he ran out of the room.

Harry ran all the way to Snape's office and knocked politely and waited to hear Snape call him in.

"Enter," Snape's cold voice came from the other side of the door. "You're late, that will be five points from Gryffindor, and I distinctly heard the sound of running, that is another five points from Gryffindor."

Harry fought to keep his anger in check, "Yes sir, sorry, Professor."

"Well, lets just see how much you practiced this summer," Snape said with a snarl on his face. Harry had worked on clearing his head the whole way to Snape's office so when Snape said "Legilimens" Harry was ready.

Harry didn't cast Protego or any other spells, he let Snape come into his mind. Snape now seemed to be in a golden room with red trim. Then he saw Harry walking towards him a smile on his face.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said to Snape, "how do you like my mind?"

"How? This isn't possible!"

"Have a seat, sir," the image of Harry waved his hand and a large red chair appeared behind Snape, "make yourself comfortable, sir, would you like a refreshment?" A table covered in butterbeer bottles and cookies appeared, "From now on Professor this is as far as you get, you are no longer welcome in my mind."

"I don't know how you did this Potter but I want you to stop and let me go!"

"You are free to go Professor, I am not keeping you here." A door appeared behind Snape that had the word Exit printed on it. Snape turned on his heels and walked straight out the door.

Harry had a smile on his face as he looked at his potions teacher, "Care for another try, sir?"

"No, Potter, you may go."

Harry turned to leave when he felt something trying to work its way into his mind. He stopped walking and shook his head.

"Hello again, Professor," the image of Harry spoke as he sat in a chair, "do you like my company this much?"

"No I do not enjoy your company at all, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped at him, "I was testing you to see how you would do against an unknown attack. I must say, Potter, I am impressed you actually practiced instead of assuming you were the greatest at Occlumency already. I think I can say you have passed this test." Snape turned and walked back out the exit door.

"Potter," Snape said for once without sounding like it made him sick, "well done. I am pleased to say you won't have to continue disturbing me with your presence for these lessons. You have become an accomplished Occlumens."

Harry nodded his head and left the office. Harry walked quickly back to the Gryffindor tower to share his news with his friends. When Harry got back to the common room his three friends were sitting in front of the fire again doing homework, he said hi and then ran upstairs to retrieve his memories. When he was done he returned to the common room and explained the whole lesson with his friends.

"Harry," Ginny began, "That's wonderful! We have some bad news though. Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban tonight."


	18. The Start of Term Ball

****

The Start of Term Ball

"He what!" Harry shouted, "How? When?"

"They don't know how, but they think Bellatrix helped him," Ginny answered quietly, "He escaped last night, dad just sent us an owl. Told us not to go sneaking around, you know, the usual. The Ministry thinks that Voldemort is plotting his next big battle and they think it will be here at Hogwarts."

"Then we will have to prepare as well," Harry spoke with a confidant tone, "Hermione, can you post bulletins around the school? The first DA meeting will be Sunday at seven P.M."

"Sure thing, Harry," Hermione replied, "I'll put them up first thing in the morning."

With that Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and said goodnight. Harry lay in bed a mixture of happiness and anxiety running through him. He was glad he didn't have to deal with Snape and Occlumency any more but now he had to worry about when the next attack would be. Harry pictured himself changing into the fox one last time before he slept and had to change back after he got stuck in the same place as before. He felt that the rest of the transformation would be much more difficult.

Saturday morning was the trip to Hogsmeade for new robes for the dance. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left for Hogsmeade right after breakfast. Ginny and Hermione were giggling wildly as they walked and talked in front of Harry and Ron. Ron gave Harry a look that told Harry that he thought the girls had finally lost it. Harry nodded his agreement, then he got a sly smile on his face. Harry scrunched his nose up in concentration and Ron watched as two pointy, red fox ears appeared on Harry's head.

"Me and Harry haven't had a second real kiss yet," Harry heard Ginny explain to Hermione, "what about you and Ron?"

Hermione blushed at the question, "We haven't kissed yet, I hope he kisses me tonight though."

Harry smiled he now knew what the girls were giggling about and he turned a shade of red as he changed his ears back to normal. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"Harry, you are bad," Ron said with a conspiratory tone, "If they find out you did that they will have your hide."

"I know," Harry said faking his apologetic voice, "but I think you had better kiss Hermione tonight."

Ron went pale when he heard this causing Harry to laugh. Ron spent the rest of the walk to Hogsmeade trying to regain color in his face. When they arrived in Hogsmeade Harry and Ron got the girls to agree to go to the Quidditch supply store with them first. While they were there Hermione bought a Mini-Quidditch team in gold and Ginny got one in blue. Harry bought a new broom maintenance kit and a whistle to use at practices. When they were done the girls dragged them to the robe store where the boys quickly picked out their robes. Harry bought a black robe that had a thin line of gold trimmed around the hem. Ron picked out a solid blue robe when Hermione told him that he could not have such a plain robe. She picked him out golden robe that was trimmed in white, she then told him that he looked much better in this. Harry and Ron had turned to leave the store when the girls caught them.

"Just where do you to think you are going?" Ginny asked smiling.

"We were going to go get you something for tonight," Harry answered slyly to cover the fact that they just didn't want to sit around while they tried on clothes.

"Well be back soon," Hermione told them, "you have to tell us how we look in our robes."

They nodded as they left the shop. They spent the next hour walking around Hogsmeade looking for something to get their girlfriends. Finally after an hour of looking they still hadn't found a thing.

"It was a great excuse to get us out of their mate," Ron sounded defeated, "but I think we are out of luck."

"Not if I can help it, come on." Harry said with a sly smile, "Follow me."

Harry led Ron into a jewelry shop and found what he was looking for, two identical silver heart shaped lockets. Harry looked around and found the shop clerk.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked politely, "do you have a wizards camera here?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The clerk asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if you could take a picture of each of us that we could put in these lockets," Harry replied holding the two lockets up.

"Of course, of course," the clerk smiled as he took their pictures and then carefully placed them in the lockets, "that will be ten galleons a piece." Harry and Ron paid the man and ran back to the robe shop where Hermione and Ginny were standing bags in hand looking furious.

"You are late," Hermione said with a stern voice, "we have already bought our robes."

"It is time to go," Ginny added, "we just have to hope you like them." Ginny and Hermione both turned and led the way back to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry following behind them.

Harry and Ron put their robes on and Harry slipped his Order of Merlin sash over his head and then set to work on finishing their gifts. Harry cast a simple engraving spell on the locket he bought for Ginny and had her name engraved on the outside. Then with a spell that he learned from the twins he enchanted the picture of himself waving to say "Hello, Ginny, you look lovely today." For the final step he cast an everlasting spell on the picture so that the speaking spell would never wear off. Ron then repeated the steps for Hermione's locket, then they both wrapped them in boxes the clerk had given them.

Harry and Ron went downstairs to wait for their dates in front of the Great Hall. When they saw the girls their jaws dropped, they were gorgeous. Ginny walked down the last few steps of the Great Staircase wearing her hair up in a tight bun and wore an emerald green robe that fluttered around her legs as she walked. Hermione wore her hair down in loose curls and wore a scarlet red robe. Harry and Ron told their dates how great they each looked and the girls informed them that they were still mad. Harry knew that now was the time to give them the lockets so he pulled his box out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny. Ginny opened the box and looked at the locket, her face lit up in a huge smile as she saw her name. She opened it and saw Harry waving back at her saying his message and then smile. Ginny threw her arms around Harry in a huge hug and whispered thanks into his ear. Harry saw Hermione have the same reaction to Ron and he knew that the gifts were perfect.

They spent the first hour and a half of the ball eating dinner and talking. Harry eventually asked Ginny to dance and the rest of their evening was spent holding each other on the dance floor. As the last song started coming to an end Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Ginny. Before the kiss ended they heard a loud explosion come from the entrance. Harry looked up and saw that the door had blown off of its hinges, then he saw the last person he expected walking through the door.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"POTTER! It is time to meet your fate!" Lucius Malfoy yelled back as he pulled out his wand, "_Stupefy, Silencio_." Malfoy cast the spells in quick succession, the first hitting Ginny and the second hitting Harry. Harry now unable to speak put his wand back into his robes and began concentrating on his enemy. A stiff wind began blowing through the Great Hall, Malfoy had a confused look on his face. Malfoy attempted to cast a spell at Harry but just then a table flew across the room and hit Malfoy's wand hand causing the wand to fly out of his hand. Harry heard someone unhex him and he was able to speak.

"You should not have come here, Malfoy! You alone can not defeat me," Harry yelled over the now howling wind, "there are only two ways you are leaving here tonight. As a prisoner or dead! It is your choice."

Draco Malfoy had heard what Harry said and pulled his wand out and cast a jinx at Harry. Without looking Harry put his left hand up and caused the jinx to bounce harmlessly into the ceiling. Then as an after thought Harry made a grabbing motion with his hand and Draco lifted off the ground. Harry moved his arm and Draco floated to the spot next to his father. Harry heard Ginny begin to move and looked down at her. In that split second Lucius had grabbed Draco's wand and began to speak.

"_Avada_," Lucius was cut off before he could finish. Harry had sent a blast of hot air directly at the elder Malfoy that caused him to hurtle backwards. Lucius hit the wall above the entrance with a sickening thud and the sound of bones breaking. When he fell to the floor the wind immediately quit blowing and Draco ran to his fathers side. Draco leaned over his father then looked back up with fire in his eyes.

"You killed my father Potter!"


	19. Quidditch and The DA

****

Quidditch and The DA

"How dare you kill my father," Malfoy screamed the anger evident in his voice, "Now I will make you pay!" Draco grabbed his wand off of the ground and raised it above his head. Harry also raised his wand ready to duel.

"_Silencio_!" Professor Dumbledore shouted and the spell hit Malfoy who was about to cast a spell. The Professor didn't cast the spell on Harry, he knew Harry wouldn't attack unprovoked. "Prefects, lead your houses to your common rooms, the Ball is over. Mr. Potter please wait for me in Professor McGonagall's office, Ms. Weasley see Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Professor O'Bannon please notify the Ministry of tonight's events, Professor Snape come with me and Mr. Malfoy please. Hagrid and Madam Hooch, please remain here in the Hall."

Everyone snapped into action as Professor Dumbledore finished issuing his orders. Ginny hugged Harry before she turned to follow Ron and Hermione out of the Hall. Harry headed straight for Professor McGonagall's office, he ignored the stares and whispers as he walked past other students. Professor O'Bannon left and went to his office where he stepped into the fireplace and used the Floo Network to get to the Ministry. Professor Snape and Malfoy followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.

Harry sat at Professor McGonagall's desk fuming at himself. _How could I lose control so badly to kill someone?_ Harry thought to himself. He felt a slight breeze begin to pick up as he began to get angry. He then began focusing on clearing his mind of all thought, he slowly started to calm down. When Professor McGonagall walked in Harry had been completely devoid of thoughts and barely heard her come in.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Professor," Harry answered honestly, "I killed a man tonight. Will I be expelled?"

"That is up for the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic to decide, Harry. We all heard what Lucius said and that he began to cast the unforgivable curse, and we all know he was an escaped Death Eater. I don't believe that there will be much punishment physically, Harry. I have no doubt that you will blame yourself for tonight and fight with your guilt for quite a while. I want you to know though, Harry, what you did was in defense of yourself and others around you. Harry, this is a war, there will be casualties on both sides. It is a shame but it is the truth, it will happen again. No one thinks less of you for tonight, well, no one that matters."

"I agree with Professor McGonagall, Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice came from the entrance way, "First, I would like to inform you that Ms. Weasley has been released by Poppy and is back in the common room. Secondly, Minister Weasley and I have spoke and there will be no punishment on you, he even expressed his wish of paying a reward for catching an escaped Death Eater. With all of that said, I believe we need to talk about another matter."

"What matter is that, Professor," Harry said with relief of not being expelled.

The use of your power tonight," The Professor said quietly, "When the wind first came up did it just happen because you were angry? Or did you make it happen on your own?"

"I hadn't thought about it until now, sir. But now I do remember thinking to myself that I wanted the wind to happen."

"It seems, Harry, that you are gaining control over your powers. I believe Occlumency and your practice in Animagus is paying off, incidentally I hear that you are progressing nicely with that ability. Ok, Harry, you may return to your dorm, I will call for you if I need you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, "Sir, how is Draco?"

"He is hurting, Harry." The Professor answered, "Professor Snape has given him a potion to calm him down."

Despite not wanting to leave his bed in the morning Harry got up and woke Ron up. Come on Ron, lets go get some breakfast before the tryouts. Twenty minutes later they were heading into the common room where they saw Ginny and Hermione waiting for them. Harry smiled, he was glad to see that they had not turned their backs on him overnight for killing someone. The group headed to the Great Hall, the Hall was full of students eating breakfast. When they saw Harry they began whispering and pointing at him. Harry had grown tired of all the whispers and stares over the last five years. He jumped up onto the nearest table and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Have a good look at me! I am Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! It is my destiny to fight Voldemort again, and I must also fight those loyal to him. Events like last night are not a new thing to me, I lost a friend this summer to a similar attack! Now I would appreciate it if you would just quit staring at me and talking about me behind my back." When Harry finished he climbed off of the table and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. No one was looking at Harry anymore and the Hall returned to its normal conversations.

"So, Ron," Harry said with a smile, "How was your night last night?"

"It was great! We danced for most of the night and then I kissed Hermione," Ron tried to continue when Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Ronald Weasley! You don't need to be telling everyone that we kissed," Hermione snapped at him.

"It was more than just kissing Hermione," Ginny said giggling, "I saw you to over in the corner, I thought one of you was going to suffocate for sure!" Ron and Hermione now both turned red as Harry doubled over laughing. After breakfast the four headed to the Quidditch pitch where Hermione took a seat in the stands while Harry, Ron and Ginny went to their locker room to change into their Quidditch robes.

The three of them came back out onto the field and saw a group of Gryffindor's standing around waiting. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Colin, Parvati, and a second year girl named Kaylee Rose were talking about the tryouts.

"Hello everyone," Harry said clearing his throat, "first I want to fill you in on the positions we need. I am looking for two chasers and two beaters, so if you would like to be a chaser please form a group to my left, those who want to be a beater on my right." The group split up almost evenly, Lavender, Parvati and Kaylee all stood in the group for chaser while the other four grouped up for beater. "Ok, first I want to try out the chasers. We will start off with simple passing drills, then shooting drills, and then we will bring in some bludgers."

Ginny kicked off the ground and was followed by the three girls. They hovered in a circle and passed the ball to each other to let them get the feel of the quaffle while Harry circled them in the air. Lavendar seemed to be a bit clumsy catching the ball, while the other two seemed very capable. Ginny then led the group in flying passes, Lavendar began loosing more ground now as she dropped a few passes and overthrew her teammates on most of her passes. Shooting came next, Ron did an excellent job defending his rings and only allowed three goals. Lavendar gained ground on Parvati during this task as she scored two goals and Kaylee scored the final goal. The final drill had the three girls working together as a team and trying to score while Harry and Ginny hit the bludgers at them. They all did wonderfully at avoiding the bludgers and Lavendar actually improved on her passing ability.

They landed and Harry invited them to stay if they would like or they could leave, the results would be posted in the morning on the notice board. Next he had the four guys take turns hitting the bludgers at a stationary target on the ground. Dean and Seamus were the early front runners for beater. The next task had them trying to hit Harry as a moving target, in this task Neville performed the best and had accomplished hitting Harry in the leg, the only to even hit him. The final task was to see how well they could pass the bludger from one to another, they all did fairly well at this. Harry again informed them that the results would be posted in the morning.

The three current members of the team returned to the locker room to change and met with Hermione on the field. They walked back to the castle discussing what they saw during the tryouts. Then Harry remembered about the new brooms.

"Hey, how did you guys like your new brooms?"

Both Ginny and Ron smiled, "They are great, Harry," Ron answered, "It didn't feel as fast as yours but it was definitely able to turn and accelerate very easily."

"Yeah," Ginny jumped in, "I should have no problem loosing the other chasers and beaters."

"Good," Harry said happily, "That's what I wanted to hear."

After dinner that night Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement and got it ready for tonight. They had decided that tonight would just be a quick meeting on what they were going to do this year and to pass around the sign up sheet. They finished early and Harry began asking the other three their opinions on who should be on the team.

"I liked Parvati and Kaylee," Ginny mentioned, "Lavendar can shoot but she isn't all that good at passing or catching."

"And Kaylee is really good on a broom," Ron added, "you see her moves out there? I can't believe I am going to say this but the best beaters out there were Neville and Seamus."

"That's what I thought too," Harry agreed, "Ginny what did you think?"

"Same, Neville and Seamus."

"Ok well, since that is figured out I can fill out my roster right now," Harry said grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment off of the desk the Room of Requirement put there for him.

_Gryffindor House Quidditch Team_

_Chasers:_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Parvati Patil_

_Kaylee Rose_

_Beaters:_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Keeper: Ron Weasley_

_Seeker: Harry Potter-C_

_Thanks to all of those who tried out and congratulations to those who made the team._

Just as Harry finished his roster DA members began walking in to the room. The room quickly filled up and soon it was standing room only. Harry couldn't believe how many people showed up.

"Hello everyone," Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Welcome to the new members and welcome back to those of you who are returning. I must say this is a larger turn out than I expected, that's good. Now, we won't actually be doing anything tonight but I do want to discuss what we will be doing this year. First for all of those that remember, we will be using the same method of setting a date and time for meetings." As Hermione passed out the fake galleons Harry explained how they worked. "Now since we do have such a large group of members this year, those of us that were members last year will work with the new members to catch them up. For those of you who are new you will have to learn quick to catch up, we will spend the first three meetings working with you to catch up. After that we will have a test, if you pass you can continue, if not then you will have to try next year."

A first year student had raised his hand and when Harry acknowledged him he asked his question.

"What about us first years? How will we catch up?"

"Well we will do what we can to teach you," Harry answered honestly, "I am afraid that a lot of these spells are very complicated and you may not get them until you are a little older. But I don't want to exclude anyone. Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a war coming and we need to be ready. I'm sure you have all heard about last nights incident. That was nothing, that was a one on one confrontation. The battles my friends and I have been in already were much worse than that. And I believe the war that is coming will be much, much worse than anything we have seen yet."

Half of the members in the room had lost all color in their faces. One second year girl actually fainted in her desk. A few students got up to leave but Harry stopped them.

"You can leave if you wish, I won't stop you. But know that the next major battle could very well happen here at Hogwarts and it might be worth knowing what we will learn in here." The students sat back down in their desks and gave Harry a weak smile, Harry smiled right back. "Now as for what we will be learning this year. Starting with our fourth week we will continue learning the Patronus charm, following that will be various defensive spells and counter spells. After that we will begin on some more offensive spells. Ok, that about wraps up tonight's meeting, when your coins begin getting hot you will know I have set the next meeting date."

Everyone left the meeting and it was just the four main members again.

"You don't think I was to heavy on the gloom and doom do you," Harry asked his friends.

"No mate," Ron answered while holding Hermione's hand, "They need to know what is coming."

Ginny and Hermione agreed and they all walked back to the Gryffindor common room, they sat down in front of the fire and Harry remembered his roster. He decided that since he had it done he would post it now, he walked to the notice board and tacked the roster to the board. They set Harry's Quidditch set up and let Hermione and Ginny coach their teams. Ginny, obviously knowing more about Quidditch than Hermione was able to coach her team a bit better, but Hermione's non stop insistence on her seeker to catch the snitch paid off in the end. Unfortunately, Hermione's team still lost by thirty points. After the game they all said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day Harry finished all of his classes and hearing all of his new teammates thank him for their positions and then went to Professor Dumbledore's office where he was once again waiting for Harry.

"Ready for your next lesson Harry?

"Yes sir," Harry answered smiling, "I've been practicing but I keep getting stuck with ears, whiskers, part of a muzzle, a tail and fur all over."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled as Harry told him what was happening, "It seems Harry that your mind is reaching a point where it can't accept that you can become a red fox. You will get past this but it will take practice."

Harry spent the next hour practicing, once he achieved changing his entire head to that of a fox. The rest of the time he got stuck at the place he mentioned to the Professor. He was always able to transform back to his human self without help. As he got up to leave Professor Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, I would like to discuss last Sunday with you."

"Which part sir?"

"The Wizengamot Council lounge and Merlin."

"What would you like to know?"

"It's not anything that I want to know, Harry, it is something I think you should know. You see, there are very few people that Merlin's ghost will manifest himself to. The first group are very powerful and usually older wizards that seek his advice. Myself and perhaps six other wizards fall into this category. The second group are where you will fall in. This group speaks with Merlin when they have summoned him. This sounds like it would be anyone else, but there is a stipulation, the person that summons him will only be successful in doing so if they are going to sacrifice themselves for someone they love in the next year."

It took Harry a moment to understand the implications of what Professor Dumbledore just said and he went pale.

"Professor, how does one summon Merlin? It can't be from just walking in that room, I was there during the Summer and he didn't manifest."

"You are correct, Harry," Professor Dumbledore answered with a sad expression, "to summon Merlin you trace his name on his plaque."

"Sir, I didn't trace his name," Harry said his voice cracking as a tear came to his eye, "Ginny did."


	20. The First Match

****

The First Match

"Ginny traced his name?" Dumbledore asked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered quietly, "I never touched his plaque, who is she going to sacrifice herself for?"

"I can not answer that," Professor Dumbledore said sadly, "she has a lot of love Harry. I don't recommend that you tell her, who knows how it can effect her."

"Can it be stopped sir?"

"Well, it isn't a Prophecy so it isn't set in stone. You may be able to change it but it may be difficult, Harry."

"I won't let her die, sir." Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a smile as Harry said this.

Harry couldn't believe what Professor Dumbledore just told him, how was he supposed to know that Ginny, his girlfriend, was going to sacrifice herself and not tell her. Harry walked around the school for an hour before he finally decided to go back to the common room.

It was almost Halloween now and Harry was learning to cope with the knowledge he had gained about Ginny's fate. He hadn't told anyone else about it, but had resolved to not let it happen. Right now he was in his Auror's Defense Against the Dark Arts class waiting for Professor O'Bannon to arrive.

"Ah, hello, Harry," Professor O'Bannon greeted him with an Irish accent, "early again I see. That's good, shows willingness to learn."

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly, "I need to learn all I can."

"Yes I suppose you do, well you do know a great deal already. Today, we are going to cover spells to defend others during battle. You obviously know Protego, but there are a few others that are good to know."

The Professor walked to the black board and tapped it with his wand. The first spell appeared _Occulto_ .

"This spell will cause the person it is cast on to become invisible for about fifteen seconds, long enough for them to get to a new position. This is a spell that is not used very often, Harry, it isn't used very often because it doesn't hold much strategic value in a large scale battle."

"Why isn't it strategic?"

"Well because, like I said, it doesn't last very long and if there is a spell traveling at the person Occulto is cast on it can still hit them. The spell itself is fairly easy but the wizard or witch casting the spell has to be talented. On average it isn't cast consistently until a witch is in their seventh year. Lets see how you do though, I have heard you are pretty skilled in transfiguration and charms, this should be easy. Pick a target, aim your wand at it and imagine it gone, then say Occulto. That is it."

Harry picked an inkpot that was on Professor O'Bannon's desk and imagined what the desk would look like if it weren't there.

"Occulto," Harry said the spell. Almost immediately the inkpot vanished. Harry tried it on several other objects in quick succession until the desk was cleared off. Then one by one the items began reappearing.

"Very good, Harry, that was no trouble for you at all. Now the next spell is a little trickier but it is more advantageous as it moves the target. The spell is _Agito Occulto_, as you can tell it causes invisibility but it will also move the object to a spot twenty feet away. This is the tricky part, you decide the spot by picking it out before you cast the spell and concentrate on it and making your target invisible. Go ahead and give it a try."

Harry again picked the inkpot and then chose to simply move it to the other side of the desk. Harry thought of it being invisible and then moving to a predetermined spot.

"Agito Occulto," The inkpot vanished and then a second later both Harry and Professor O'Bannon heard a crash and liquid splattering on the floor. Harry tried to hide his smile while the Professor openly laughed.

"Not to worry, Harry, I told you it was tricky. The important thing is that you moved it and made it invisible, now we have to work on your placement."

The broken inkpot reappeared on the floor next to the desk and the ink was splattered everywhere. The Professor quickly fixed the inkpot and vanished the ink while Harry continued practicing on objects that wouldn't break. When the objects reappeared Harry noticed that they had all were where he wanted them to go.

"Ok, Harry," The Professor spoke clearly impressed at how quickly his student was mastering these spells, "I have one more spell for you today, it is very similar to Protego but it affects numerous people and will last for one spell impact. For example, if you were to cast it on me the shield that is generated around me would absorb any one spell, after that, it is gone. The difficult part is that you have to form a list in your head of who you want it to affect. Obviously you don't want it to affect your enemy, so you picture in your head your allies, and possibly even bystanders. The incantation is _Servo Populus_, and you simply aim your wand into the air."

Harry nodded and pictured himself and Professor O'Bannon in his mind then pointed his wand up and said the incantation.

"Professor, how do we know if it worked?"

"Simple, cast a stunning spell on me, if it hits me it didn't work. Then I will try the same on you."

"Stupefy," Harry cast the spell at his Professor and watched as it absorbed into a clear shell around him. The Professor sent the same spell at Harry and got the same results.

"Well done, Harry, very well done. Twenty points for Gryffindor. You will make a fine Auror, Harry. You are dismissed. No homework."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry smiled as he left the classroom. He went to the Great Hall to join his friends for lunch before he had to got to his Friday afternoon Charms class. When he arrived Ginny was complaining about Snape's class.

"He took five points away from me because I was the first person to finish my potion!" Ginny stopped and smiled when she saw Harry. Harry bent over and kissed her gently.

"Bad potions class?" Don't worry about the points Professor O'Bannon gave me twenty points and taught me a couple pretty wicked spells. Watch."

"Agito Occulto," Harry pointed his wand at Ron who was sitting across the table from him. Ron instantly disappeared.

"Hey! How did I get over here?" Ron asked confused.

"Over where Ron? Where are you?" Hermione asked while looking all around for him.

"Right here next to Harry," Ron said, "can't you see me?"

"No," Ginny added smiling, "we can't see you Ron."

As Ginny finished her sentence Ron reappeared sitting right next to Harry. Hermione and Ginny both looked at Harry in awe. Ron looked completely bewildered as he stood up to walk around the table to sit down next to Hermione again.

"It's a spell to help protect people, it moves them and makes them invisible. I learned another one just to make people invisible and a third that casts a long lasting shield around numerous people," Harry explained to his three friends, "Other than Animagus, my Aurors training class has to be my favorite." Lunch ended and the three sixth years went to their Charms class with Professor Flitwick while Ginny went to Herbology.

It was Saturday morning and finally it was the day of the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Harry was in his coach's office going over last minute strategies in his head. He walked out of his office and the rest of his team were sitting there waiting.

"Ok everyone," Harry began his first pep talk, "I know most of you have never played an actual game of Quidditch before and that's ok. You have all practiced great over the last few weeks and I have no doubt that we will win the Cup. Now this is what I want to do, Neville and Seamus aim your bludgers at the Chasers, let me deal with Chang. Ginny, Paravti and Kaylee you three remind me of Bell, Johnson and Spinnet, you work great together as a team. I want quaffle control out there, score fast and score early. I want you to score every chance you get, if you build a 150 point lead all the better. Beaters, if you notice Chang and myself chasing the Snitch take her out. Don't cheat and don't play dirty but take her out. Ron, you are better than Wood now, don't let them score. Now lets go."

The Gryffindor team left the locker room ready to destroy Ravenclaw. They flew out into bright sunlight and loud cheers. Ravenclaw was already on the pitch and Cho Chang scowled at Harry as he flew over to her to shake her hand.

"Good luck, Captain," Harry said sticking out his hand. Cho simply nodded her head and took her position opposite him. Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. Ginny quickly got control of the quaffle while Dean called the game.

"Weasley with the Quaffle, she passes to Rose, Patil now has the quaffle, she goes behind the rings, passes back to Weasley, goal! Ten to nil Gryffindor!" Harry was circling high above the pitch watching his team, Neville and Seamus were doing an outstanding job as Beaters. They were hitting both bludgers at the other chasers causing them to swerve and miss passes. In the first five minutes of the game Gryffindor was in the lead eighty to nothing, Ravenclaw hadn't even taken a shot yet.

"Weasley with the quaffle again," Dean's voice boomed out over the crowd, "Wow! What a move? How did she turn on a knut like that? She goes into a loop, she has reached the top of her loop and passes to Rose who flies straight to the rings. She scores! Ninety to nothing Gryffindor!"

Harry was very pleased at how well his team was. He then noticed Cho following him closely waiting for him to make a move. Harry didn't see the Snitch yet but knew he had to make her think twice about following him. Harry turned left sharply and sped up, and Cho followed right behind him. Harry smiled as he went into a steep climb, again Cho followed him. 200 feet above the pitch Harry turned his climb into a steep dive. Cho followed his dive, Harry waited until he was just fifteen feet above the ground and pulled out of his dive. The crowd gasped as Cho used an extra ten feet to stop her dive. She charged after Harry again, Neville had hit the bludger just as Harry past him and it headed straight for Cho. She saw it at the last second and rolled to her left, the bludger caught the twigs on the end of her broom and caused it to spin out of control momentarily. By the time she regained control Harry was back circling the pitch. Cho had now decided to look for the Snitch on her own and not follow Harry.

A long hour later the score was 240 to 20, Ron had saved ten goals and was doing great. Harry knew his team was getting tired, he wanted to find the Snitch now just to end the game. Ron had just saved another goal when Harry finally saw the Snitch flying near Ginny. Harry darted straight for his girlfriend and the Snitch, Cho saw this and when she saw the Snitch herself she made her move. Harry had a three broom lead over Cho and was gaining on the Snitch.

Seamus sent a bludger at Cho that narrowly missed. Harry was now just an arms length away from having the snitch. The snitch was heading straight for Ron and his three goals. Harry kept steady on his course.

"Potter has almost got the snitch! He is heading straight for his own rings! He is going to crash into them, Chang pulls straight up in to a climb to avoid crashing. It's just Potter and the snitch now! Ron Weasley moves out of the way as Potter flies through the center ring! He has the snitch! Gryffindor wins 390 to 20! Oh no, what's this? Chang has been knocked off of her broom by a bludger."

Harry heard Dean talk about Cho falling to the ground and turned around and flew straight for her. He didn't think he was going to make it to her in time. Harry reached his arm out and grabbed the unconscious Cho's robes just ten feet above the ground. Harry slowly flew to the ground and gently placed Cho down. Madam Hooch landed right next to them and looked over Cho. The bludger had hit Cho on its way back to the beaters, it missed the first time it went by her and she thought she was safe. Madam Hooch picked Cho up and headed straight for the castle.

"You all did great out there today! Sorry to have kept you on your brooms for so long," Harry was celebrating with his team in the locker room after the game, "I couldn't have asked for a better performance from all of you."

"That was a brilliant catch of the snitch, Harry," Kaylee complemented him, "I thought for sure you were going to knock yourself out on the ring."

"Or knock me off my broom!" Ron jokingly yelled, "And what a great catch of the other teams seeker! That should be worth bonus points." The whole team laughed at this. Harry then suggested that they all go see how Cho is doing to show good sportsmanship. The seven Gryffindor's stepped out of the locker room and were met by the entire Gryffindor house. They led them back to the castle and stopped in to see Cho. When they arrived Cho was awake but very sore, she thanked Harry for coming and for checking on her.

That night there was a large victory party in the Gryffindor common room. Some of the students had snuck down to the kitchens and got butterbeer and numerous other treats. Ginny and Harry had sat on the couch and Harry held Ginny as they watched the fire. Ron and Hermione came over and sat with them. Ginny and Hermione had both fallen asleep while Ron and Harry continued talking late into the night. Finally the common room was cleared except for the four of them.

When Harry was finally ready to go to bed he woke Ginny up and told her that he was going to bed. She kissed him goodnight and went to her dorm, Ron and Hermione did the same. Harry had changed into his pajamas and laid down in his bed and thought of the game. Suddenly Harry sat straight up as he felt something trying to enter his mind. Harry had immediately closed his mind and trapped the person in his mind.

"I thought I told you weren't welcome, Professor Snape," Harry snapped, "Is this some sort of test?"

"Snape?" A cold voice spoke, "I am Lord Voldemort!"


	21. Voldemort

****

Voldemort

"You can't get into my head any more, Voldemort," Harry shouted wishing he could strike at his enemy right now. "What in the hell do you want this time anyways?"

"I came to check on you, Harry," Voldemort hissed back at him, "to see how things are coming along for you. But being able to actually talk with you instead of looking through your memories is much better."

"You can leave now, Tom. I have nothing to say to you."Harry spoke calmly. "I lost my fear when Tonks lost her life. You will pay for all the evil you have done, all the lives you have taken."

"Bellatrix was right," Voldemort was trying to find something to upset Harry, "she told me she noticed you had changed the day she killed that Auror. And are the rumors true? Did you really _kill_ Malfoy?"

"Tom, I will kill whoever I need to in order to end this war," Harry was still calm, "I will not rest until you and your Death Eaters are in prison or dead."

"I see that maybe I have been attacking you all wrong," Voldemort's red eyes glowed, "perhaps I shouldn't worry about attacking you yet. Maybe I'll go visit your Aunt and Uncle, or that little girlfriend of yours. How strong will you be with everyone around you dead?"

Finally Voldemort struck a nerve with Harry. Harry knew he couldn't do anything but avenge those who were already dead. Harry didn't want any more of his friends dead, especially Ginny, he didn't even want his Aunt and Uncle dead.

"You will not kill any more people I care about!" Harry's anger reached the surface and he attacked the part of Voldemort that was there with him. Harry never cast a spell or used his wand but Voldemort fell to his knees clutching his head. Voldemort yelled out in pain as Harry moved closer to him. Harry bent down and looked into Voldemort's eyes. "You do not scare me, now get out!"

A door opened behind Voldemort and he flew out of the door. Harry opened his eyes and saw all of the other boys in his dorm staring at him. Harry stood up and ran for the door. Harry made it to Professor Dumbledore's office and shouted the password at the gargoyles. Before the gargoyles had finished sliding open Harry ran up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore, are you here?" Harry yelled in the office.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked from the balcony in his office, "Are you ok?"

"Voldemort, sir. He was in my head tonight. I stopped him from getting in, but we talked. He's going to go after the Dursley's and Ginny, he told me he was done attacking me. Then I focused on hurting him and it worked, he fell to his knees and screamed. Then I expelled him from my mind."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Harry?"

"I hadn't gone to sleep yet, sir, I had just got ready to lay down. I thought it was Professor Snape but it wasn't."

"Harry return to your dorm, I will contact the Order and get them to Privet Drive as soon as possible. Well done, Harry."

Harry returned to his dorm and explained to his dorm mates what had happened. He told them all about the conversation and hurting Voldemort. He left out the part about Voldemort naming Ginny for an attack.

"I know it sounds crazy about how I talk about them but I don't want Voldemort to hurt the Dursley's," Harry told his friends. "I really think Aunt Petunia knows more than she is telling me."

"Harry what's your mirror doing," Ron asked as he pointed at the mirror Harry had laying on his night stand.

"What mirror Ron?" Harry had forgotten about the mirror that he had brought with him from Privet Drive when Moody used it as a Port Key. Harry walked over to the mirror and picked it up, looking back at him was not his reflection, but Aunt Petunia's face.

"Aunt Petunia? How did you get in the mirror," Harry asked confused.

"You little thief! You were the one that stole my mirror," Aunt Petunia ignored the question, "Why did you take that mirror, boy?"

"I didn't take it, we used it as a Port Key, I had forgotten about having it," Harry answered defending himself, "but what are you doing with a magic mirror?"

"It was how your Mother and I used to talk when she first left for that place your lot calls a school. We used to talk a lot before she became too good to talk with me anymore. She thought she was better than me just because I couldn't use magic."

Harry could see the hurt in his Aunt's eyes and he felt anger rising in him as she talked about his mother. Then he remembered his talk with Voldemort.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry began to speak but wasn't sure what or how to say it. "Members of the Order are on their way to your house. The three of you are in danger, Voldemort has made a direct threat against you. Please, do whatever the wizards in the Order say, they will keep you safe."

"More freaks here, in my house? I will not have it."

"Please, Aunt Petunia, Voldemort will kill you all if you don't listen to the Order. Please just listen this once," Harry wanted his relatives to be safe and was willing to do what ever it took. "If you listen to the members of the Order I promise I will never come back to Privet Drive again, you will never have to see me again. Just promise me you will listen to what they say."

"Fine, you have a deal, Harry, but you can _never_ come back here again," as Aunt Petunia finished speaking Harry saw a second persons face appear in the mirror. Harry couldn't believe who he saw appear in the mirror.

"No! You bastard, you leave them alone," Harry shouted into the mirror, "You want me come and get me! You know right where I am you coward! I'll be waiting here for you!"

Harry began to yell something else but he saw a bright flash of green light and his Aunt fell out of view. Voldemort began to laugh his evil laugh. Then he walked out of view of the mirror and Harry's teary reflection looked back at him. The other four boys in the room were all speechless. For the second time that night Harry ran out of the room. He was greeted in the common room by the rest of Gryffindor house who had been woken up by his yelling.

Harry headed straight for the portrait hole but before he got there it swung open. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both walked through the hole.

"Everyone, please return to your beds," McGonagall said calm voice.

Ginny walked down to be next to Harry, "I would like to stay with Harry, if that's ok Professors." Both Professors nodded their agreement.

Harryhung his head as he wrapped his arms around Ginny, "Ron and Hermione can stay too," Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, "perhaps you should all sit down."

Professor Dumbledore led them over to the couch in front of the fireplace and started a fire. Professor McGonagall sat in the chair to the right of the couch, Professor Dumbledore slowly sat down in a chair to the left. Harry sat closest to Dumbledore with Ginny right next to him. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the couch.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began, "I am sorry. Remus, Moody and Shacklebolt didn't make it in time. Voldemort got there first. Your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are dead Harry,Voldemort killed them."

Ginny and Hermione both let out gasps when they heard this. Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

"I know sir," Harry said as a tear ran down his cheek, "Myself and the other six year boys saw it happen."

"You all saw it," Professor McGonagall asked the question.

"Yes ma'am," Harry turned to speak to her, "In my Aunt's mirror that we used as a Port Key. It turns out that my mum and her used to talk to each other through the mirrors. We watched Voldemort Apparate and then kill my Aunt."

"I am sorry you had to witness that," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly, "I am sorry I wasn't faster, Harry."

"Don't be sorry, Professor, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been born, if I would have died, if I wouldn't have hurt Voldemort tonight, they would still be alive."

"No, Harry," Hermione spoke for the first time, "it is not your fault."

"Yeah love," Ginny said next, "Voldemort is an evil man and would kill them no matter what. Do not blame yourself and withdraw and start avoiding us. I won't let you."

"Don't you all see? No matter what we say, it is my fault," Harry continued to blame himself, "I should just meet him somewhere for a duel, winner takes all."

"Harry, you can't do that," Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "as much as I know you hate to hear it, you are the worlds only hope to win. And running into a fight with out a plan is not a smart thing to do."

Harry knew his Professor was right but he was tired of being _The Boy Who Lived_. He just wanted to be Harry. They all sat around the fire in silence until Harry finally spoke again.

"Professor, we can't continue to just sit around and wait for Voldemort to attack. We need to do something on the offensive."

Dumbledore nodded his head, he knew Harry was only counting on three of the four Houses. He also knew that those numbers reflected every single student in those three Houses second year and up.

"Continue to train the DA Harry," Professor Dumbledore was speaking quietly and directly to the four students on the couch. "We need as many wizards trained for battle as possible, I fear Voldemort's next attack will be here." While he finished his sentence he stood. He told Harry he was sorry one more time, then he and Professor McGonagall left the common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all fell asleep on the couch that night, and Harry vowed to himself Voldemort would never get Ginny.


	22. Home for the Holidays

****

Home for the Holidays

Weeks had passed since Harry watched his Aunt be murdered. In the time that passed Harry had grown closer to Ginny . They had truly become inseparable, the only time you could find them apart from each other was during class and when they were asleep. The four friends had become as close as the Marauders themselves.

Harry had pored himself into his studies, in every one of his classes he quickly rose to be in the top three students. In Potions he had secretly impressed Snape, that didn't stop Snape from taking points from him when ever possible. Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures there wasn't a spell he couldn't master, creature he couldn't tame or plant he couldn't sow. He still didn't like Divination but he began to take it seriously, he still hadn't learned how he could help Ginny avoid her fate but he wasn't giving up.

In both of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes he was learning faster than Professor O'Bannon could teach. They had already gone through Harry's beginners book for Aurors, he had begged Professor O'Bannon to let them start on the intermediate book. Professor O'Bannon stood by his no but did teach Harry some non-magic maneuvers. He taught him muggle combat techniques and also how to track and follow an enemy.

Harry's Animagus studies were slowly progressing. Every session he had made small improvements and advancements into fully transforming. At first he would get upset that he couldn't complete the transformation but learned to accept that it would happen eventually. Professor Dumbledore had sensed that Harry would be a full fledged Animagus before summer break.

The DA meetings were going just as good, Harry kept his promise to his Headmaster. He was teaching the members as fast as they could learn. Every member could now conjure a full fledge Patronus during practice, Harry had hoped the same would be true if a real Dementor were present. Harry was still teaching the members defensive spells, he didn't really want to teach them offensive spells. He knew if he taught them offensive spells it would embolden quite a few of them to recklessly get into a fight. Harry knew the time would come but he wasn't ready for that.

He did teach a small core group offensive spells in private, he knew that this group would more than likely be around during a fight. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all learning the offensive spells Harry knew, Hermione would even look up more in the library to learn.

Draco Malfoy had even been keeping his distance from Harry. Malfoy wanted his revenge but he wasn't willing to provoke Harry. He knew he would have to wait for his revenge when he had more allies of his own.

With Harry's busy schedule he completely forgot that Christmas break was coming. Ron asked him one day in between classes what he was getting Ginny. He and Ron were sitting in the common room while Ginny and Hermione had gone to the library to get some information on spells.

"I have no clue," Harry answered quietly, "I forgot Christmas was coming. What are you getting Hermione?"

"No clue, mate," Ron replied, "I want to get her something nice but I can only think of books, but she has all of them."

Harry laughed when his friend said this, neither of them wanted to deal with their girlfriends if they didn't have good presents for them.

"At least we will have some chance to shop for them when we go back home for break," Harry said with a small smile. "I'm sure your mum will let us go to Diagon Alley."

"I don't know, Harry," Ron said with a frown, "she will probably say it is too dangerous."

Ginny and Hermione entered the room at that moment carrying a large book they had retrieved from the library.

"Harry, we found a spell for our last DA meeting tonight," Ginny said cheerfully, "It's a spell that most fourth years should be able to learn without too much problems. It causes the targets mind to change focus, it's called _Novo Intentio_." Ginny put the book on the table for Harry to read.

Novo Intentio: The caster of this spell is attempting to distract another wizard or animal. To cast the spell do a forceful flick of the wand and say the incantation Novo Intentio. When the spell makes contact with the target it's mind will shift its focus.

"Wow," Harry spoke when he finished reading the passage, "That does sound pretty easy, and would be great if someone was saying an incantation. Great work you two." Harry gave Ginny a kiss and smiled at Hermione. "Ok, lets get going to the meeting."

Harry walked past the door to the room of requirement three times. While he walked past the door he was thinking of a large banquet hall decorated for Christmas. On one long table he had thought of eggnog, pumpkin juice, pumpkin pies, apple pies and various other treats. There was one long table down the middle of the room with place settings for all the members.

The group walked in and the room was just how Harry had pictured it. The others were obviously impressed at what Harry had planned. Ron then walked along the table and at each place mat he put a silver robe pin, the pin was just the letters DA. The four of them had planned to give everyone the pins at beginning of term but it took longer to make the amount needed. At the head of the table where Harry would be sitting Ron placed a gold DA pin down. Members began arriving and took their seats around the table. When all seats where filled Harry began the meeting.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our last meeting before Christmas. First I would like to present you with the DA pins in front of you. Merry Christmas, now you don't have to wear the pins if you don't wish too, some of you may feel they make you an easier target. It is up to you, we just thought it would be something nice for all of you." Harry picked up his pin and was surprised to see it was gold, he smiled then he pinned it to his robes. Without hesitation all of the other members pinned theirs to their robes.

"Great," Harry smiled, "before we get to our delicious pies and treats that the room brought from the kitchens I would like to go over one more spell. It seems to be an easy spell that is about fourth year level. But I am sure that all of us can learn it through time. Now I am going to demonstrate it on Ron here. Don't worry it is completely harmless. Now, Ron, please begin telling the members the process of casting a Patronus."

"Right. Well first you have to recall your happiest thought, then," Harry cast the spell, "Mine and Hermione's first kiss was wonderful." Ron blushed when he realized he was talking out loud. He looked at Hermione who had a combination of a scowl and a smile on her face. The rest of the members laughed.

"As you can see," Harry said while he tried to suppress his laughter, "The spell immediately caused Ron to change his minds focus. Now it is a random shift so it can be to anything, but it is automatic." Everyone was smiling at how simple it looked to be. "Now please split up into pairs and begin practicing, your wand motion needs to be a forceful flick at the target."

For the next hour the members all practiced the spell, as Harry had expected the fifth years and up learned it right away. The fourth years took about half an hour to learn it and by the end of the hour almost the rest of the members had achieved it at least once. Robert Tooker was the fastest to learn for third year and Kaylee rose for second year.

A few spells would miss their intended target and hit someone else, but luckily this was much safer than stunning spells. Harry found it extremely amusing to hit Ron with the spell as a majority of the time he instantly began talking about Hermione. Ron eventually figured out what his friend was doing and he shot one back at Harry, Harry instantly began talking about how much he cared about Ginny. Ginny smiled at Harry and told him she cared about him too.

"Ok everyone," Harry said while he was still blushing, "that should about do it for the spell. Help yourself to the refreshments, and please do not use this spell on Professor's. And have a Merry Christmas."

"So do we know what the plans for Christmas break are," Hermione asked, "I talked to my mum and dad and they told me I could stay with you three."

"Well mum told us if we wanted to leave Hogwarts it would be to go to Grimmauld Place," Ron said, "that is if it is ok with Harry."

"Why would it have to be ok with me?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Because, Harry, dear," Ginny said playfully, "It is your house."

"Oh yeah," Harry laughed, "Well then I say we all go stay at Grimmauld Place for the break."

Harry walked in the front door of Grimmauld Place and was happy to be home. He looked around the house, it was a much warmer place to stay now. There were no cobwebs in the corners or dark items laying around the house. There were Christmas decorations up throughout the house and a large Christmas tree in the sitting room. Dobby and Winky greeted Harry at the door.

"Welcome home, Sir," Dobby spoke as he bowed low, "Dobby is most happy to be seeing you."

"Welcome home, Sir," Winky squeaked as she curtseyed, "Winky is also pleased to see you, sir."

"Thank you both," Harry smiled, "The house looks wonderful, you two have done a great job."

"Mrs. Weasley has helped us plenty," Dobby reported, "Dobby thinks that she loves to clean almost as much as a house-elf, sir."

Arthur, Remus, and Moody all helped the kids bring their trunks inside and up to their rooms. Molly immediately went to the kitchen to begin cooking, Dobby and Winky followed her to help.

"So, boys," Remus began speaking when they reached the room Harry and Ron shared, "how has your first few months at Hogwarts been?"

"For the most part its been great," Harry answered, "We destroyed Ravenclaw in the first Quidditch match, the DA meetings are going really good. Me and Ginny are getting along great, which reminds me, would it be possible to make a trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure, Harry," Arthur told him, "We will all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with the Floo Network. I need to do some shopping myself."

Ron and Harry smiled at Arthur and Remus. Arthur and Ron walked out of the room and downstairs. Remus walked over to Ron's bed and sat down.

"Harry," Remus started to speak quietly, "I hear you are doing very well in school."

"Yeah I am, Professor," Harry answered, "it's because of Ginny"

"Harry we are friends, please call my Remus or Moony. Why is it now that you are doing so well in school it is because of Ginny?"

"Because of what happened in the Wizengamot Council lounge the first day back to Hogwarts. Didn't you hear about it?"

"No I haven't heard anything about it. Harry, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, after the feast the stairs changed and we went down a corridor that led us to the lounge. When we were there Merlin's ghost appeared and talked to us until Professor Dumbledore came and got us."

"Oh I see, Harry, you do know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah I do, and Ginny was the one that summoned him."

"And that is why you are studying so hard this year, you plan on preventing Ginny from sacrificing herself. That is very noble Harry, and yes it is possible to prevent it, but remember, it will ultimately come down to what Ginny's heart desires to do."

"I know, Remus, I still have to do what I can."

"I know you will, Harry," Remus walked out of the room and down stairs.

A week later Ginny came into Harry's room and woke him and Ron up. Harry at first just rolled over to go back to sleep. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over and started gently kissing Harry on the neck and cheek.

"Just what do you two think you are doing," Ron asked sleepily.

"We aren't doing anything bad, Ronald," Ginny told him, "I'm just waking Harry up and giving him a Christmas kiss."

"What a way to wake up," Harry said with a smile on his face, "Ginny, you can wake me up like that every morning if you would like."

"We'll see," Ginny said teasingly, "Now get up so we can go open our presents."

Harry and Ron followed Ginny out of the room and to the Sitting Room. Everyone else was already sitting or laying in the room. Ron went and sat next to Hermione who quickly rested her head on his shoulder. Arthur and Molly were on the couch next to Ron, Fred and George sat in chairs next to the tree. Harry and Ginny sat on a love seat across from the tree. Remus passed out the presents to every body.

Harry got the usual candy from Ron, Hermione got him a daily planner bound in dragon hide, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got him the usual red sweater with a large H on the front. Fred and George gave him a very large supply of items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Remus gave him a telescope. He opened Ginny's gift last, when he opened the box his mouth fell open. Harry pulled out the first item which was a beautiful mahogany box with a glass top.

"It is a display box for your medals," Ginny explained, "See there is your Order of Merlin medal and I put a gold DA pin in there for you also"

"It's wonderful,love," Harry said with a smile, "I love it."

Harry pulled three mahogany picture frames out of the box next. He looked at each of them and saw letters behind the glass of each one. The first one he saw was his Order of Merlin letter.

"How did you get this, Ginny," Harry spoke in a quiet voice, "I lost this."

"I happen to know the Minister of Magic," Ginny said in a matter of fact tone, "He was able to get a second one done for you."

"Thanks, Ginny, thank you, Mr. Weasley," Harry looked at Arthur.

The next letter he saw in a frame was the letter the Ministry wrote to declare Sirius innocent. The final letter was the letter from Harry's mum that he found in the Bloodline Box.

"They are wonderful, Ginny," Harry leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you, here open mine."

Ginny took the box from Harry with a curious look. The box was wrapped but there were holes in the top. Ginny unwrapped it and opened the box.

"Oh, Harry! It's so cute," Ginny exclaimed as she pulled a small smoke gray kitten out of the box. The kitten purred and it's yellow eyes looked up at Ginny as she held it.

"It's part Kneazle," Harry told her, "Well at least that's what the shop keeper at the Magical Menagerie told me. Oh and it is a male."

"Even if he isn't he is perfect," Ginny said while she through her arms around Harry, "I'll name him Smoke." The kitten purred in Ginny's lap as everyone sat around talking.

"Thanks for the quills, ink, and parchment, Harry," Hermione thanked him.

"Yeah and thanks for the pack of Chocolate Frogs," Ron said smiling, "I should get close to completing my set now."

The group laughed when Smoke decided it would be fun to chase Crookshanks around the room. Crookshanks would occasionally hide behind a chair and wait for Smoke to walk past. Then Crookshanks would jump out and scare Smoke and take off running in the opposite direction.

The rest of the holiday was spent at Grimmauld Place playing with the cats or the Quidditch set. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of the time together in Buckbeaks room just talking about the future. When Harry was alone with Ginny he seemed to forget that he was to be the savior of the wizarding world. The night before they left for Hogwarts, Harry hung the three letters Ginny had framed in his master bedroom. The next morning they all loaded back into the Ministry cars and went back to Hogwarts.


	23. Back to School

****

Back to School

"Did you have a good holiday, Harry," Professor Dumbledore asked as Harry walked into his office for his first Animagus lesson after Christmas.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered with a smile, "It was perfect. For a while I even forgot about the war, I'm looking forward to a time when I don't have to remember the war."

"Well, Harry, you must always remember the war. Even when it is over, because if we forget then we are doomed to go through it again."

"Yes, sir, how was your holiday?"

"It was splendid, Harry, very relaxing. Now lets see how much progress you have made."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on becoming a red fox, he watched as his body in his mind slowly transformed into a fox. Harry had expected to stop somewhere in between human and fox but the image progressed all the way to the image of the fox.

Harry asked Professor Dumbledore how he looked but all he heard a barking sound. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore who was smiling down at him.

"Well done, Harry, take a look in the mirror," Professor Dumbledore motioned to a full length mirror behind his desk.

Harry looked in the mirror, "I can't believe I finally did it." Looking back at Harry was an average size red fox; his chest and neck were white as was the tip of his tail, which was wagging happily. His legs and pointy ears were black and the rest of his body was an orange-red color. Harry the fox spun around in happy circles while looking in the mirror. Professor Dumbledore bent down and scratched Harry behind the ears; Harry again wagged his tail happily.

Harry concentrated and he slowly transformed back into his human form. Harry looked himself over in the mirror, everything was back to normal. Harry turned to his Professor and smiled.

"Thanks, Professor, I can't wait to show the others."

"You are welcome, Harry, now remember, Animagus is very difficult and dangerous magic. It should only be learned when concentration can not be broken," Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing wink, "run along, Harry, ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry was so happy now, he was an Animagus now and Professor Dumbledore had given him the equivalent of his ok to teach his friends. Harry was running down the corridors not paying attention to anything else but getting to the common room. Someone stepped out in front of a side corridor and right in front of Harry.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy's voice boomed down the corridor to Harry, "I finallyhave you alone and to myself."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from the corridor and took position behind Malfoy. Each one of them was cracking their knuckles while Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry knew that there would be no easy way out of this.

"Malfoy, you know you don't want to fight with me," Harry said while he pulled his wand out of his robes, "just let me pass and you will not get hurt."

Malfoy laughed forgetting the power Harry had displayed before. Harry could sense that Malfoy was much more confident since returning from the holiday break. Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He cast the disarming spell but Harry had cast his spell a second before.

Harry was standing behind Malfoy now with his wand aimed right at Malfoy. Draco was searching around for Harry; he was yelling orders to his goons. Draco then turned around and started to walk down the hall muttering to himself. Before Draco finished his second step Harry reappeared.

"Holy cricket!" Malfoy screamed as he fell down from fright, "How did you…"

"Expelliarmus," Harry's spell sent Draco's wand flying down the corridor, "leave me alone, Malfoy, as much as I dislike you and your father I am sorry he is dead. You can not beat me." A breeze began blowing down the corridor and Harry's robes fluttered. "Now, go back to your dorm and hide."

Crabbe and Goyle were charging at Harry but he caused a strong wind and the two goons were effectivelystopping the two goons intheir tracks. Harry turned his back on Malfoy and walked down the corridor.

Harry eventually reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. When the portrait swung open Harry transformed himself into the fox and snuck into the common room. He saw Ron was sitting by himself at the fire bent down doing homework. Harry saw that no one else was in the room. He stalked Ron like he was a small Rabbit, and crept over to the couch. He suddenly jumped up onto the arm of the couch barking loudly.

Ron jumped to his feet, when he jumped he knocked his inkpot over and spilled it all over the table. His books fell to the floor and Ron fell over the couch backwards. Harry ran over to Ronwagging his tail.

"Bloody hell," Ron said to the fox, "How did you get in here?" Ginny and Hermione had come in from the portrait hole and saw Ron lying on the floor with the couch knocked over.

"Ron," Hermione screamed, "Are you ok?"

Harry saw Ginny and ran straight to her wagging his tail. He ran circles around Ginny as Hermione helped Ron to his feet.

"Get that bloody dog out of here, Ginny," Ron snapped, "it about gave me a damn heart attack."

"Now is that away to talk about your best mate, Ron," Ginny said as she picked up the fox. Ginny scratched behind Harry's ears as she set him back down.

"Sorry I scared you so bad, but you should have seen your face!" Harry spoke with a smile. Harry bent over double with laughter, Ginny laughed while also trying to scold Harry for scaring Ron. Hermione was amazed that Harry had finally managed to transform, Ron on the other hand was between anger and laughter. "How did you know it was me, Gin."

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't recognize you?" Ginny answered, "Besides, there is a very faint pattern around your eyes that look like glasses. Besides, what other red fox would be in here?"

"Harry! You could have… You really shouldn't…" Ron couldn't finish his sentences as he finally gave in and started laughing, "Ok, you got me mate, good job. So you are finally an Animagus? Wicked."

"Sorry Ron," Harry said laughing, "I couldn't help it, it was just a perfect opportunity. The best part is, Professor Dumbledore basically gave me permission to teach you guys how to do it."

"Really?" Hermione asked inquisitively, "What did he say?"

"He told me to remember it was difficult and dangerous magic, and that it should only be attempted when concentration can't be broken. Then he gave mea wink."

Harry told them all to decide what animal form they wanted to be and the next night they would start their training. Harry went to his dorm and came back with his book bag. He sat on the couch and pulled out a roll of parchment, then he began writing his essay for Snape's class. When he finished writing his essay he looked at Ginny who had fallen asleep, Smoke had curled up in her lap. Harry woke Ginny up and told her he was going to bed. They said good night and went to bed.

The next night after dinner the quartet made their way to the Room of Requirement which had four beanbag chairs in the center of the room. There was a bucket full of bottles of butterbeer and a table that had plates of cookies.

"Ok," Harry began, "Did you three think of what animals you would like to become?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I want to be a Falcon."

"I chose to be aPanther," Hermione spoke with a smile.

"Ginny," Harry talked quietly, "what about you?"

"I chose," Ginny blushed as she talked, "well all I could think of was a Red Fox."

Harry blushed at hearing this and then nodded his head. He and his three friends got comfortable in their chairs. Harry looked at each one of them.

"First I just want to say that this probably won't be as easy for you as it was for me," Harry spoke honestly, "I had the added help of Snape teaching me to clear my mind. That is the first step, completely clear your mind of all thoughts but the animal you want to be."

The three Animagi students nodded their heads.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on a picture of the animal you want to become. Don't think of anything else."

Harry sat there and waited for a while before he talked again.

"Ok, open your eyes," Harry spoke softly as to not scare his friends, "Did you all concentrate on your animals?"

The three of them nodded to Harry who smiled. He told them to all close their eyes and think about their animal again. When he asked if they were able to picture the animal exactly as they had before they all said no.

"We can't go on to the next step until you can repeat the image identically," Harry said with a smile, "each and every time. So keep practicing."

An hour had passed since Harry spoke last, finally Ginny spoke.

"I did it," Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, "my fox is in the exact same position every time for the last five tries."

"Good for you, love," Harry smiled back, "Ron, Hermione what about you?"

They both shook their heads, they were getting closer but they admitted there were minor differences. They spent the rest of their time relaxing and talking about their next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. They knew that they would have no problem beating them, which meant that to win the cup all they would have to do is beat Slytherin. Harry sat there holding Ginny's hand smiling. The more he learned the more confidant he got that he could defeat Voldemort.

A month had passed since the first night Harry began teaching the others how to be an Animagus. Ginny had been the first to make any change, she was able to grow ears but would get stuck there. Hermione was next and she made a bit more progress, her arms had turned intolarge blackpanther legsand she grew a tail. Ron was able to cover his entire body in feathers, the ones on his back were dark grey and the ones on the front were black and white striped. He was also able togrow a tail but that was it. Harry knew it wouldn't be long now until all three of them were able to join him as animals.

Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match and now had to wait until the end of may before they got their chance at Slytherin. Neville and Seamus were beginning to be considered the best Beaters Hogwarts had seen in quite a few years. The three Chasers were able to score at will and seemed that they could read each other's minds while in the air. If Ron continued playing like he was he would have no problem joining a professional Quidditch team.

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in early February, Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand along the lake. Harry could see the squid swimming in the lake and thought back to the mer-people he had met during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry," Ginny asked quietly, "what are you thinking about? You seem distant."

"I was thinking back to the Triwizard Tournament when I had to swim in the lake," Harry answered honestly, "and about what it's going to be like when I am out of school."

"Oh," Ginny smiled, "So what do you see in the future?"

"Well lets see here," Harry said putting his hands to his temples pretending to look into the future, "I havedefeated Voldemort, I'm working as an Auror and, wow, there is a beautiful woman in Grimmauld Place with me. Now isn't that kid the cutest, looks just like me."

"Harry," Ginny giggled as she rested her head on his chest, "who is the girl in the house?"

"It's you Ginny," Harry smiled, "I wouldn't want any one else there."

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and kissed him.

"Good answer Harry Potter."


	24. Harry's Orders

****

Harry's Orders

It was late March now and Harry was sitting in his Double Potions class with Ron and Hermione. Today they were brewing the _Desino Cruor_ potion. The purpose of this potion was to stop the drinker from bleeding. If brewed properly it could stop the bleeding of an amputated limb, but wouldn't guarantee survival. If brewed improperly it would cause the drinkers blood to clot in their body. Ron was reading the ingredients on the board out loud.

"Two crushed beetles, three large diced leeches, one fairy wing, one unicorn hair, and three drops of dragon's blood," Ron was beginning to look sick, "Harry, never, and I mean never, let me drink this stuff. It sounds as bad as the Polyjuice Potion."

Harry laughed as he filled his cauldron with water and began to boil it. He took two beetles out of his supplies and began to crush them. Once the water was boiling he waited the instructed five minutes before adding the beetles, then another three minutes to add two of the leeches. While he was waiting for those to brew for ten minutes he put three drops of the dragons blood on a piece of parchment and allowed his third leech to drink it.

"So are you and Ginny going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Harry?" Hermione asked while she waited for her leech to drink the blood, "only one more trip for the year after this one."

"I hadn't asked," Harry answered honestly while he laid his fairy wing on the table, "I guess I just assumed we were going to."

"You should probably ask mate," Ron spoke while Hermione gave him a surprised look, "from what I understand, girls don't like it when we assume."

"You, Hermione," Harry said laughing, "you have taught Ron well."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a wink to Ron.

Harry picked up his remaining leech and made sure that all of the dragon's blood was gone. He saw that it was so he diced the leech on top of the fairy wing, then rolled it up in the same wing. Finally when it was rolled up tightly he tied it all together with the unicorn hair. Harry slowly put the bloody bundle into the potion and stirred. Harry could see that his potion was slowly turning blood-red like it was supposed to.

"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice came from behind Harry, "once again your potion looks to be brewing perfectly. How many times must I insist that you do not have your know it all friend help you with your potions. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Just as Snape was to vanish Harry's potion the dungeon door opened. Professor Dumbledore came walking in and whispered something to Snape.

"Class," Snape spoke to his students, "Professor Dumbledore will be finishing the period with you."

Snape grabbed an empty potion bottle and filled it with some of Harry's potion and left the room.

"Ah, I see that you are brewing _Desino Cruor,_" Professor Dumbledore spoke while looking at Harry's thick blood-red brew. "A very potent potion if brewed correctly, which you three seem to be doing a wonderful job, ten points to Gryffindor."

The three Gryffindor's smiled as Professor Dumbledore gave them a coy wink. At the end of the class everyone bottled their potions and left a sample on Professor Snape's desk before they cleaned up their desks.

"Harry, would you please wait after class for me?" Dumbledore asked from behind Snape's desk.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he waited for the room to empty, "Is everything ok, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry, everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about the DA. How are they meetings going?"

"They are going great sir," Harry spoke, he had an idea why Professor Dumbledore wanted to know, "everyone is learning quickly."

"That is good to hear, Harry, very good. Who would you say are your star pupils? Aside from the four new Marauders?"

"Well," Harry smiled when the Professor referred to him and his friends as the new Marauders, "Robert Tooker, the third year from America is probably the strongest of the new members, and some of last years. Kaylee Rose is a very good second year. Neville has come a long way with his new wand, actually I would say anyone fifth year and up would be a very formidable fight. I wouldn't want to meet any of the members on the wrong terms though."

"Excellent, Harry, I have learned that Voldemort is very seriously planning an attack on Hogwarts. We need to develop a plan to protect the students here."

"But, Professor, that is why we have the DA."

"I know, Harry, but I can't risk letting the students fight. If anything were to happen to the students it would not go over well with the Ministry or the parents at all. But that leaves me in a predicament."

"How so, sir?"

"Well first, Voldemort and his followers coming here really is a great opportunity for the Order. The down side is that students are here, we could move them all to an undisclosed location, but we don't know when the attack will be. And this is really the safest place to be until the fighting begins. Which means that once the fighting starts, how will we keep the students safe?"

"I understand, sir. I can issue standing orders at the next meeting. Once the fighting begins my fifth year and younger members will gather up all of the non members and move them to a safer place in Hogwarts. They will stay there to protect them. I think you will find it very difficult to keep most of the sixth years from fighting, but I will give them orders to stay in the castle and defend the route to the other students. The seventh years are technically of age but I will give them orders to stay in the castle and be a back up support for the Order."

"Good, Harry, thank you. You really will make a great leader some day."

"Thank you, sir."

When Harry walked out of the room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Ron was about to ask what that was about when Harry put his finger to his lips and shook his head. They walked in silence to their common room where they found it empty except for Ginny. Harry pulled a galleon out of his pocket and set the date and time for tonight at seven P.M.

"Harry, what's going on," Ginny asked as she pulled her coin out of her pocket, "did something happen?"

"Not yet, Gin," Harry said, "But by end of term expect Voldemort to be here."

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, "what about all the students?"

"Well that is what the meeting tonight is for. I'm going to be giving some standing orders on what to do."

"When is this going to happen," Ginny asked quietly, "will we be able to hide the students?"

"Not until the fighting begins. We don't know when Voldemort will attack. It will probably happen sometime near end of term."

That night Harry had the Room of Requirement set up with one single large table with seats for all of the members around it. The table was empty except for name plates in front of each seat. Harry was placed in the center with Ginny, flanking to his left and Hermione on his right, Ron was next to Hermione. The rest of the table was set up according to year.

The four of them sat at their places and waited for the members to arrive. All of the members had confused looks on their faces when they saw the large table. They each took their seats and sat quietly waiting for Harry to talk. Once the entire table was full Harry called the meeting to order.

"I have called you all here tonight to discuss some strategy," Harry spoke with a loud authoritative voice, "Voldemort has been quiet since his attack on my relatives. That means he is planning something, I have a feeling that something is an attack on Hogwarts."

There was a collective gasp from the group as Harry spoke.

"This is what I want done if there is an attack here. Members in their fourth year or below; I am appointing Mr. Tooker as your leader, Ms. Rose, you will be his assistant. You will be responsible for finding all non-members of the order and taking them to a secure location. That includes Slytherins, but don't be surprised if some refuse to go, don't force the issue. Protect those who are willing to go. Mr. Tooker are you willing to take this responsibility?"

"Yes sir," Robert spoke as if he were in a true Army, "Where will we go?"

"There is a corridor on the fifth floor that is very seldom used. To get the stairs to take you to the corridor all you have to say is protection. The stairs have been set to listen to only Mr. Tooker or Ms. Rose, so it won't work for anyone else. If for some reason you two aren't able to lead the group there, I want the group to go to the astronomy tower and stay there. Oh, and please I don't want you two using those stairs at anytime other than an attack. At the top of the stairs follow the corridor and stay in the room it leads you to, you will be safe there."

"Yes sir," both of Harry's newest Officers said in unison.

"Fifth and sixth years," Harry began issuing his new orders, "You will be lead by Ms. Weasley, Mr. Creevey, will be her assistant. Your job will be to defend the route to the younger students. I want half to be on the route to the fifth floor corridor, the other half defend the astronomy tower."

"Yes, sir," Ginny and Colin both answered.

"Seventh years," Harry said with a sigh, "You are all of age and can fight if you wish. I would request though that you remain in the castle and back up the teachers and staff that are fighting. Ms. Chang you will be in charge of the seventh years."

"Yes, sir," Cho said quietly.

Harry looked around the table and smiled. The members all were willing to follow his orders without question, he knew they could win the battle if they all did what was asked.

"That will do for tonight, thank you for coming."

The crowd all rose and shuffled their way out of the room, Harry remained seated and didn't speak until everyone was out of the room except Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron, Hermione, I can't ask you but I would like the two of you with me when the battle happens."

"We'll be there, mate," Ron answered for them both.

"And what about me?" Ginny asked hurt, "I am your girlfriend and deserve to be at your side during a fight too!"

"Ginny," Harry replied knowing she would be upset, "I need you to lead the defense group, you are the strongest fifth year I have, and stronger than most sixth years. And I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Harry James Potter! I do not need to be protected and made to stand by while I watch the man I love fight in a war," Ginny's face turned a red to rival the color of her hair, "How do you think I would feel if something were to happen to you while I wasn't at your side?"

Ron and Hermione had snuck off and left the room while Harry and Ginny _discussed _his orders.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded, "Please, just promise me you will respect my decision."

"I will not!" Ginny was at her boiling point, "I hate the decision you made, I can't believe you. You are being so selfish, Harry."

"Ginny, I am sorry," Harry spoke quietly, "I have made my decision. I don't want you on the battlefield when the time comes."

Ginny stood up and stormed out of the room leaving Harry sitting in his chair alone. Hermione had followed Ginny to attempt to calm her down while Ron came back into the room. He sat next to Harry and searched for something to say.

"Mate," he finally settled on, "I respect what you are trying to do for Ginny. I even appreciate it. But she is a Weasley, we have a habit of being loyal, and what's more Ginny loves you mate. She would do anything for you and you making her stay in the background hurts her."

"I know, Ron," Harry said quietly then he took a deep breath, "it's just. Remember the night of the Start of Term Feast? How me and Ginny met Merlin?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me how Merlin is usually summoned."

"How?"

"Well you trace his name on the plaque and if you meet the criteria he will appear. He will only appear if the person that summons him is going to sacrifice themselves for someone they love within a year."

"And you summoned him?"

"No, Ron, Ginny did. That's why I don't want her on the battlefield, I am trying to stop that from happening."

"Does she know?"

"No, only you, Remus, and Dumbledore know."

"You had better go talk to her then mate, at least try to make up with her."

Harry nodded his head and left the room, Ron followed him out. Harry went back the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. Harry asked her where Ginny was and she told him that she was in her dorm and that she did not want to talk to him at the moment.

Ron interrupted and told Hermione that Harry had his reasons for what he did. Harry shot Ron a glare then decided to tell Hermione what he had told Ron. Hermione's coldness towards Harry quickly subsided and she said she would go see if Ginny would come down.

Smoke came running down the stairs as Hermione disappeared from view. Smoke came straight to Harry and stopped in front of him and hissed and growled at Harry. Smoke then turned around and went back upstairs.

"That cat," Ron said with a grin, "Is definitely part Kneazle."

Harry nodded his head in agreement when Ginny came down the stairs, she sat on the couch and looked into the fire. Harry cleared his throat, took a deep breath and walked to the couch, he sat down next to Ginny who looked at him, her face was stained with tears.

"Ginny, I am so sorry I upset you. There is a reason why I did what I did."

"And that would be?" Ginny said with a sob.

Harry decided it was best to explain his reason. She listened quietly then nodded her head when he was done. She threw her arms around Harry and sobbed louder.

"Ok, Harry," Ginny said into his chest, "I'll lead the fifth and sixth years."

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry kissed her on top of the head and held her close.


	25. Patronus and Quidditch

****

Patronus' and Quidditch

The next month flew by for Harry and his friends. Ginny had been studying night and day for her O.W.L.'s, and the other three had been studying for their end of year exams. Despite Harry's confidence in the Quidditch team he increased the practices from one a week to two a week.

Harry continued having DA meetings, instead of learning new spells he had them run drills. He would time the groups to see how long it would take to get from various places in the castle to their positions. He was pleased at the progress they were making, the group that was to take the non-members to the fifth floor were able to leave from their dorm rooms and get to the corridor in four minutes.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had reached the point where they couldn't advance any further in Animagus. Harry told them that it was ok, the same thing happened to him. He said that as soon as they passed this part they would complete their training quickly.

This was a busy weekend for the Gryffindor's, first they had a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, and the last Quidditch Cup game of the year on Sunday. Ginny wanted to stay in the dorm on Saturday but didn't want to miss the last Hogsmeade trip either. Harry got her to compromise, she would go to Hogsmeade in the morning and they would be back by one P.M. so she could study.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Harry asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah, lets go," Ginny said as she stood up from the table, "I really do have loads of homework to finish."

The group began their walk down the path to Hogsmeade. As they passed through the gates to Hogwarts Harry saw a large brown owl fly over head and into the castle. They entered Hogsmeade and saw that quite a few students were already there. They walked past Zonko's Joke Shop because they knew Fred and George would kill them if they found out the four of them were shopping at the competions shop.

They walked into The Three Broomsticks, and found a booth in a back corner. Harry went to the bar and waited for Madam Rosemerta to come take his order. He ordered four butterbeers and carried them back to the table.

"Here you go," Harry handed out the bottles as he sat down, "I can't believe this is our last trip to Hogsmeade this year."

"No kidding," Ron added, "this year has flown by. It seems like just last month we were getting our O.W.L.'s."

Ron finished his sentence and Ginny dropped her head to the table. She was so stressed she couldn't even handle it when someone said the word O.W.L.'s. Harry rubbed his hand on Ginny's back to comfort her.

Harry looked up and saw Hedwig fly into the bar and fly straight at him. She landed on the table and stuck her leg out in front of Harry. Harry reached out and untied the letter on her leg. Hedwig nipped at Harry's fingers until he gave her some peanuts from the dish on the table. Then she flew back out of the bar and went back to the castle.

"What does it say, Harry," Ginny asked, "who is it from?"

Harry read the letter to himself.

Harry,

Please return to Hogwarts as soon as you get this. There is something we need to discuss. Sorry to cut your trip short.

Albus Dumbledore

"I have to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said when he finished reading the letter, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see me."

Harry finished his butterbeer and stood up from the table and walked to the door. He stopped and walked back to the booth. He bent over and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry said as he stood back up.

"Ok love, see you tonight," Ginny replied.

Harry walked up the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. When he arrived he saw that Professors McGonagall, SnapeandHagrid were there, as was Arthur Weasley.

"Ah, thank you for coming, Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry walked over to the desk, "We are all here now, lets get started. Harry, I asked you to come back so we could discuss Voldemort's attack."

"I must disagree with this course of action, Albus," Arthur spoke up, "We should send all the children home now. We can't risk putting the students in that kind of danger."

"Minister," Albus spoke, "I understand your concern but I do believe Mr. Potter has come up with a plan to minimize the risk."

"Headmaster," Snape spoke this time, "Do you really think we should trust this kind of planning to a student."

"Yes, Professor," Albus spoke again, "I do trust Harry's plan. Harry, please explain the plan to the Minister."

Harry spent the next several minutes explaining his plan to Arthur and the rest of the Order members that were there. He then explained that there could be a few Aurors waiting in the Wizengamot Council Lounge to protect the students that arrive.

"Ok," Arthur answered, "are you sure that the DA members will follow through with your plan?"

"Yes, sir, I am completely sure they will follow my orders," Harry answered.

"Very well," Arthur gave in, "I guess Hogwarts is a much safer place for all the students."

"From what Professor Snape has told me," Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Voldemort is planning his attack near the end of May. I feel we should invite members of the Order who won't arouse suspicion when they aren't seen daily."

"Who are you thinking of, Professor," Arthur asked.

"Bill and Charley, Alastor, Mundungus and Remus," Dumbledore answered, "and obviously all of the staff will be here. The only way Voldemort can attack Hogwarts is by coming through the main entrance or fly in by brooms, either way he will try to go unnoticed for as long as possible."

"But, sir," Harry spoke up, "How will the students know the attack is happening, if Voldemort doesn't announce he is on the grounds?"

"I will post Fawkes on the Astronomy tower, when he sees the Death Eaters arrive he will come to me first so I can notify the staff, then he will come to you. When you see Fawkes, send your Patronus through the school. That will act as the catalyst for the DA to go into action, and the Order will also then come out of hiding. We will have Order members hiding at the main entrance as well so as to prevent Death Eaters from escaping that way," Dumbledore instructed Harry.

"Ok sir," Harry answered, "I'll inform the DA what the signal will be."

"Now I don't expect to catch them all, but we could definitely lower their numbers," Albus was ending the meeting, "Ok, Harry, you may go, please inform the DA as soon as possible."

Harry left the office and found his three closest friends in the common room waiting for him. He told them of the plan and called an emergency meeting. At the meeting he explained to everyone that if they saw his Patronus running through the grounds that they were to immediately initiate their plan.

"Are you telling us this because you think there is going to be an attack?" Robert Tooker asked.

"Well an attack is always possible, Robert," Harry answered, "but I realized that it could quite possibly be a surprise attack and we wouldn't all know right away. This was the easiest way I could think of notifying everyone fast."

"Ok," Robert spoke again, "how do you think they will attack?"

"I have no clue, Robert," Harry said honestly, "I am just preparing us for a possible attack. So if you see my Patronus put your plans into action."

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed down to the Quidditch pitch early to get ready for today's match. They arrived and found the rest of the team already doing laps and running drills. Harry smiled he knew that they were going to win the Quidditch Cup with no problem.

The trio joined in the drills and spent the next hour warming up. Harry led the team back into the locker room where they all changed and Harry gave them another pep talk and went over their strategy.

"Neville, Seamus, don't worry about the other Chasers, go after Malfoy as much as possible," Harry paused while everyone laughed, "seriously, I want him running scared by the end of the match. This means that you Chasers are going to have to really be hard on their Chasers. Ron do what you always do and we will win hands down."

Harry led the team out of the locker room and onto the pitch. They were greeted by cheers from three quarters of the school. Harry kicked off from the ground and circled the pitch with his team.

The Slytherin team walked onto the pitch and were met by more jeers than cheers. Malfoy led his team on a lap around the pitch and then took their places. Harry flew over to Draco to shake his hand, Draco spit at Harry's hand. Harry said a few choice words to Malfoy and went back to his position to wait for Madam Hooch to start the match.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and released the balls. Malfoy flew straight for Harry trying to knock him off of his broom. Harry dodged the attack and began to circle to look for the Snitch. Neville and Seamus were having a great time sending Bludger after Bludger at Malfoy. A few of them even hit Malfoy in the back. Madam Hooch scolded Neville once, he was able to convince her that hewas sure that Malfoy was after the Snitch.

"Weasley has the Quaffle, she passes to Rose," Dean was calling the game once again, "Rose shoots, she scores! Gryffindor is up twenty to ten. Slytherin with the Quaffle again they are flying at Ron Weasley star Keeper for Gryffindor, he blocks the shot!. What's this? Potter has been knocked off his broom by Malfoy!"


	26. The Battle Begins

****

The Battle Begins

Harry had fallen ten feet before he caused a strong wind to push him back up to his broom. As he remounted his broom the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Harry took off after Malfoy who was now trying to get as far away from Harry as fast as possible.

"Potter is back on his broom!" Dean said with a sigh of relief, "He is chasing after Malfoy the stupid git…"

"Mr. Thomas!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor," Dean replied, "Anyways back to the action. Potter is really laying into Malfoy. Elbow after elbow into Malfoy's chest not to mention the Bludgers that Longbottom and Finnegan are expertly sending his way."

"Mr. Thomas, while you have been giving us the play by play on Mr. Malfoy's beating the score has changed," Professor McGonagall could be heard shouting over the crowd, "now please call the game."

"Yes, Professor, the score is now sixty to thirty Gryffindor," Dean began calling the game action, "Weasley, Patil and Rose are putting on a flying class out there. Look at them weave in and out of each others flight paths. How do they get that close to each other? I can barely keep up with who has the Quaffle. Weasley does!She shoots and scores! Seventy to thirty Gryffindor."

Harry felt he had dealt enough punishment on Malfoy as he was barely flying anymore. Harry went back to circling the pitch while looking for the Snitch. It didn't take long for him to spot it, flying right behind Ginny. Harry smiled as he got an idea. He took off straight for the Snitch. The Snitch really was mimicking Ginny's every move, if she went left it went left, if she went right it did.

Harry closed in on the Snitch and Malfoy was nowhere around, he had landed his broom and Madam Pomfrey was looking him over. Harry caught up to the Snitch and grabbed it firmly in his hand.

"Potter catches the Snitch!" Dean shouted to the crowd, "And he steals a kiss from his girlfriend on his way passed her, upside down! Manhe canfly! Gryffindor has won the Quidditch House Cup again!"

The team had landed and were huddled together celebrating their victory. The entire Gryffindor House swarmed onto the field to celebrate with their team. Professor McGonagall came down to the field and congratulated the team.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," She said with a smile, then leaned forward and spoke quietly, "and that was a great beating you gave Malfoy by the way."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry smiled, "I told you that I would make sure you kept the Cup."

That night there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George had sent the team numerous treats and fireworks, it had taken five owls to bring all of it. Colin had managed to get pictures of Harry, Neville and Seamus delivering the beating of a life time on Malfoy. The Gryffindor's watched the moving pictures over and over while drinking butterbeers and eating all sorts of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes candies.

Fireworks were constantly going off, Smoke and Crookshanks would take turns chasing after the smaller fireworks. One had turned into a dragon and began chasing Smoke around the room and into Ginny's lap.

Harry had been across the room talking with Neville and Seamus about their perfect Beater skills. He saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch talking and decided to excuse himself from the conversation. He walked over to the couch and picked Ginny up and cradled her in his arms. Smoke didn't like where this was going so he quickly jumped out of Ginny's lap. Harry spun Ginny around while she giggled loudly, he let her legs down and now held her around the hips.

"We won, Ginny," Harry exclaimed, "and I have you in my arms. I truly am the happiest man alive right now. You do forgive me for taking so long to notice you properly, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Ginny answered while she blushed as everyone watched Harry spin her around the room, "I knew you would come around eventually."

Harry set Ginny's feet back on the ground and kissed her gently. Ginny felt she could stay like this forever.

"Hey mate," Ron interrupted their kiss, "if you two are going to keep this up you should really get a room."

Harry laughed while Ginny playfully hit her brother in the arm. Ron went over and sat down next to Hermione, Harry and Ginny joined them on the couch where Ginny sat on Harry's lap. They spent the rest of the night talking about whatever came to mind. Right now, none of them had a care in the world.

"Are you ready Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked at the beginning of the third week of may.

"Yes sir," Harry knew that Professor Dumbledore was referring to the coming battle, "I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Good, good," Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, "ah here is Fawkes now with the first member."

Fawkes appeared in a bright flash of fire, holding onto his tail was Remus. Just as quickly Fawkes vanished again. Remus looked around the Room of Requirement, it had five beds and resembled an army barracks. They had wanted to bring more Order members into Hogwarts tonight but they couldn't risk having that many people gone the next day. They instead chose to bring those who wouldn't be as missed for as long as they could be gone.

Remus, who just arrived, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, andMad-Eye Moody, were the only members that would be arriving here tonight. They along with the staff would consist of the Hogwarts defenders. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fred and George Weasley, would be the ones to defend the students in the Wizengamot Council Lounge.

Once all of the Order members arrived they called a meeting in the Room of Requirement. All of the teachers that were members of the Order were there as well. They went over last minute plan details.

Harry got some last minute instructions from Dumbledore before he returned to his common room. He got there and saw his three best friends waiting up for him. He nodded his head and told them that everything was in place.

Tuesday, May Thirtieth:

It was a normal day, everyone went to class, teachers taught their classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Snape's double Potions class. Harry couldn't keep his eye off of his time piece, it was now 10:30.

Once again Snape came over to Harry and looked at his perfectly brewed potion and scowled. There were ten minutes left until the end of the period.

"Mr. Potter," Snape spoke while Malfoy began smiling, "once again you have used your friends talents to cheat and make your potion. Ten points from Gryffindor, _Evanesco_."

The potion in Harry's cauldron vanished as the bell to end the period rang. Harry gathered his things and walked with his friends to the Great Hall for lunch. He took his normal seat at the Gryffindor table and tried to act normal. He looked at the staff table and could see that the Headmaster's chair was empty. Ginny came in and sat next to Harry after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"A Knut for your thoughts, Harry," she asked sweetly.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff," Harry answered as he felt more and more butterflies form in his stomach. "It's the end of the month and nothing has happened yet. I'm starting to get nervous."

"Don't worry too much, Harry." Ginny tried to relax him, "We are all ready for whatever could happen. You have done a great job training us."

The next hour passed and Harry barely ate anything off of his plate. At the end of the lunch hour they got up and left for their next classes. Ginny kissed Harry before they parted ways and told him everything would be ok.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class when it happened. Directly in front of Harry a bright flash of fire appeared and Fawkes was in the center of it.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted immediately, a silver stag appeared out of Harry's wand, "Go, run throughout the school. Notify the DA, we are under attack!"

With a nod of acknowledgement, Prongs ran down the corridor and into every room as fast as it could. Harry could see DA members spring into action, Robert Tooker's group was gathering up those that were to go to the Wizengamot Council Lounge. Harry saw Ginny lead her group into positions of defense.

"Come on, it's time to go," Harry shouted to his friends, "it is time to get the Order members."

The trio ran to the Room of Requirement. Remus, Bill, Charlie were waiting.The rest of the members had snuck down to the main entrance to stop any retreats.

"They are here," Harry reported, "I have sent Prongs out to notify everyone. Professor Dumbledore should be on his way to notify other Order members."

"To your positions," Remus gave the order, "you three, stay with me."

The group ran down the corridor to the Grand Staircase, Harry noticed several fifth and sixth years in position defending the staircase. They made there way to the main entrance and took positions behind statues or anything that could provide cover. They waited for another ten minutes when suddenly the doors were blown off of their hinges.

Bellatrix Lestrange entered the Entrance Hall first, she was followed by Peter Pettigrew and two large masked Death Eaters. They came further into the Hall and still more Death Eaters filed in through the doorway. Finally when twenty Death Eaters stood in the door way Harry saw the one he was waiting for. Voldemort walked through the door to Hogwarts.

"I am here for HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort yelled into the castle.

"You want me! Come and get me," Harry couldn't help it he jumped to his feet and yelled back, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry ducked out of the way as three spells came flying at him. All hell broke loose at this point. Order members began casting spells at the huddled death eaters. Four Death Eaters quickly fell to the ground before any of them fully realized that they had walked into a trap.

"Clever boy, Potter!" Voldemort yelled as he retreated back outside. Numerous small battles instantly broke out, some spilled into the entrance to the dungeons while others went into the Great Hall or even up the stairs. Remus had entered into a duel with Bellatrix while Ron and Hermione were fighting against Pettigrew.

Harry made a decision immediately, he closed his eyes and concentrated. When Harry opened his eyes it was from a new perspective, he was the red fox. He snuck out of the hall unnoticed and took off after Voldemort's scent.

Robert Tooker

Robert delivered his group to the fifth floor corridor and had Kaylee take the group into the Lounge. When they were all inside he shut the door and placed a bar across the door so no one could get back into Hogwarts. He ran up a flight of stairs to what seemed like an empty classroom.

"Ok, it has started,I got most of the students out of here."

Five forms threw off their invisibility cloaks and walked to the doorway.

"Good job, Tooker," A masked Death Eater spoke, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle come on. You," He pointed at a second masked Death Eater, "Take Tooker and round up as many students as you can find. Don't kill them."

Robert walked out of the room with his Death Eater companion and lead him to where he knew students would be positioned to defend. They were able to sneak up on Colin Creevey and another fifth year. They cast the stunning spell on them and bound them in ropes they had conjured. They proceeded down the staircase and continued immobilizing pairs of students from behind.

Robert hadn't seen where Ginny and her partner were hiding. Ginny had watched as Robert and the Death Eater worked their ways down the stairs. When Robert heard it, it was too late.

"_Stupefy, Stupefy,_" Ginny shouted in quick succession. Each spell hit their mark, Robert fell to his knees and lie on the ground, the unknown Death Eater stumbled backwards when he was hit. The stairs changed as the Death Eater fell backwards, he missed landing on the staircase and Ginny watched as he fell into the dark abyss.

"Tie him up," Ginny ordered her partner, "I have to warn the others that Death Eaters are behind them." Ginny waited for the staircase to comeback and then headed down the stairs.

Draco Malfoy

Draco was leading his Death Eater from room to room looking for any straggling students or teachers. So far their attempts hadn't turned anything up. They turned the corner and were heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Professor O'Bannon came running towards them.

"You there," get into a classroom and hide, "Death Eaters are here."

The Professor slid to a stop as he saw that one of the people he was giving an order to was in fact a Death Eater. As he slid he fell down and pulled out his wand.

"_Stupefy, Stupefy, Stup…" _O'Bannon hit the Death Eater and Goyle with his stunning spells before he heard another spell being cast, it was the last sound he would ever hear.

"Avada Kadavra," A bright green light filled the room as Malfoy killed his teacher, "Come on Crabbe, they will come to eventually we have to keep looking for others."

They continued looking through the corridors and were heading down the stairs when Malfoy heard Ginny cast her stunning spell and knocked the Death Eater off the stairs. Malfoy cast a stunning spell at Ginny but missed as she ran down the stairs, he cast another one and hit Ginny's partner. Before Malfoy could get onto the stairs to follow Ginny they changed again.

Ron and Hermione

The two of them were sending curses at Pettigrew in quick succession but it appeared that he had improved his dueling abilities. He blocked and dodge their spells while at the same time sending his own back at them.

Ron heard something that sounded like it was falling and looked up. He watched with a scared look on his face. The Death Eater Ginny had hit with the stunning spell was quickly falling right at him. Ron pushed Hermione out of the way just before the body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ewww," was all Ron could manage to say.

"_Stupefy!" _Peter used his opportunity to cast the spell at Ron.

Ron fell to the ground stunned and unable to move. Hermione took up position behind another statue as she cast _Protego_ to block another stunning spell. She watched as a seventh year came out of a hidden room and pulled Ron to safety.

Hermione could see that Remus was still battling with Bellatrix and he seemed to be fighting with extreme emotion. Every spell he cast seemed to have a little extra power behind it. Bellatrix looked like she was getting tired.

Another spell hit the statue Hermione was hiding behind and she came up with an idea. She looked around the statue and saw where Pettigrew was.

"_Agito Occulto,"_ Hermione said as she pointed her wand at herself. She could now see Pettigrew's back, "_Stupefy,_" The spell hit Peter and he fell to the floor, then to help Remus, "_Stupefy."_

Bellatrix froze as Hermione's spell hit her in the side, Remus' stunning spell hit Bellatrix in the chest right after. He conjured some ropes and tied Bellatrix and Peter together. They were about to join the other members of the Order when the heard Ginny.

"Professor," Ginny called out, "Tooker, and Death Eaters."

"Calm down, Ginny," Remus spoke slowly, "Is Robert ok?"

"I hit him with a stunning spell," Ginny replied, "He was helping a Death Eaters stun students. I think another one was behind me cause a spell just missed me when I started running down the stairs."

Remus nodded and ran straight up the stairs. Ginny looked around and saw that Ron and Harry were gone.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Ron is in a secret room, he got hit with a stunning spell," Hermione answered, "I don't know where Harry is, he disappeared after the fighting started."

Without hesitation Ginny ran outside into the courtyard, she didn't see any sign of Harry. She closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened her eyes again she had the ears and muzzle of a fox. She could smell Harry, she began following the scent and she could hear his voice now, he was casting numerous spells. She rounded the corner and saw Harry, and the five Order members that were guarding the entrance in battle with Voldemort and seven more Death Eaters. Ginny changed her ears and nose back and ran to join the fight.

Harry and Voldemort

"You have learned a lot this last year, Potter," Voldemort yelled, "it is a pleasant surprise, I must admit. You are a worthy adversary."

"I will beat you, Voldemort!" Harry yelled back.

The Order members and the Death Eaters were beginning to spread out. Moody had just hit one of the Death Eaters with a stunning spell. This Death Eater fell into the lake where the Giant Squid pulled him into the lake. Even Moody felt somewhat bad for the man.

"You don't have it in you to kill me, Harry," Voldemort spat.

"You have no idea what I am capable of!" Harry yelled.

"You are full of too much good, Harry, you would never be able to cast the killing curse!"

"Avada Kadavra," Harry cast the killing curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort was quick enough to dodge the spell and took cover behind a tree. He knew that Harry got close to hitting him. A spell had just missed hitting Harry, he looked to see where it was coming from and saw that a Death Eater that was currently fighting with Kingsley had sent the spell at Harry.

In the time it took Harry to look and see where the spell came from Voldemort cast a spell.

"Avada Kadavra!" There was a bright flash of green light as the spell traveled straight at Harry. Harry was too slow to cast a protection spell and knew it was over. Then he saw a flash of red hair streak in front of him and fall to the ground. Another spell just missed Harry and Harry looked up to see Malfoy was charging at him. Harry took a second to look at the body lying in front of him, it was Ginny.


	27. The Battle Ends

****

The Battle Ends

Harry's temper flared as he saw Malfoy running at him with a smile on his face. A strong wind immediately picked up. Harry looked at Malfoy and put his hand up. Malfoy looked as if he hit a brick wall, he stood for a moment then with a flick of Harry's wrist Malfoy flew backwards where he hit the castle wall. Malfoy dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Impressive, Harry," Voldemort hissed, "I knew you had grown stronger but this is a surprise."

"Shut up, Tom," Harry spit back. Harry cast another stunning spell at Voldemort which hit the tree that Voldemort was hiding behind. The fight continued moving from tree to tree, Voldemort was attempting to get off of the school grounds. Harry was doing a perfect job of keeping himself between Voldemort and the exit.

A steady wind had continued to blow as Harry fought but he didn't use it against Voldemort, he knew it would be no use. Harry had managed to lead Voldemort back to the other groups that had been fighting. That was when Voldemort saw Dumbledore.

"_Avada K..." _Voldemort began to cast at the Headmaster.

"_Novo Intentio,_" Harry hit Voldemort with the spell just in time. Voldemort's focus shifted back to his escape. He didn't want to fight anymore, he knew he his plan had been discovered, the odds were no longer in favor. And worst of all for Voldemort, the two wizards he feared above all else were here, trying to kill him.

"_Reducto!_" Voldemort's spell hit the wall of the castle and drew everyone's attention to it. Huge pieces of the wall fell narrowly missing Bill Weasley, unfortunately for one of the Death Eaters a large stone fell right on top of him.

Harry looked back to continue his fight with Voldemort and saw that he was gone. He looked down the path and saw Voldemort running for the entrance gate.

"_Locomotor Mortis,_" Harry sent the spell at Voldemort. It hit him just as he reached the gates, he used his arms to pull himself through the gate. He could hear Harry getting closer.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" a bright flash of green light left Harry's wand out and flew at Voldemort. Just before the spell reached Voldemort, he Disapparated. The spell hit the ground right where he had been a moment before.

Harry turned disappointed that Voldemort had escaped. Harry saw that the battle was definitely going well for the Order. They had captured a few Death Eaters, while most were following Voldemort in retreat. Harry knew that Dumbledore could handle the current battle, Harry wanted to get back to Ginny.

Harry ran to the spot where Ginny had fallen. It had happened, Ginny sacrificed herself for someone that she loved. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, no Ginny, don't be dead. Please don't be dead," Harry cried while rocking her in his arms. Harry heard that the sounds of battle had ended, "Ginny you can't be dead, I love you."

Harry saw Professor Dumbledore bind Draco and carry him inside. Harry stood and lifted Ginny's body into his arms. He carried her to the castle and walked through the blown open doors. Harry saw a line of Death Eaters and students tied together along the wall. Pettigrew, Crabbe's father, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Tooker.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled from a crowd of people. He ran forward to Harry, his face was pale white and he began to cry. "What happened? How did she get out there?"

"I don't know," Harry answered quietly, "She jumped in front of a killing curse that Voldemort sent at me."

"She came down to warn us that Tooker was a spy," Hermione said with blood running down her face, "When she saw you weren't here she went to help you. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Where is Remus?" Harry asked.

"He went up the stairs when Ginny told us about Malfoy," Hermione answered again as she pointed to the Death Eaters that were tied together, "Where is Bellatrix? She was right there too."

Harry then heard Remus yell out in pain. He looked up the stairs and knew that Bellatrix was there as well. Harry looked down one last time at Ginny then handed her to Charlie who had just walked in. Harry then ran up the stairs to aide Remus.

Harry made it to the stairs leading to the fifth floor and could hear Remus and Bellatrix casting curses and jinxes at each other. Harry waited for the stairs to come to him and let him climb to the fifth floor. Harry climbed the steps and saw that Remus was fighting Bellatrix in the corridor that led to the Wizengamot Council Lounge.

A errant stunning spell just missed Harry's head as he ducked below it. He slowly crept forward and prepared to join the fight. Harry raised his wand and began to cast a spell when Remus was hit with a stunning spell. Immediately, Bellatrix began casting _Crucio._

Harry watched his friend's body shake violently on the floor. Harry stood up and came out from behind his hiding place. He stood behind Bellatrix and raised his wand and began to cast a curse then stopped.

I can't do this, I can't kill someone from behind. Harry thought to himself.

"Bellatrix," Harry shouted.

Bellatrix froze, the curse she was casting ceased and she slowly turned around. Her lips curled into a snarl when she saw that Harry had somehow escaped Lord Voldemort.

"Potter, I see you escaped yet again from the Dark Lord, " Bellatrix hissed. "You won't be lucky enough to escape me! _Stupe…_"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cast the spell and it hit her before she finished her spell. Bellatrix's wand flew to the end of the corridor and she was left defenseless.

"Harry, you won't hurt me without a wand," Bellatrix spoke with less confidence than usual, "you are too much like your Father, you are too good and decent."

"Shut up," Harry spat, "you have no right to speak to me about my Father. I should kill you right now, I should avenge Sirius and Tonks. And now Remus, you had better hope he is ok, or even the Ministry won't be able to keep me from killing you."

"I'm sure he will live," Bellatrix smiled, "I didn't use the spell long enough for any long lasting damage to happen. Not like the Longbottoms or your friend Tonks."

Harry could feel his anger growing inside him, he tried to contain it but Bellatrix continued speaking. With every word she said Harry's anger grew larger. Soon a soft, steady breeze was blowing through the corridor.

"I only wish that I could have tortured that scum Godfather of yours," Bellatrix laughed as she said this, "but, dead is dead I suppose."

Harry had finally heard enough. The breeze immediately turned into a hurricane force wind. The wind seemed to only barely move his robes but when it hit Bellatrix she flew off her feet and hit the wall at the end of the corridor. The door leading to Avalon was blasted off its hinges when the wind hit it.

Harry strode over to Bellatrix expecting to see her unconscious, instead she still had a small smile on her face.

"Look, Potter," She began to speak, "Look at your tiny little friends running for their lives from the Dementors. They won't be able to protect themselves for long with their weak _Patronus'_."

Harry looked through the door and saw that there were numerous students lying on the floor. Those on the floor had been grouped together in a corner while those still awake formed a semi-circle around them. The three members of the Order were in that line as well. With every _Patronus _cast Harry could tell that his friends were slowly loosing the battle against the huge number of Dementors. Harry's rage grew again.

"_Avada…_" Harry began, he stopped when he saw Bellatrix thrust a wand at him. Harry noticed the wand was Remus'.

Bellatrix took advantage of Harry's momentary shock and ran through the door. Seeing all of his friends in danger and Merlin's statue standing there with his wand pointing skyward, Harry suddenly remembered a spell he had taught them earlier.

"Servo Populus," Harry pointed his wand to the ceiling and pictured everyone of his friends in the room. Harry knew that this spell wouldn't protect his friends from the Dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A huge white stag charged out of Harry's wand. The stag ran straight at the group of Dementors and tore through several of them.

Suddenly, Harry's wand flew out of his hand and fell into the lake. Bellatrix hit him with the disarming spell. Now defenseless Harry quickly began running in a zigzag pattern towards the cover of Merlin's island. When Harry got to the edge of the solid floor he realized he couldn't get across the water. Swimming would make him too vulnerable, he quickly circled to the other side so he could at least keep the statue between him and Bellatrix.

Harry knew he couldn't play this hiding game forever so he made a decision and hoped it worked. Harry put a foot out over the water and took a step. To all of his friends amazement he didn't fall into the lake. He simply seemed to walking on water. Those that had the closest look could tell that he wasn't even touching the water though, he was an inch above it.

Harry was concentrating hard on making the air just above the water solid so he could walk on it. He had hoped that if he created an area of enough pressure the air would support him, he was right.

Harry reached the island and smiled. He could hear Bellatrix casting spell after spell at him but he continued to smile.

"Merlin, can I borrow this for a moment?" Harry asked the statue as he climbed up it and pulled the wand from its hand. Relief swept across Harry's face when he saw that it was a real wand and not part of the statue. It was an old wand and very worn. Harry knew that if the rumors were true about the sword being Excalibur then this surely had to of been Merlin's wand.

Bellatrix had quit casting spells at Harry when he came around the statue. She had just sent the killing spell at one Kaylee Rose, all of the students were still amazed at what Harry had done and hadn't noticed Bellatrix's shift in attention. Harry watched hoping that his protection spell would hold against the curse. Bellatrix looked confused as she saw the curse absorb into the shield around Kaylee. Bellatrix began to cast it again when she heard Harry's voice.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" Harry's instincts took over when he saw Bellatrix attacking the students. He thought of his parents, Sirius, Tonks, and Ginny. The flash of green light hit Bellatrix in the chest and she fell to the floor.

Harry couldn't believe it he had actually done it, he had killed someone. He shakily put Merlin's wand back then collapsed to the ground, he couldn't move, he didn't want to. He wasn't afraid of being expelled or being sent to prison, he was worried that he would know turn out to be like Voldemort. Harry could feel his eyes closing on him as his emotions began to overtake him. His last thought was of Ginny and how much the Weasley family were going to hate him for letting her die. Harry passed out with most of Hogwarts watching him.


	28. The Awakening

****

The Awakening

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't looking forward to the large group of students that were going to be huddled around him. When his eyes were open he didn't see any students huddled around him, he didn't hear any whispers. He looked around and saw that he was in a plain room with the bed on the left side of the room. Harry looked to his left and could see out the window onto a familiar street. In the center of the room was a table surrounded by four chairs and across from him was a large armoire.

"_How did I get in Sirius' room?_" Harry thought to himself.

Harry stood up and took his bed robe off of the post of the bed. He put the robe on and walked to the window. He looked out of the window and could see cars driving by on the street below. He could see into the backyard of Grimmauld place and saw that Ron, the Weasley twins, Hermione and Remus were all sitting around a table talking. Harry turned away from the window and for the first time saw that there were numerous cards on the table in the middle of the room. Harry picked one up.

"_Get well soon, Harry. Love Hermione."_

"_Best wishes for a speedy recovery, Albus Dumbledore." _

"Get well soon, mate, we all miss you. Ron."

Harry picked up another twenty cards that all wished him to get well. Harry saw that there was one more card on the table that he hadn't read yet. He picked up the card and on the front there were two red foxes running through a field. He opened the card and fell into one of the chairs when he read what it said.

"_Harry James Potter, _

I miss you so much, and I get to see you everyday. I have no idea what you might be going through right now but I wish I could help somehow. There is so much I want to tell you but will wait until you are awake. Although, if you heard me while I talked to you in your sleep then you know everything already. I know you are very confused right now while you read this, don't worry, everything will be explained soon. Get well Harry.

I love you.

Ginny"

Harry got out of the chair and headed straight for the door. Harry stomped down the hallway and down the stairs. He was making a beeline straight for the backyard, he was close enough he could hear Ron, Hermione and Remus laugh at a joke the twins had told. Harry threw open the door to the backyard and didn't acknowledge any of the greetings he got from his friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry shouted as he threw the card on the table. "Who put that in my room? Who thought it would be funny to play a joke on me? I thought you were all my friends!"

The group looked at the card but no one spoke. They weren't sure what to say. Finally Remus picked up the card and looked at Harry.

"Harry, this isn't a joke. I know how you are feeling right now but trust me, this isn't a joke."

Harry was just about to start yelling at Remus when he heard her scream behind him.

"Harry! You are awake!" Ginny screamed.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing in the doorway with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Harry turned pale as he staggered backwards away from Ginny. Harry tripped on a rock and fell over backwards, he landed on the grass and tried to scurry away.

"No, you are dead. You can't be here, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to be here as a ghost." Harry had reached the fence and pulled his legs to his chest as he tried to hide his face.

"Sorry, Gin, we haven't had time to explain to him what happened." Ron told his little sister.

Ginny slowly walked over to Harry and sat down right beside him. She sat there for a moment trying to come up with something to say. She had thought about this moment many times and what she would say when Harry woke up but it always involved her being at his side when he woke up.

"Harry, look at me. I am here. I'm not a ghost, I am real." Harry wouldn't look at Ginny. She reached for his hand and took it in hers. "See, Harry. You can't hold a ghosts hand. You can't feel a ghosts kiss." Ginny leaned forward and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry slowly looked up and saw that Ginny had tears streaming down her face. He squeezed her hand and put his other hand on her face to wipe away her tears. He looked at his group of friends who were all standing in front of him.

"But, how? I saw you get hit by the killing curse. I saw you die." Harry spoke quietly.

"No, Harry, you saw me get stunned." Ginny answered quickly. "Remember the spell _Servo Populus_, that you taught the DA? Well I used it when the battle began to protect myself because of what you had told me. Then when I saw Malfoy and the Death Eater attacking from behind and I ran down the stairs to tell everyone else, Malfoy followed me. I got outside and found you, I jumped in front of Voldemort's spell and that took away my protection. Malfoy's _Stupefy _spell hit me right after and it looked like I was killed."

Harry sat there quietly staring at Ginny. He couldn't believe it, Ginny was really alive. He looked at the rest of his friends and could see that they were all smiling back at him, Molly had also been crying. Suddenly, Harry's head filled with questions.

"What day is it? What happened to Malfoy and his goons, what about Tooker. How many Death Eaters did we capture or kill. Were any of our people hurt?" Harry continued to ask questions before answers were given.

"Harry," Arthur began to speak, "slow down and all your questions will be answered. First off it is June 7th. Professor Dumbledore ended the term early. As soon as the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s were taken term ended. We brought you back right after that, you have been here for a day. As for Malfoy, he and his goons are awaiting trial in a holding cell at the Ministry. Robert Tooker claims he was under the Imperius Curse, a memory retrieval team is attempting to learn the truth from him. Until then, he and his parents are being held at the Ministry also."

Harry stood up and walked with Ginny to the table with the others and sat down. Ginny sat in his lap as her father explained the rest of what happened.

"Mr. Goyle was killed when Ginny stunned him and Tooker, he fell and missed the stairs." Arthur continued, Harry looked at Ginny and could tell that she was upset that she was responsible for someone's death, even a Death Eater. "Jason Westaby and Paul Langford, both Death Eaters, were killed when a wall fell on Jason.The giant squid ate Paul after Alastor knocked him into the lake. Mr. Crabbe and Peter Pettigrew were captured."

It was quiet once again in the back yard as Harry let the information set in.

"And I killed Bellatrix," Harry finally broke the silence. "What about the students and Order members?" Harry asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Ah, yes. Well we lost three friends in the fighting. Professor O'Bannon was killed by Malfoy, Mundungus Fletcher and Andrew Mason were also killed by Death Eaters."

No one spoke for a few minutes as they mourned for their lost friends. Eventually Molly, Arthur and the twins went back into the house. Harry sat their holding Ginny when a new question came to mind.

"Remus, how is it that we can be outside while we are here?"

"Albus and I were able to get enough wards up around the yard to protect the outside as well." Remus answered.

"How did your O.W.L.'s go, Ginny?" Harry asked hi girlfriend.

"They went well, I am glad they are over though and I get a year off from hard studying." Ginny spoke as she rested her head on Harry's.

Harry spent the next four hours Harry asked the rest of the questions that were on his mind. He learned that Peter had been sentenced to life in Azkaban as well as Crabbe's father. There hadn't been any new attacks by Voldemort and none were expected any time soon. Percy had attempted to reestablish his relationship with his family but Molly was the only one to speak with him. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing great and there was talk of adding a shop in Hogsmeade. The last bit of news Harry heard was that George had been dating someone for the last month, but no one had seen her yet.

"What do you mean, no one has met her?" Harry asked with a smile. "George, imaginary friends don't count."

"She isn't imaginary, mate." George replied. "She is very real."

"Fred, have you seen her yet?" Harry asked the other twin.

"Nope, George is keeping her hidden from even me. He met her on a trip to Hogsmeade while he was supposed to be shopping for a new place for a shop."

Everyone laughed as Fred shook his head. Molly walked out of the house and told them all that it was time for dinner. The group got up and walked into the house, Molly had set the table up for a small feast. Harry's stomach growled loudly when he saw the food on the table, he hadn't ate in two weeks. He wasn't sure how he was kept alive and decided he didn't want to know either.

Harry ate until he felt that his stomach couldn't hold any more food. When their meal was over Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all went to the library in the house and began playing Quidditch with Harry's set. Ron and Hermione played first while Harry and Ginny watched. An hour passed still with no winner when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Good evening," Dumbledore spoke with a smile, "Harry, I believe this belongs to you."

"My wand," Harry said with a smile, "I had forgotten it fell into the lake. How did you get it sir?"

"The Lady of the Lake gave it to me after you passed out." Professor Dumbledore handed Harry his wand. "Merlin would also like me to tell you that any time you need to talk with someone for advice, he will be more than willing to speak with you. You clearly impressed him during the battle."

Harry nodded his head and smiled at his Professor. Harry put his wand in his robes and thanked Professor Dumbledore.

"Also, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you three will be learning to Disapparate this summer, you won't be allowed to get your licenses until your birthday's but you will learn how to do it. And I hope you will continue your other training as well."

The four students all smiled as Professor Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left the room. They knew he was talking about their Animagus training. Just then Hermione's seeker caught the tiny Snitch and ended the game. Hermione's team won the match 360 to 300. Ron's jaw dropped when he heard her team begin cheering, then he smiled and gave Hermione a kiss. Harry and Ginny then put their teams on the pitch and began their game.

The two teams had been playing so long that the four of them began to fall asleep. Finally, Harry suggested that they all go to bed and see which team won in the morning. They all stood up said their goodnights and went to bed.


	29. Summertime

****

Summer Time

The next morning Harry woke up with Ginny gently kissing his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Ginny's. Ginny leaned down and softly kissed Harry on the lips.

"Come on, let's go see who won the match." Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry and ran out the door.

Harry looked over and could see that Ron was still in his bed sleeping. Harry laughed to himself as he climbed out of bed and put on his robe. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Harry walked into the library and couldn't believe that the two Quidditch teams were still playing. The score was currently 400 to 380 in favor of Harry's team. The miniature players were all moving very slowly.

"Think we should let them stop?" Harry asked Ginny who was trying not to laugh.

"Do you think they will?" Ginny responded. "Or do you think they will just keep playing until the Snitch is caught?"

"Well it is worth a shot to tell them that they can stop."

"Hey, you can stop playing now." Harry informed the tiny Quidditch players.

"But the Snitch hasn't been caught yet coach. The game wouldn't be complete." The Captain of Harry's team answered.

"I know, but you are all exhausted. I know I wouldn't want to be playing after that long.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." The Captain said as he landed his broom. "Ok everyone, the match is over. Coach Harry said so."

The tiny players landed on the Pitch where they all laid down and then laid down and went to sleep. Harry and Ginny went to the couch and sat down. Harry put his arm around Ginny, within five minutes they were both asleep.

Three weeks had passed since Harry had woke up and things were going great. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all beginning to progress further into their Animagi selves. The three older students had also already learned to Apparate but now had to wait until they were seventeen so they could Apparate outside of their lessons, not to mention using magic outside of Hogwarts.

Today, the four of them were being allowed to go to Diagon Alley for the day instead of being cooped up in Grimmauld Place. To all of their amazement they weren't being sent with a guard of Order members to follow them around. They were sure, however, that there would be plenty of members watching them.

They each took turns taking a pinch of Floo Powder and stepping into the fire. One by one they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. They were greeted by Tom who led them to a table asked them if they would like anything. Harry ordered four bottles of butterbeer for the group, Tom headed for the bar and returned quickly with the drinks.

"How much do I owe you, Tom?" Harry asked the bar keeper.

"Nothing today, Mr. Potter. It's on the house. I can at least buy the Hero of Diagon Alley and his friends a drink on his first trip back." Tom told him then turned and walked away.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He immediately thought back to the day they were attacked in Diagon Alley. Harry kept smiling on the outside but on the inside he was mourning Tonks. _It's ok, Tonks, I got her. You and Sirius can rest easy now._

The group finished their drinks and got up to head for the back door. Before Harry left he took four Galleons out of his pocket and put them on the table for Tom as a tip.

Hermione had reached the brick wall first, she pulled out her wand and tapped the brick three times. The wall suddenly began to change into an archway so that they could see into Diagon Alley. Harry led the group through the arch and down into the Alley.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go to Fred and George's shop, I know they were probably told to check on us anyways." Ginny replied while holding Harry's hand. Diagon Alley was relatively empty since no one was here to buy their school supplies yet. They reached Fred and George's shop and Harry reached for the door when it opened.

Harry and Ron's mouths both fell open when they saw who came out of the shop. A beautiful woman walked out, she stood about five feet and three inches tall, had shoulder length black hair that framed her flawless face, and piercing green eyes, she was beautiful. Harry could feel himself turn his head to continue watching her as she walked passed. She flashed him a smile that caused Harry to give a boyish grin back. She continued walking and Harry had turned his body all the way around trying to see her and ended up looking straight into Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, er, um," Harry mumbled to his girlfriend who looked more amused than angry.

"Harry James Potter, you had better wipe that stupid look off of your face before it sticks like that." Ginny giggled as she spoke.

"Ron, Ron. Be care…" Harry tried to warn his friend before Hermione caught him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I can't believe you would stare at another woman like that in front of me!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry 'Mione, I, I, I'm sorry." Ron turned pale as Hermione scolded him. "I love you though, she just caught me off guard, the way she smiled and the way her…"

"Ron, just stop or you will only dig yourself deeper." Harry laughed.

Ron nodded his head and said sorry again. The group walked into the shop and saw Fred restocking shelves and barrels.

"Hey there, Fred." Harry said as he walked through the door.

"Hey, everyone. Had a safe trip then did you?" Fred asked in an unusual parental tone.

"Yeah it was pretty uneventful, except those Dementors and Death Eaters, oh and then there were the dragons we had to fight to get into the shop." Ginny said in a sarcastic voice.

"That's nice," Fred said while looking out the shop window. Harry could tell that Fred had just kept replacing the same item over and over again.

"Fred, is everything alright?" Harry asked after Fred picked up the same item again.

"Just fine, mate. Never better." Fred answered.

Hermione and Ginny both had an idea of what was happening with Fred. They looked out the window and saw the witch that just left on the other side of the street. They then stepped into his line of sight and said hello again. Fred finally seemed to notice that the others were really there and that his shelf was overflowing with the fake wands he continued to add to it.

"You ok, Fred?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"Yeah, I guess I just go a bit distracted." Fred answered blushing.

"Fred who was that woman that just left?" Hermione asked.

"Said her name was Kimberly Tero, never seen her before, wouldn't mind seeing her again honestly." Fred spoke with a smile.

"What does she do?" Ron spoke this time.

"I don't know, Ron. She came in, looked around the shop, bought some Skiving Snack Boxes and left." The oldest Weasley in the room answered. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

"I think she is part Veela, Harry and Ron both acted the same way outside." Hermione spoke with an air of confidence.

"I don't know, Hermione. She didn't act like a Veela. She just walked past us, she didn't dance or sing or do anything to try to attract attention." Ginny told her friend. "I think that men find her very difficult to resist."

Harry and Ron seemed to like Hermione's idea better because it meant that they were enchanted to look at her. Neither of them however, wanted to voice their opinions and decided to ask if Fred and George had come up with any new treats.

"Actually, we have, Harry." George answered as he walked in through the front door. George pulled a box out of his robes pocket and offered them to the group. "Would you like to try some?"

"What are they?" All four asked in unison.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is proud to present." Fred began to speak.

"Disappearing Drops." George finished. "Unfortunately, we have had to build in a certain safety measure."

"Safety measure?" Harry asked confused.

"Well sure, we can't have loads of invisible people walking around everywhere, for their own safety. But also, imagine if the wrong people got some of these. They could sneak into anywhere they wanted, a lot like you do with your cloak." Fred answered.

"Well what kind of safety measure?" Harry asked, not sure how they could stop someone that is invisible from sneaking around.

"Well first off," George began to answer.

"You only stay invisible for two minutes." Fred added.

"And the secondly," George continued.

"Is that a second one won't work for five minutes afterwards." Fred spoke again.

"So there is no way you can keep yourself invisible for long periods of time." George finished.

"Go on, give them a try." Fred prodded them on.

Harry poured the candies out into his hand. They were a shiny silver color that almost blended in with his hand perfectly. Ginny, Hermione and Ron each took a Disappearing Drop out of Harry's hand and put them in their mouths. Almost instantly the four of them disappeared.

"We should also tell you, all wards of protection can see through the candies abilities." George spoke to the air in front of him.

"So, Mad-Eye's mad eye can see you, we suspect Dumbledore would be able to see you, and any magic detection devices or spells would see you. That way no one can sneak into secure places using these." Fred finished.

Soon the four reappeared where they had been standing two minutes earlier. Harry noticed that Ron's hair was slightly tousled and he was blushing. Harry laughed at his friend as the four left the shop, each with a box of the new Disappearing Drops. As usual, they were to advertise the candies to their friends.

They spent the rest of the day wandering through different shops, talking with various friends that they saw and having a good time. At three o'clock in the afternoon they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could return home. When they walked in through the back door they saw Kimberly Tero sitting at a table by herself. Hermione pointed out that she seemed to be looking for someone or waiting for something to happen. Harry and Ron had once again been struck by her beauty, Hermione and Ginny quickly pulled them to the fireplace where they all used the Floo Network to go to the Burrow, and from there Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Molly, Arthur and Remus were sitting in the kitchen talking about how peaceful it had been in recent weeks. They said hello and went upstairs to put the things theypurchased away.

Ginny and Hermione came into the boys room and sat down on the beds. Ginny smiled up at Harry who was putting something away in his armoire.

"What's that look for, Gin?" Harry asked when he saw his girlfriend looking at him.

"Watch." Was her only reply. A second later Harry was looking at a Red Fox, a Peregrine Falconand a large Black Panther.


	30. The New Marauders

****

The New Marauders

"Wow," Harry managed to say, "you guys did it. You are all Animagi now?"

Slowly, Harry's three friends transformed back into their human forms. All of them had huge smiles on their faces. Harrystood and grabbed Ginny smiling and pulled her close to kiss her. "That was bloody brilliant. You three are amazing. Congratulations."

"We really started practicing a lot after the battle," Ginny told Harry. "Hermione was able to do it within three days. I was able to do it before you woke up, and Ron did it a couple days ago."

"We wanted to wait until we could all do it, Harry." Ron added. "Thought it would be a great surprise for you, and we couldn't keep it secret for another month."

"Congratulations," Harry said smiling, "I can't believe it."

The four friends spent the rest of the day talking about everything they could do now that they were Animagi and tried to think of new names for them all. They knew sneaking around Hogwarts was out of the question considering Dumbledore knew that they were all Animagi. Harry was the one to suggest that they tell Remus that he could have company during his transformations again. Ron agreed as long as they got Remus to swear he wouldn't tell Molly or Arthur. It wouldn't be good for the Minister of Magic to know that he had a son and daughter that were unregistered Animagi.

Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner at around six that night. Hermione was the first to finish and she excused herself from the table. When Ron and Ginny finished eating they went to look for Hermione. Harry stayed behind and asked Remus if he would come see him in the library in five minutes. Remus agreed without question. Harry went to the library where he found Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry, I think I know why you, Ron and Fred were so enchanted by that _woman_ today." Hermione glared at Ron as she spoke.

"That's great, Hermione." Harry said slightly rolling his eyes. "But Remus is on his way up here so we can tell him."

As Harry finished his sentence Remus opened the door. Harry walked to the door and locked it behind Remus. Remus gave Harry an odd look as he continued to move to the center of the room. Harry asked Remus to have a seat as he and the other three all took seats in the chairs.

"What's going on, Harry?" Remus asked still puzzled.

"Well, Remus." Harry said with a laugh. "First, we need you to swear you won't tell anyone what we are going to tell you."

"I can't promise that, Harry. Not until I know what it is." Remus sounded concerned now.

"Remus, please you have to trust me." Harry pleaded with his friend. "It isn't anything bad, we just don't want anyone else knowing."

"Ok, Harry, ok." Remus gave in.

Harry took a deep breath before he began his story.

"Remember the special lessons Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were giving me last year?" Remus nodded his head silently. "They were Animagus lessons."

"Harry!" Remus shouted with a smile. "That's wonderful, that will definitely help you become an Auror. Have you been able to do it yet? What animal form do you take?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at Remus. "I have been able to do it since just after Christmas holiday. Remus, I wanted to talk to you though because, I'm not the only one that can do it. All of us can."

Remus was speechless, he looked from Harry to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Each of them nodding their heads as he looked at them. He opened his mouth several times to speak but was unable to say anything.

"Remus, we wanted you to know so we can help you." Ron spoke for the first time.

"Help me?" Remus looked puzzled again. "What do you mean?"

"What Ron means, Remus. Is that we know Harry's dad and Sirius became Animagi to help you during a full moon." Hermione added for Ron. "We want to be able to help you during the full moon too."

"That's very kind of you," Remus said with a smile. "Professor Snape's potions do help, but it would be great to have company during those times."

"Great, so the next full moon we will be there with you." Harry said smiling.

"No, Harry." Remus said quietly. "I can't risk something happening to any of you. I would never forgive myself."

"But, Remus." Harry began to argue.

"No, Harry." Remus said firmly. "I appreciate the offer, but I must refuse. Please, do show me your forms though."

Harry didn't move for a moment. He wanted to argue but knew it was useless, Remus wouldn't let them join him, at least not while they were young. Once Harry decided that Remus was acting in his best interest he closed his eyes and transformed into a red fox. The others followed Harry's lead and a moment later Remus was surrounded by four animals.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Remus exclaimed as he scratched Harry behind the ears. Hermione as a black panther curled up at Remus' feet and purred. Ginny, as a second red fox jumped into Remus' lap while Ron, a falcon gently landed on Remus' arm.

"You four truly are Marauders." Remus spoke with youthful excitement. "All you need now are your nicknames. Ron, you are the easiest of the group to name with those razor sharp talons, you are now Talon."Ron gently nipped at Remus' hand to accept his new name. "Hermione, you are an easy one to name also, you are the color of midnight so I will call you Midnight." Immediately, Hermione began to purr loudly at Remus' feet." Ginny, what to call you?You do have those perfect black paws, Boots?" Ginny the Fox growled at hearing this name. "No, I suppose you don't like that. Well your name starts with Gin, and you are a orange color, how about Ginger?" Remus waited for her approval and recieved it when she wagged her tail happily. "Now, Harry, what do we call you?"

Remus scratched behind Harry's ears as he thought of a name for him. Nearly an hour had passed while Remus thought, Midnight had fallen asleep and Talon perched himself on one of the bookshelves. Ginger had curled up next to Harry and waited.

"Well, Harry," Remus finally spoke. Harry and Ginger both lifted their heads. Midnight and Talon both also stirred. "I can't think of anything that describes your animal characteristics, but I have come up with something. You are a very clever and cunning young man, which I suppose does fit with you being a fox as well. I choose the name Callidus, from Latin, meaning clever, cunning, and skillful." Harry stood up and wagged his tail, and let Remus scratch his ears.

The four then changed back to their human forms and thanked Remus for his help. They spent a few minutes listening to Remus warn them all of the complications and consequences of being an unregistered Animagi. Remus smiled at the four of them as he stood and headed for the door. He unlocked the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione picked up the book she was holding when Harry walked into the room.

"Harry, I am sorry that Remus said no." Hermione apologized to her friend.

"I kind of knew he would." Harry admitted. "But it was worth a try. So what did you find out about Kimberly Tero?"

"Well, I didn't find anything about her." Hermione confessed. "But I do remember seeing her wearing a necklace."

"So, what's so special about a necklace?" Ron asked puzzled.

"The necklace is the same as the necklace in this book." Hermione answered opening the book on the table. "See this picture? A woven chain, with a small star shaped pendant. That is the same necklace I saw her wearing. They are extremely rare. Here read the passage."

Harry leaned forward and read the description of the necklace.

Necklace of Enchantment:

The chain is woven out of strands of hair from a Veela while the pendant is made from pure silver. Generally, the necklace does not grant the wearer any special powers nor does it have any affect on others. There are occasions, however, when the wearer is truly happy and has no need of attention from the opposite sex, it will cause the opposite sex to concentrate their attention only on them while the wearer can be seen. The wearer may not even be aware of the affect they are having on others. There is no known way to avoid the enchantment, other than it appears the person to give the necklace as a gift is immune to its powers.

"I don't know how you remember seeing everything you read, Hermione." Harry said laughing. "I agree though, she is probably wearing this necklace. You don't have to worry about it anymore though, I doubt we will see her again."

"What about the way she was acting in the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked.

"She was probably waiting for her boyfriend, 'Mione. It isn't like she was doing anything wrong." Ron responded. "I knew it wasn't our fault."


	31. Moonys Talk

Harry sat at the table in the backyard at Grimmauld Place drinking a butterbeer, wishing he could leave the protection of the house. Ginny walked out the back door and smiled at Harry.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"Just thinking." Harry replied quietly.

"What about, Harry?"

"I wish that we could just leave here and have fun without worrying about Tom. I really want to transform into the fox and go have fun."

"We all do, Harry. Believe me. But, it just isn't safe."

"I know, Gin, I just get so tired being trapped inside…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence he heard two loud pops behind him. Instinctively, Harry pulled his wand out of his pants as he spun around. Just before he cast his first spell he saw that it was Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry scolded his friends. "Do you want to get yourselves expelled? You aren't allowed to Apparate until you are seventeen and have your licenses."

"Harry." Hermione spoke. "We are seventeen, and we just got our licenses."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get them?" Harry asked.

"We didn't want you to be upset that we were getting them." Ron answered quietly.

"Why would I be upset? I get mine in less than a month."

The four friends sat and talked for a good part of the afternoon. Eventually they made their way into the house for supper and for a game of Harry's table Quidditch. Members of the Order would occasionally pop in to say hello and check with Arthur, Molly and Remus to see if any news had developed. Despite all of the Marauders attempts at hearing what was said they heard nothing. Even their animal ears were useless to hear through the wards that had been put up.

"I can't stand this!" Ron complained. "Not being able to know what is going on down there. They treat us like a bunch of kids, well we aren't, I am seventeen." Ron paused for a minute when he said this. "Hey! Yeah I am seventeen I am of legal age, I can join the Order. So can you 'Mione."

"You finally figured that out, Ron?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well no, I just never thought about it before I guess." Ron answered blushing.

"You guys should go talk to them about it," Harry spoke for the first time. "I know on my birthday I am joining the Order and there is no way they can stop me."

After a lengthy debate between Ron and Hermione it was finally decided that they would go downstairs and discuss joining the Order. Ron led the way down the stairs while Harry and Ginny stayed in the sitting room.

"I thought they would never leave," Ginny said shaking her head. Ginny who had been resting her head on Harry's shoulder looked up and kissed him.

"I can't believe this is going to be my finally year at Hogwarts." Harry spoke quietly. "It seems like just yesterday I received my first letter. And now in less than a year I will be done with Hogwarts."

"What are you really thinking, Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat up and looked to her boyfriend. "I know you, there is something else going on in your head."

Harry grinned while Ginny spoke, she was right of course but Harry didn't want her to know that. Harry began to shake his head to avoid saying anything.

"Oh no you don't, Harry Potter, I know there is something on your mind, now tell me what it is." Ginny protested and was about to continue when Harry put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, Ok." Harry said laughing. "Ok, Gin, you win. I am just thinking about what is going to happen after this year. Will I make it into Auror training, what about the war with Tom, what about you and…"

"That was easier than I thought." Ron interrupted as he entered the room with Hermione. "Remus sent a message to Dumbledore who replied back saying that yes we can join, but he wants us to wait for you Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah well Mum didn't agree to easily but Dad convinced her that it was my decision." Ron replied.

"Did we interrupt something?" Hermione asked laughing as she saw Harry's face redden.

"No, nothing." Was Harry's only reply.

The rest of the night was spent discussing what it would be like in the Order and how much more they would be able to do. They all went to their bedrooms and went to sleep. Harry lay there in bed and waited to hear the familiar sound of Ron mumbling in his sleep. Harry sat up and quietly left the room and headed to the sitting room. He slowly pushed open the door and saw that Remus was sitting on the couch looking into a small fire in the fireplace.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Moony, I didn't know you were in here." Harry spoke as he began leaving the room.

"Its ok, Callidus. I couldn't sleep, please join me." Moony spoke with a smile.

"Thanks, I can't sleep either." Harry smiled at hearing his nickname. "Callidus, is part of the reason I can't sleep. I want to go out and be free. I think I am starting to know how Sirius felt being stuck in this house."

"I know how difficult it must be for you, Harry. That is why I asked Professor Dumbledore if it would be possible to begin giving you more freedom." Remus smiled at Harry as he told him the news. "He agreed that after the last battle that you and the other Marauders have definitely proved to be able to defend yourselves. He does wish that you wait until your birthday though, so you can use magic without any consequences."

"That's great, Moony! I can't wait." Harry tried not to yell. "I can't wait, only two more weeks!" Almost as quickly as his excitement began it faded away. "Remus, what is it going to be like for me once I am finished with Hogwarts?"

"Well, Harry." Remus began slowly. "I suppose that all depends on what happens this year at Hogwarts. If you pass your N.E.W.T.s you will be allowed to apply for Aurors Training with the Ministry. I am sure that they will accept you. Then for the next three years you will train as an Auror."

"What about the war?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, I don't see the war ending anytime soon. Even if you defeat Voldemort. He has enough supporters to cause problems for us for quite a long time."

"Do you think I can defeat him?" Harry asked looking into the fire. "Or do you think it will be a constant series of battles?"

"I know you can defeat him, Harry. I think you scared him in May. I think he will think twice before attacking you again."

"Thanks, Moony. I needed to talk to someone. I should go to bed though. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Callidus." Remus smiled as Harry stood up to walk out of the room.

Harry woke up the next morning to see that Ron was already out of bed. Harry put his bed robe back on and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. An owl had just left the kitchen and Ginny sat at the table staring at the envelope it had dropped in front of her.

"Open it, Gin." Harry encouraged her from the doorway. "I'm sure you did fine."

Ginny's hands shook as she picked up the envelope. She tore open the top and pulled the contents out. She sat there with no reaction for a few minutes before she began to smile.

"I received E's and O's in all my classes, that means I can take all the classes I want to this year."

"What classes are those, Ginny dear?" Molly asked her youngest child.

"Auror training, Mum. I want to be an Auror." Ginny told everyone smiling.

"Very good, dear." Molly said still beaming at her daughter. "This calls for a celebration. I will send Errol with a letter to your father."

Molly asked Dobby and Winky to begin preparing dinner for tonight while the rest began to decorate the house for the celebration. The house was finished at a quarter to four when an owl from the Ministry arrived through the window. The owl landed on the table and left its delivery in front of Molly. Molly opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Well, Arthur won't be home until late tonight. He has a lot of work to complete, he is very proud of you, Ginny." Molly informed everyone of what the letter said.

There was still a large celebration for Ginny. Everyone had moved to the sitting room at around nine that night. Smoke and Crookshanks provided some entertainment once again chasing each other through the room. Shortly after they went to the sitting room, Arthur Weasley Apparated into the room. He greeted everyone and congratulated Ginny.

"Well done, Gin. I am so proud of you. And an Auror! Wonderful." Arthur was beaming with pride. "Sorry I couldn't be here for dinner, we were finishing the preparations for the trials. The trials for Draco Malfoy and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle begin tomorrow. Ginny, you and Harry will have to come in with me tomorrow to testify."

"What about Tooker, dad?" Ron asked. "That bloody git almost cost us everything."

"Yes, well. He is still claiming to have been under the Imperius Curse, so we are waiting to see if other trials turn anything up first. Now, Harry, Ginny. You have an early morning tomorrow, best get to bed." Arthur informed everyone. Harry and Ginny both listened to Arthur and went to bed.


	32. Draco's Trial

_**Draco's Trial**_

"Good morning, Harry." Arthur Weasley spoke from the kitchen table as Harry walked into the room. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were also sitting at the table.

"Morning, Sir." Harry replied then greeted everyone else at the table. He took a seat next to Ginny and grabbed some toast and jam.

"Did you sleep well then, Harry?" Arthur asked looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered quietly as he looked at the front page of the Prophet. Staring back at him was a picture of Draco Malfoy behind a metal door with a single glass window in the center of the door. What bothered Harry the most was that Malfoy was wearing his all too familiar sneer.

"I can't believe he is smiling," Harry said loudly. "He is in prison awaiting trial for murder and being a Death Eater, and he is smiling!"

"Harry, it is Malfoy." Ginny spoke. "What did you expect?"

"I want to see him understand the pain that him and his people have caused a lot of people. I want to see him miserable and suffering." Harry spoke quietly through his teeth. No one was talking and Arthur put the paper down.

"Harry, we all want to see criminals pay for what they have done. But as Ginny said, this is Malfoy, I doubt even if convicted you will see anything less than that sneer on his face." Arthur answered Harry quietly.

"I know, I just don't understand why there even has to be a trial. We all know what he did, we know he killed Professor O'Bannon, we know he was helping the Death Eaters and we know he was chasing Ginny." Ron spoke for the first time.

"Well, Ron, that is where the problem really is. We know that his wand killed Professor O'Bannon, and that it stunned Ms. Stayton, the fifth year with Ginny that day and Ginny herself. But we don't have any witnesses that saw him with Death Eaters or cast the killing curse on the Professor." Arthur explained. "That is why we need witnesses today at the trial to tie all of those incidents together."

"Then why am I testifying today?" Ginny asked with a confused expression on her face. "I never saw Draco that day."

"It will become clear at the Trial. We need to get going so finish your breakfast and get dressed, our Portkey leaves in thirty minutes," Arthur said with a smile.

The group finished their breakfast quickly and went to get dressed. Harry was the last to return to the kitchen in a pair of black dress robes with his Order of Merlin sash around his neck.

"Everyone one ready then?" Arthur asked as he picked a plate up off the table and turned it into a Portkey. "Everyone take hold."

Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all placed a hand on the plate. Harry was the last to put his hand on the plate, as soon as he did Harry felt a familiar tug from behind his navel and then the world seemed to spin. Almost instantly Harry felt his feet touch back down on the ground, he didn't even lose his balance this time.

"Ron, Hermione, you won't be testifying today so go with Molly and take a seat." Arthur spoke. "Harry, Ginny, come with me and we will get you ready in the waiting room. An Auror will come get you when it is your turn to testify; when you are done you will stay inside the trial chamber. Ginny, I think they will call you out first."

Arthur led them down the same corridor that he had led Harry down two years ago for his trial. They walked passed the door into the Trial Chamber and into the next one. The room they entered was a small room with a second door opposite the one they had entered. There was a small table in the center of the room surrounded by four chairs. There was also a couch along one wall. On the table was a tray covered in treats and snacks, there were also pitchers of pumpkin juice and milk on the table.

"I'm nervous, Harry." Ginny spoke as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Everything will be ok, just tell them the truth to the questions they ask. And remember, you aren't the one on trial." Harry tried to comfort her.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend as he sat down next to her on the couch. They waited for what seemed like forever. Neither could think of anything to say, although Harry wouldn't say it he was nervous too. Finally the second door had opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room.

"They are ready for you, Ginny." Kingsley smiled at Ginny as she hugged Harry.

"You will be fine, Gin." Harry reassured her.

Ginny and Kingsley walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Harry couldn't sit down anymore; he stood up and began pacing the room. He began going over his testimony in his head. Finally, Harry sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table and began to eat a piece of Treacle Fudge. Harry was on his third piece of fudge when Kingsley opened the door and told Harry they were ready. Harry stood up, took a drink of pumpkin juice and straightened his robes before he followed Kingsley out of the room.

Harry looked into the room and could see that it was indeed the same circular chamber he had been in for his hearing. He quickly looked around the room and found Ginny sitting next to the rest of the Weasley's; to his relief she looked relaxed and even had a smile on her face. Harry looked to the center of the room and saw Draco sitting in the same chair Harry had. The difference was that Draco was chained to the chair. As Kingsley led Harry to the witness chair Harry could see that many of the Wizengamot members were smiling at Harry. Harry took his oath to tell the truth and sat down.

"Mr. Potter," Arthur Weasley began speaking from Harry's right. "Can you describe to us, the events of May Thirtieth, 1997?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry spoke looking directly at the Minister. "Up until lunch it had been a pretty normal day, no signs that an attack was coming or anything. Then just after lunch Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, appeared in front of me."

"And why is that significant, Mr. Potter?" Arthur asked trying not to sound to authoritative.

"Because, Sir. Fawkes was the way that Professor Dumbledore and I were alerted that an attack was underway."

"What were you to do when Fawkes came to you?" Arthur asked.

"I sent my Patronus through the school to inform members of the DA and the staff that there was an attack." Harry didn't like having to answer all of these questions, especially because there were parts of the story he had to leave out to protect members of the Order.

"What is the DA?" An elderly witch in the Wizengamot asked.

"The DA is a defense club at Hogwarts, Ma'am." Harry answered the witch hoping she wouldn't ask the name of the group.

"What does DA stand for, Mr. Potter?" The same witch asked. Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore who gave him a small nod before answering.

"DA stands for," Harry took a deep breath before answering, "Dumbledore's Army." Harry could hear a low murmur build up in the chamber.

"Dumbledore's Army?" A wizard in the Wizengamot shouted.

"Yes, Dumbledore's Army, we started it in my fifth when Umbridge became our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and it was clear she wouldn't be teaching us anything useful. We named it that because we felt it was a fitting name since Fudge was apparently afraid of Professor Dumbledore forming an army. Professor Dumbledore didn't even know about it until later in the year. What does this have to do with the current trial anyways?"

"To right, Mr. Potter. Please everyone will restore order." Arthur regained control of the crowd. "Mr. Potter, please continue."

"Like I was saying. I was to inform the school..." Harry was uninterrupted by the witch from earlier.

"Why couldn't Professor Dumbledore inform the school?"

"I would imagine that would be because he had to inform Minister Weasley and the Auror's about the attack." Harry replied beginning to feel slightly angry. "Once my Patronus informed the DA they were to put our plan into action."

"What plan?" This time it was the wizard who uninterrupted Harry.

"The plan that I came up with along with Professor Dumbledore." Harry was sure his face was turning red now. "We came up with a plan in case there were an attack on Hogwarts."

"And that plan would be?" The witch asked.

"The plan was to have members of the DA in their fourth year, lead by Robert Tooker and Kaylee Rose, gather all students in their year or lower and take them to the Wizengamot Council Lounge. Fifth and sixth year students, lead by Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy were to defend the staircases leading to the Council Lounge. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and myself stood with the staff to defend Hogwarts. Seventh year students were asked to also defend the path to the Lounge but if they must fight to remain in the castle and act as back up to the staff and Aurors as they arrived."

"What happened after you sent your Patronus, Mr. Potter?" Arthur was once again asking the questions.

"The staff and the members of the DA were met by Tom Riddle and his followers in the Main Entrance of Hogwarts. Fighting broke out almost instantly and Riddle ran away. I followed him and began fighting with him out on the grounds, some time later he used the killing curse but Ginny Weasley who was under the protection of a spell blocked it. She was hit immediately after that by a stunning spell cast by Draco Malfoy who followed her out of the castle."

"Did you see Draco Malfoy at any point prior to that moment?" A greasy haired wizard asked from Harry's left.

"Mr. Potter, this is Ivan Memlock, he is Mr. Malfoy's defense wizard, and you may answer his questions." Arthur informed Harry.

"No, I did not see Malfoy before that." Harry answered honestly.

"So how can you be sure that Draco was the one to kill Professor O'Bannon or stun Mr. Stayton?" Memlock questioned.

"I can't be certain of that, it was his wand though, that cast the spells and he had his wand with him when he cast the stunning spell at Ginny." Harry spoke and a quiet murmur of agreeing swept through the chamber.

"Couldn't someone else have used Draco's wand and then given it back?" Memlock was doing his best to save Malfoy.

"I guess that would have been possible, but I doubt it." Memlock interrupted Harry before he could continue.

"What you doubt doesn't matter in this room, Mr. Potter. Mr. Minister and members of the Wizengamot Council, I request that Mr. Malfoy be released as there is no evidence that he actually cast those spells."

"The Wizengamot Council has more witnesses they wish to call, Mr. Memlock." Dumbledore spoke for the first time. "Mr. Potter, you may take your seat. Thank you. Mr. Shaklebolt, please bring in the next witness."

Harry had sat down and took Ginny's hand when the door down on the ground level where Kingsley lead Robert Tooker out of a holding cell. Robert looked tired, his hair was long and unkempt, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His feet and hands were bound, as he was lead into the room. Kingsley sat him in a second chair and chained him to it.

"Mr. Tooker, I have been informed that you are now ready to speak with us." Arthur said looking down at Robert.

"Yes, Sir." A very tired voice came out of Robert's mouth.

"Very well then, what have you got to tell us?" Arthur asked as every witch and wizard leaned forward to hear Robert.

"I wasn't under the Imperius Curse. I was acting as a spy for Draco and the Death Eaters. I had been since before the term started, when Potter put me in charge of taking the students to safety I told Draco the whole plan and we came up with one of our own. Himself along with, Crabbe, Goyle and their fathers would wait in a classroom under an invisibility cloak until I came and got them. Then they would look for any students that were hiding and stun them and take them prisoner. When they were done with that they would begin attacking the staff and DA from behind. I was caught by Ginny Weasley, the next thing I knew I was a prisoner."

"Did you see Draco cast any spells?" Memlock asked Robert.

"No. But he did tell me that if he had the chance he would kill any teacher that got in his way, the Dark Lord told him to." Robert answered; this time there was a loud roar from the crowd. Several minutes later when Mr. Weasley had succeeded in quieting down the crowd he sent Shacklebolt out of the room for the next witness. Kingsley returned with Crabbe, again he chained him into a chair in the center of the room.

"Vincent Crabbe, you were with Draco Malfoy on the day of the attack correct?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yes, Sir. But I wasn't the only one, my father and Gregory Goyle were there too. Tooker and Goyle's father went the other direction." Crabbe answered in a low voice.

"What happened when your group searched the halls?" Arthur continued asking the questions.

"Professor O'Bannon came running at us telling us that Death Eaters were attacking. He fell down when he saw that we were with Death Eaters. He stunned Goyle and my dad. Then he died." Crabbe answered unremorsefully.

"Did you kill him?" Was the next question.

"No." Crabbe answered; Harry knew what was coming next.

"And your father and Goyle were stunned?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"So, then Draco Malfoy killed Professor O'Bannon?" The question everyone had been waiting for.

Silence filled the chamber as they waited for the answer. Crabbe had decided that, that was one answer he was not going to answer. He remained silent until Memlock began speaking again.

"Members of the Wizengamot all you have here is an admission that these three boys were involved with Death Eaters nothing more." Memlock smiled, "I once again request that you release Draco Malfoy."

Albus Dumbledore lead the members of the Wizengamot out of the chamber for a short break while they discussed their decision. The witches and wizards who were in the room all began talking to each other while they waited. Harry could hear calls for Azkaban or another wizard prison; there were other calls for their release. Ten long minutes later Dumbledore lead the Wizengamot back into the chamber.

"This was a very difficult decision to make." Dumbledore began to give his verdict. "The Wizengamot Council has found..."

_**A/N I know evil cliffie is back sorry.**_


	33. There and Back Again

_**There and Back Again**_

"That there isn't sufficent evidence to convict Draco Malfoy of the murder of Professor Patrick O'Bannon. We do find, however, that he is guilty of aiding Death Eaters during the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to ten years in the new wizard prison, Claustrum." Dumbledore gave Malfoy his sentence.

"Ten years? It is worth it, I served the Dark Lord, he will not forget me. Lord Voldemort rewards those loyal to him, he will let you two rot in prison for not staying completely loyal to him." Malfoy pointed at Crabbe and Tooker as Kingsley led him out of the chamber.

"Mr. Tooker, we acknowledge that you attempted to help us find the truth about Professor O'Bannon. However, that does not lessen the fact that you aided the Death Eaters during their attack on Hogwarts. You will be deported back to America where you will be incarcerated for five years in the wizard prison Alcatraz. Mr. Crabbe you will be held in the Ministry jail until your trial date. That concludes todays trial." Professor Dumbledore led the Wizengamot back out of the chamber as the spectators made their way to the exits. When they reached the atrium Harry finally asked the question he had been waiting to ask since the sentence came out.

"How could they not convict him?" Harry asked Remus and Molly.

"They didn't have any direct evidence, Harry." Remus answered. "When they questioned Malfoy he admitted to everything but killing Patrick. They hoped that Tooker or Crabbe would point their fingers at Malfoy. When they didn't they had no choice but to decide what they did."

"It isn't fair! He deserves life for what he did! Sirius was given a life sentence based on a lot less evidence than this." Harry's temper was reaching it's boiling point.

"Harry, I know, and believe me I agree with you. But Sirius was convicted in different times with different people in power. As much as we hate it, what the Wizengamot did was the right thing to do." Remus answered him has he held out a coffee mug and told everyone to touch it. Immediately they were all sent back to Grimmauld Place.

The following week had seen the trials of Crabbe, his father, Goyle, and Pettigrew. Crabbe and Goyle both received five years in Claustrum while Crabbes father received twenty years. Pettigrew was tried for the recent attacks and for the murderof twelve muggles and as an accomplice to the murders of James and Lily Potter. He was also tried as an accomplice in the attempted murder of Harry. It was quickly decided by the Wizengamot that his sentence was life imprisonment in Claustrum. Harry was still unhappy with Malfoy's sentence but was feeling better with every Death Eater conviction.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear to wake him up.

"Morning, Gin, thanks." Harry smiled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" Ron mumbled while he rolled over.

"Seven-thirty." Ginny said quickly.

"Gin, you couldn't have waited to give him a birthday kiss until, oh I don't know, noon?" Ron complained throwing a pillow at his sister.

"Nope, sorry." Ginny said as she kissed Harry again.

"Don't worry about Ron, he's just jealous Hermione isn't kissing him right now." Harry laughed as he put his glasses on.

Harry sat up on his bed and stretched his arms around Ginny and gave her a hug. Just then Hermione Apparated into the room and sat next to Ron on his bed.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione said as a huge smile grew on his face.

"I get my license today! Your dad told me he would take me into the Ministry today." Harry exclaimed exictedly.

"And we get to join the Order, mate." Ron grinned.

The four friends spent the next hour joking and talking until they heard Dobby and Winky making breakfast in the kitchen. Harry lead the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was also in the kitchen helping the two house-elves.

"No, Winky, Dobby will do this. You go make the pumkin juce." Dobby was ordering Winky as they played tug-of-war with a bag.

"Winky does not want to make pumkin juce! Winky will help the Wheezy's mum!" As Winky finished speaking the bag she and Dobby were fighting over ripped open and flour went all over the kitchen. Dobby, Winky and Molly were instantly covered in the flour.

"Honestly you two!" Molly exclaimed. "Dobby, please clean up this mess. Winky, will you be a dear and get another bag of flour?"

"Morning, Mum." Ron chuckled.

"Morning, kids. Happy birthday, Harry." Molly responded.

"Thanks, need a hand with anything?" Harry said while trying to contain his laughter.

"No, I have everything under control. Well almost everything." Molly said with a smile. "I will come get you when breakfast is ready."

The four left the kitchen and decided to go get dressed in their day clothes. They all met in the sitting room and waited for Mrs. Weasley to come get them. Remus and Arthur both came into the room to say good morning and happy birthday. At eight-thirty Mrs. Weasley came and told them breakfast was ready. At ten after they were finished eating Arthur and Harry traveled by Floo Powder to the Ministry. An hour later they both Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Everyone congratulated Harry on his license and much like Fred and George did when they got their licenses he chose to Apparate from room to room instead of walking the ten feet. By four O'clock that afternoon it appeared Harry had grown tired of Apparating all the time and resumed walking.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Albus greeted Harry as he walked into the sitting room.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry smiled when he saw his headmaster.

"Would you four please follow me?" Albus motioned them to the far side of the sitting room to a bookshelf. Albus grabbed the book _There and Back Again _off of the shelf. "Here it is. Harry, this is your birthday present from Sirius and myself.He told me about it a couple years ago when I came to check on him and couldn't find him. It is a type of Portkey, it will activate when you hold it and say either _There_ or _Back Again. _When you say _There_ while holding the book it will take you from where ever you are to what Sirius described as a huge field that no one else knows about. When you are there, or anywhere else for that matter and say _Back Again_ while holding the book, it brings you back here to Grimmauld Place."

"Wow, Professor, thanks." Harry smiled as he held the book. "Can we try it now?"

"I don't see why not, the Order meeting doesn't start until seven, please be back by then." Dumbledore smiled at his four students.

"Ok, everyone touch the book." Harry told his friends, when all four of them were touching the book Harry spoke again. "There."

Instantly the Portkey activated and before Harry could even feel his navel being tugged he found himself standing in the middle of a huge field. Harry looked around and he could see birds flying in the sky, rabbits and other small animals running through the tall grass. Harry smiled, finally he was free.

"You three ready?" Harry asked with a smile. They all quickly transformed into their Animagus forms and began running or flying through the sky.

_I wish I could talk to them while I am in this form. _Harry thought to himself but he could hear himself barking.

_I can hear you Harry. _Harry heard Ginny bark back to her.

_Me too. _Came a screech from Ron.

_And me. _Hermione roared.

_This is great. _Harry barked as he chased a white rabbit through the field. Ron was circling high above them when he swooped down and caused the rabbit to turn sharp to the left. Hermione was in the perfect place and playfully pounced at rabbit which made another sharp left turn right at Ginny. The rabbit now feeling trapped made a leap of faith right over Ginny and into its rabbit hole. All four friends began laughing as they laid down in their Animagus forms near the book.

_Hey, Talon. What's it like to fly like that? _Callidus asked.

_Wicked! Even better than being on a broom._ _How did that rabbit get passed you Ginger? _Talon asked his sister.

_Because, I wasn't going to kill it. Plus it surprised me to see it do that. _Ginger answered honestly.

_Hey, Midnight. You do realize that this is the second cat you turned yourself into, don't you? _Talon asked.

_Very funny, Talon. At least this time I can change myself back. _Midnight answered. _What time do you think it is?_

_I don't know, but we should probably get back anyways. _Callidus answered as they transformed back into their human forms. Everyone placed a hand on the book and waited for Harry.

"Back again."

_**A/N: First yes I meant Alcatraz prison in San Francisco, it has been taken over by the American wizards and turned into a prison for them. It has the same wards and protections that Hogwarts does in the fact that muggles just see an abandoned prison. Also just for future knowledge, italics while in animal form means that they are talking and not thinking. Harry and Ginny bark, Hermione growls or mews and Ron screeches.**_


	34. Happy Birthday

_**Happy Birthday**_

The group found themselves back in the sitting room. Harry smiled as he put the book back onto the bookshelf and led them out of the room. They reached the bottom steps just as Albus Apparated into the entry way.

"Ah, I see you made it back. Very good, we still have thirty minutes before the meeting starts." Dumbledore smiled as he spoke. "Ms. Weasley, I have had a long talk with your parents regarding the Order. Seeing that you are the sister of one soon to be Order member, the best friend of one, and girlfriend of yet another, we have made a decision. You will be allowed to attend meetings but will not be allowed to officially join. We feel that because you are almost garaunteed to be there when anything happens it is important to know everything that is developing not just what is passed onto you from your friends."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny smiled. "I really appreciate it."

The four friends followed Dumbledore into the kitchen and ate the sandwiches Dobby made for them. As they ate members of the Order began arriving in the house. They all greeted Harry and wished him happy birthday as they took a seat around the table. At seven Professor Dumbledore suggested that they move the meeting to the sitting room as there would be more space. Professor Dumbledore conjured up numerous chairs for the Order members and began the meeting.

"Hello everyone. Tonights meeting will be a fairly short meeting. First, we have three new members to the Order, and an observing member. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny please come up here. Now, I know that the four of you have already taken the biggest oath to the Order possible by risking your lives against Voldemort numerous times. We do still need you to sign these oaths of secrecy, by signing this you are agreeing not to talk to others about the Order. Quite like your sign up sheet for the DA back in your fifth year Ms. Granger, only this sheet will brand you as a traitor should you speak to non-Order members about the Order."

Without hesitation Harry took a quill and signed his name to the oath. The others followed Harry and took a seat on chairs that Dumbledore conjured. Harry looked through the crowd and saw that he recognized many of the members from Malfoy's trial. Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Hooch, and Sprout were all in attendance as were Kingsley, Alastor, Remus and all of the Weasley's.

The meeting was pretty disappointing for the Marauders, there were no big secrets revealed, no new information, not even Snape had anything. Thirty minutes after the meeting started it was over. Dumbledore wished Harry a happy birthday once more before he left as did all the other members but Snape. When Molly floated the cake into the sitting room all of the Weasley's were still there, so was Remus and Hagrid. Everyone sang happy birtday to Harry and ate the cake which Harry later learned was what Dobby and Winky were fighting about earlier in the kitchen.

"Ok, Harry dear. It's time for presents." Mrs. Weasley said when everyone had finished their cake. Harry opened Ron's present first, it was a huge assortment of Honeyduke's candies.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled as he took the next gift from Mrs. Weasley. It was a book, but there was nothing on the cover or inside on the pages.

"Remus, thanks." Harry said trying to smile.

"There is more to that book than you realize, Harry. Trust me." Remus chuckled. "I will show you when there aren't as many people around."

"Thanks." Harry said this time with a real smile.

The next package Harry opened was from Hermione, _Advance Spells and Charms_.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

"'Appy birthday. 'arry." Hagrid said while handing him his gift. Harry saw that the box had small holes on it and was afraid what might jump out at him when he opened the box. Harry slowly untied the bow and lifted the lid off of the box. Inside the box was a large bird cage, Harry pulled the cage out of the box and his mouth fell open when he saw the contents. A small round golden feathered bird.

"Hagrid, thats a Snidget." Harry said in awe. "But, they are rare, can you even own one?"

"You can if you have been given permission by the Minister of Magic." Hagrid said as he smiled at Arthur.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Thanks for the permission, Mr. Weasley." Harry said while he sat the cage on the table and watched the Snidget fly around inside.

Harry opened his next gift that was from Fred and George. They gave him a large assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's. Bill and Charlie got him a pair of black dragon hide Quidditch boots.

"They are light weight boots, Harry. But they are still fire and heat resistant." Charlie explained.

"Thanks guys." Harry told the four oldest Weasley boys.

"Here you go, Harry." Ginny said handing Harry a small box.

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry said as he opened it. He saw inside the box what looked like a gold pocket watch that muggles would carry with them. The outside had the words, _Harry and Ginny _engraved into it. Harry opened it and saw that it was a mirror and not a clock on the inside.

"It's a two way mirror, Harry. I have one too." Ginny said holding hers up.

"It's perfect, Ginny." Harry said before he kissed his girlfriend, he broke the kiss off sooner than he would have liked because he felt the watchful eyes of all the Weasley boys.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone. They are wonderful." Harry said thinking that he was done.

"Not so fast, Harry. We have one more present for you." Arthur spoke up as he stood and walked out of the room. "I will be right back."

Arthur returned a minute later carrying a large flat object. Harry guessed that it was at least three feet wide and three feet tall.

"Harry, I started working on this last year after you found your Bloodline Box. Molly was a huge help as well, we hope you like it." Arthur said as Molly put an arm around his waist. Harry carefully pulled the paper off of the gift and held it out in front of him. When he held it out it magically grew to be six feet by six feet. It was covered in names, the name on the bottom of it was shinning in gold, _Harry Potter._

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Harry said quietly. "I can't believe you were able to put together my family tree. How come my name is in gold?"

"Because, Harry. You are the only remaining descendant of the Potter's and Evans'. When you get married, your wifes name will be in gold, as will her immediate family." Arthur paused as Fred and George began laughing, Harry could see that Ginny had begun to blush slightly as her dad talked about Harry being married. "As you know, Harry. Your dad's side of the family was a wizarding family, that side was easy. Your mums family was a bit more difficult, but I did find what I was looking for. Your Great-Great-Great Grandfater Evans was a wizard, Harry. Then for whatever reason after that the next three generations were born as Squibs, until your mother. Before that the Evans family were also wizards. That explains where your Bloodline Box and medallion came from."

"Wow, thank you." Harry fought to hold back a tear. "I know just where this can go." Harry walked out of the room and magically hung it over the place where Sirius' mum's portrait had been.

"That is a perfect place, Harry." Remus said from behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, is there a way to add names to it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Tap the name that you want them to cnnect to and say the names, then the relationship." Arthur informed Harry.

Harry tapped his wand on his dad's name and took a breath, Ginny had took his hand in hers and squeezed. Harry had the feeling she knew what he was thinking.

"Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black, brothers." When Harry finished, the two names appeared next to James' name. Remus' name was the second name on the tree to be gold. Harry had hoped that somehow Sirius' would be gold as well but it stayed black.

"Thank you, Harry. I am honored." Remus said now fighting back a tear. Harry hugged Arthur and Molly before they went into the kitchen. Harry followed Remus back into the sitting room. Hagrid came in and said his goodbyes.

"Now that those we don't want to hear this are gone, I will tell you how to read your book, Harry." Remus said holding the book in his lap. "I know that you know how to read the Marauders Map, this is very similar. You put the tip of your wand to the book and say, _I, Moony, solemnly swear, that I am up to no good."_ Just like the Marauders Map ink began to fill the pages and cover. "We will come up with names for you four later, so you can get into the book." Moony said with a barely visible wink. Moony handed the book to Harry.

"_1,001 Practical Jokes and Pranks. _By Mr.'s Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry read the cover. "Are these all..."

"Jokes and Pranks made at Hogwarts? Yes, at one time or another." Remus laughed as Harry and Ron's faces lit up. Fred and George's mouths fell open.

"What we could have accomplished." Fred began.

"If we had that book in Hogwarts." George concluded.

"From what I understand you could write two more books on your own." Remus told them trying to hide his laughter from Molly.

"By George, he is right!" Fred exclaimed.

"Thanks, Remus. I think you just helped us come up with our next big seller." George smiled as he shook Remus' hand. Fred and George then said good bye and Disapparated.

"It is about time for me to turn in as well." Remus said as he stood up. He then tapped his wand to the book. "Mischeif managed." The ink vanished from the book.

Bill and Charlie both stood and began to leave then stopped at the doorway.

"Harry, can we have a word with you?" Bill asked smiling. Harry stood up from the couch and followed Bill and Charlie out of the room. They went into the guest room that Bill used when he stayed at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, we would like to talke to you about Ginny." Charlie spoke this time. "We see how close you two are getting."

"And how much she cares for you." Bill added.

"I care for her too." Harry said defenseively, he hoped he would be able to avoid this conversation. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Thats good, mate." Bill said. "Cause, she is our only sister, our only little sister. We don't like to see her hurt."

"It makes us mad." Charlie added. "We just wanted to let you know, if you hurt her, we won't be very happy with you."

"I know, I have no plans to hurt her, I swear." Harry talked quickly, he was beginning to feel sick. "I care for her more than you know."

"Ok, Harry. We just wanted to be clear." Charlie said with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday, Harry." Bill said as he ruffled Harry's hair. Charlie Dissaparated and Bill walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Harry walked back to the sitting room and gave Ginny a big kiss.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

_**A/N: Thanks to Mshellfire2005 for being my beta and helping me with the ideas for all the birthday gifts.**_


	35. Return to Diagon Alley

Return to Diagon Alley

The next day while everyone was eating lunch a large brown owl flew into the kitchen. It dropped a letter off for each of the four Marauders. Harry opened his envelope and saw that it was his school supplies list.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Here is the list of books you will be needing this year for you studies;_

_Standard Book of Spells (Year 7) By: Miranda Goshawk _

_Advanced Potions By: Phyllida Spore_

_Advanced Training for Aurors By: Piers Anthony_

_You will also need from previous years, The Monster Book of Monsters, Unfogging the Future, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Advanced Charms and Defensive Spells for Aurors._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry smiled to himself, his book list was smaller than he had expected. Hedwig flew in through the window carrying an envelope. She landed in front of Harry and hooted as he gave her an owl treat. Hedwig then went to Hermione and gave her an envelope as well.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry said as he opened the envelope.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to inform you that I have decided to name you this years Head Boy. Congratulations, I know you will make me proud._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry turned the envelope over and a Head Boy badge fell out. The sound made everyone turn their attention to Harry. Ron was the first to see what made the noise.

"Congratulations, Harry. I'm so glad you got that and not me." Ron said with a look of relief on his face. "Being Prefect is enough for me."

"What's that, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I've been made Head Boy." Harry answered quietly.

"And I have been made Head Girl." Hermione said with a smile.

"Wonderful you two, wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Ginny congratulated Harry with a kiss. As she looked at her book list, she finally knew how Harry felt last year.

"Mum, do you mind if we go to Diagon Alley by ourselves this year?" Ron asked knowing his mom would argue.

"Not at all dear, you are old enough now and can use magic outside of school so it should be safe. Just watch after each other." Mrs. Weasley answered with what Harry was sure was her best attempt at an unconcerned smile. The four Marauders finished lunch and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. They gathered around the fireplace to use the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is ridiculous, Harry." Ginny said smiling. "I know how badly you three want to Apparate there, so you go first and then I will Floo there after you are gone."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now go so we can get there." Ginny said kissing him.

Harry stepped back and with a loud pop he was gone. When light returned to Harry's eyes he was standing inside the Leaky Cauldron, he heard two pops and then saw Ron and Hermione standing next to him. A few seconds later Ginny came out of the fireplace covered in soot.

"_Scourgify." _Harry cast the spell at Ginny and she was instantly clean.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled.

The group made their way to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and tapped it with their wands. The wall opened up and let them into Diagon Alley. They spent half of the day wandering through Diagon Alley's various shops. Their last stop was to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's!" Fred and George said together as the door opened.

"Thanks." Hermione said while the other three laughed at their welcome.

"Any progress on your books?" Ron asked.

"Ronnikins, as much as we appreciate your faith in our abilities." George teased Ron.

"We only got the idea last night." Fred finished. Ron began turning red as Harry laughed with Fred and George. "And, before you ask, we don't have anything new either. We have a few things in the works but nothing yet."

"So, Ron, did you make Head Boy?" George asked.

"Nope." Ron said with a large smile. "Harry did."

"Good for you, Harry." Fred congratulated him. "Just don't turn into a git like Percy."

"Yeah, Harry, we won't let you date our sister if that happens." George added.

The door swung open causing the bell mounted next to it to chime. Harry turned his head to see who it was while Fred and George said their greeting.

"Kim!" George said enthusiastically. "I was wondering if you were going to come by today. Good timing too. Fred you have met, the rest I don't think you have. These two are Ron and Ginny, my brother and sister, and these two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Practically our brother and sister-in laws." Fred added laughing when both Ron and Ginny hit him in the stomach. All four of the Marauders turned deep shades of red.

"Everyone, this is Kimberly Tero, my girlfriend." George finished while laughing with Fred.

Everyone except for George and Kimberly had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Girlfriend?" Fred asked still in shock. "I thought she was just a friend. I thought you were making the girlfriend thing up."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Kimberly said trying not to laugh at the comment Fred had made. "And please, call me Kim, Kimberly sounds too formal."

Everyone shook her hand and said hello when Hermione thought of something.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked almost shyly.

"Sure, what's up?" Kim replied.

"Well, the last time we saw you Ron, Harry and Fred were all acting like they were watching a Veela." Hermione was trying not to blush while asking the question. "I was wondering if the reason was because you were wearing a Necklace of Enchantment?"

"Clever girl you are." Kim asked with a smile. "Yes, I was. Although I didn't know it at the time. George had given it to me the night before, we found out a couple weeks later when George nearly picked a fight with a whole group of men in Hogsmeade. Well, it was nice meeting you all but I need to be going, I just came in to say hi to George." Kim then gave George a kiss and left the shop.

"You have a lot of explaining to do George Weasley." Fred laughed.

"We need to be going too," Ginny said. "Mum will have dinner soon and we still have to go to the Leaky Cauldron so I can Floo back home."

"Why use the Cauldron's Floo Network? We had a fireplace put in here and hooked up to the network. You can use it any time you want, just say Wizard Wheeze's when you want to come here." George told the group.

"Thanks, guys." Ginny said as she followed her brothers to the back room of the shop. She stepped into the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder. "Grimmauld Place."

In a flash of flame she was gone. The other three Apparated once the flames died down, to make sure she made it out of the fireplace. They arrived back in Grimmauld Place just as Ginny was stepping out of the fireplace.


	36. The Last Trip

**_The Last Trip_**

"_Come on, Callidus_!" Ginger barked behind her. "_I thought you were faster than that_."

"_I'm waiting for the best opportunity!" _Callidus barked back.

The four Animagi were playing in the field that Harry's book took them to. Right now Harry was in a race against Ginny, one in which he was losing. Harry could hear Ron screeching high overhead but couldn't make out what he was saying. Hermione was at the finish line waiting to see who would cross the line first. Harry could hear Hermione cheering Ginny on and he started pushing himself harder to catch up.

"_I'm gonna catch you, Ginger." _Callidus told Ginger as he started getting closer.

"_Not this time!" _Ginger replied. She knew that he probably would though, he almost always did.

There was only a hundred feet left in the race and Harry was starting to doubt he would catch up to Ginny. As they drew closer to Hermione, Ron landed in a tree near the finish line. Harry had pulled up to Ginny shoulder when they were just ten feet away from the finish line. Ginny crossed the line to a loud roar from Hermione, the roar caught Harry by surprise and he fell over sideways. Ron almost fell out of the tree he began laughing so hard.

_"Close race, Mr. Potter." _A voice came from behind the group.

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there holding a second copy of _There and Back Again. _The group returned to their human form and stood in front of the Professor.

"Yes it was, Professor." Harry said smiling. "She is beating me more often than loosing now."

"Whats wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked with a scared voice.

"Nothing, Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come remind you that the Ministry cars will be leaving for Kings Cross in ten minutes, he thought you had forgotten."

In truth, Harry had forgotten, he was trying to hold on to the remainder of summer as long as possible. Most of the last month had been spent here in what Harry and his friends had started calling Marauders Meadow. This summer was Harry's best yet, there were no attacks, he got to spend the whole summer with friends and he didn't have to worry about using underage magic anymore.

"Ok, Professor." Harry answered reluctantly as he picked up his book. His friends placed their hands on the book as well and prepared for the journey back to Grimmauld Place. They returned to a very busy Grimmauld place, Molly was running around the kitchen trying to finish the lunches she had prepared for the four students. Arthur was trying to coordinate with Alastor and Remus who would ride in which car. Harry was thankful that no one seemed to have noticed they were gone for so long.

Harry walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and saw students frantically climbing on board the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was next to reach the platform followed by Hermione and Ron. They said their goodbyes to the Weasleys, Remus and Alastor and walked through the car to find an empty cabin. The Hogwarts Express slowly began to pull out of the station as the Marauders found a cabin and took their seats.

Harry had started setting up his Quidditch Pitch when the door to their cabin slid open. For a split second Harry held his breath thinking it was Malfoy coming for his annual taunt. When Harry looked up he saw that it was Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Hey eveyone." Neville greeted the group. Everyone exchanged greetings and filled in eachother on the events of the summer. The best news of the summer came from Neville who said that his Mum had actually seemed to make some improvement in her condition. She would now say her sons name when he came to visit and Neville was sure she understood what he was saying when he talked to her.

"That's great Neville." Harry said smiling.

"Hey!" Seamus yelled suddenly. "You're Head Boy, Harry. And you are Head Girl, Hermione!"

"Yeah, I know." Harry said laughing. "They sent us letters earlier this summer."

The group began to laugh when Hermione remembered that they had to meet in the Prefect car for their meeting. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Prefect car while Ginny waited for them and visited with Luna when she came by the car.

"Hello, everyone." Hermione began the meeting. "We should have a great year this year, Lavendar Brown is taking my place as seventh year Gryffindor female Prefect, while I am Head Girl, Harry is Head Boy this year. We will be sure to plan a lot of fun activities this year. Harry, do you have anything to say?"

"Erm no, just remember, follow the school rules." Harry said slightly laughing to himself knowing how many rules he had broken in the past.

"Ok, well fifth years, you well be responsible for helping the first years find Hagrid, not that it should be too hard."Hermione joked and actually received laughs from most of the Prefects. "You will also help the sixth years show the first years where your dorms are. Seventh years just keep an eye on everyone and help out. We will post your rounds tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione answered questions for the next thirty minutes then concluded the meeting asking eveyone to make rounds in the train every hour until they arrived at Hogwarts. They arrived back to their cabin and found Ginny talking with Colin Creevy about the trials that took place over the summer.

"I just wish they would have locked him away for ever, not just for ten years." Colin was saying. "Do they really think ten years is going to change him?"

"I don't think so, Colin." Harry answered as he walked in. "But at least it will keep him out of our way during the war. "And as much as I dislike him, they didn't have enough evidence to prove he did it so they couldn't send him away for life."

"So you think the war is still coming?" Colin asked.

"We are in the war right now, Colin." Harry answered. "I do think that Tom Riddle will attack sometime this year and it will probably be the final battle."

They talked for the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade Station, when they arrived they went and said hello to Hagrid who was trying to gather all of the first years. They climbed aboard their coaches and Ron was the one to say what they were all thinking.

"This is the last time we make this trip together." Ron frowned while he spoke.


	37. The Last Sorting

**_The Last Sorting_**

"Hello, Harry, Hermione." Professor Dumbledore said as Professor Snape lead them into his office. "Thank you, Severus. We will be down for the feast in a moment."

"Hello, Professor." Hermione and Harry said as they sat down across the desk from him.

"I hope that the two of you had a pleasant end to your summer. The reason we are meeting here is to discuss your duties as Heads of Hogwarts. I expect you two to be honest and fair when dealing with the other students. I have no doubt that you will be wonderful Heads, along with your roles as Prefect you will also need to share these duties." Professor Dumbledore handed them each a list of extra duties for them to do. "If at anytime you come up with an idea for a school event please tell me. I am sure we will all need our share of fun this year. Also, before we go to the feast, if you ever need me the password to my office this year will be Disappearing Drops."

With that the three left Professor Dumbledore's office and went to the Great Hall. They entered through a side door and made their way to their seats. Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Ron who both had just finished laughing at something. Before Harry could ask what was so funny Professor McGonagall lead the first years in for the Sorting Ceremony. She placed a three legged stool in front of the staff table and set a old tattered wizards hat on top of it. A few seconds later it came to life and began to sing its song.

Last year I made a warning

That you all needed to unite

Before we started warring

And most of you did, to my delight

Now that those who were against us

Have been removed from our ranks

In this war we have made progress

For that we owe the DA our thanks

The Dark Lord will make his return

Within this very year I am sure

For complete power he does yearn

Many more attacks we cannot endure

The next battle could be the last

Harry and his friends will be central

Next to them you must remain steadfast

They will fight for us all

Now as my song draws to an end

Remember only one house of four

A decision I cannot amend

My warning do not ignore

The sorting hat fell silent and the students began applauding while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all blushed and tried to hide their faces. Professor McGonagall began calling students up to the stool one at a time. When the sorting was complete Professor Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and various items that Mr. Filch had banned from the school.

"And finally, before we begin our feast, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kimberly Tero. Professor Tero is a fully trained Ministry Auror, she has also spent time hunting and capturing Irish Pooka's." Professor Dumbledore paused as he could hear the Irish students explain what a Pooka was. "Now that the introduction has been made, tuck in."

"I can't believe she is going to be our Professor." Harry said while putting turkey breast on his plate.

"And why not?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, I'm just surprised by it. I thought someone would have told us she was going to be a Professor." Harry defended himself.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione decided he had a point and didn't argue any further and began eating. At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore gave some advice for the beginning of classes in the morning and asked the Prefects to lead everyone to their dorms.

Harry and Hermione began making their rounds around the castle.

"Harry, what do you think about the Sorting Hat's song tonight?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"It's never been wrong before." Harry said quietly. "I don't know how, but somehow the Sorting Hat knows more than we do."

"Well Professor Dumbledore does keep it in his office, maybe it listens to what everyone tells the Professor and can spend the rest of its time figuring out what it all means." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah I suppose." Harry said. "That doesn't worry me as much as knowing that the Sorting Hat is right. We will be central in this war and it will probably reach its finale this year."

The two friends walked in silence as the continued their rounds. There were a couple times they had to tell students to return to their dorms or tell Peeves to quit chasing Mrs. Norris. Finally after an hour of walking through the corridors they returned to the Gryffindor common room where they found Ron and Ginny both waiting for them. Everyone was so tired that the talked for a few minutes then went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall passed out the class schedules. Harry had forgotten how many classes he had signed up for and in what seemed to become an annual tradition, his head dropped and hit the table.

Time table for Harry Potter

**Monday:**

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Lunch

Potions

Charms

**Tuesday:**

Transfiguration

Herbology

Lunch

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Wednesday:**

Double Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors

Lunch

Divination

Care of Magical Creatures

**Thursday:**

Double Transfiguration

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

**Friday:**

Double Potions

Lunch

Charms

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors

As a note Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology will conclude at the end of first term. The N.E.W.T.'s for these classes will be held the week before Christmas holidays. Harry, once again the staff here at Hogwarts would appreciate your continued leadership in the DA.

"Well, that is a bit of good news, only five courses next term." Harry said with a very unconvincing smile. The four friends finish eating when they left Ginny went with Colin to their Charms class while Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for Hagrid's hut.

"'ello you three!" Hagrid greeted the three as they made it to his hut.

"Hi, Hagrid." The three friends said in unison.

"Hagrid, where is everyone?" Hermione asked noting that they were the only students there.

"Well, you three were the only ones who took seventh year Care of Magical Creatures. No worries though, jus means we will be done sooner." Hagrid said with a genuine smile.

"So what will we be studying this year?" Ron asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, today I'm goin' t' show ya the Blue Fanged Toad." Hagrid said as he put a pair of dragon hide gloves on and pulled a very large toad out of a box. It looked identical to every other toad Harry had ever seen except the three inch blue fangs protruding from its mouth.

Later that day after lunch the three friends found themselves making their ways down to the dungeons for their least favorite lesson with their least favorite Professor. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw that this class was also considerably smaller but there were actually other students here.

"Welcome to your final year of Hogwarts Potions, this day couldn't come soon enough for me in regards to some of you." Snape's lip curled into a snarl as he spoke and looked directly at Harry. "Now let's see how much you remember from last year, get out your supplies and prepare a _Desino Cruor _potion. Begin."

Snape stalked the class while the students attempted to remember the ingredients and recipe. After five minutes Harry was sure he remembered how to brew the potion and set to work on it. By the end of the period Harry, Hermione and a Hufflepuff named Chelsea Langford were the only three to have brewed the potion correctly.

"Five points each to Ms. Langford, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. Ten points from Mr. Weasley for using four drops of dragon's blood and not three." Snape smiled as he saw the defeated looks on the Gryffindor students.

"Ibloody hatehim." Ron vented as they headed for their Charms class. "He really is a git."

"Yeah, but at least he gave us points first." Harry added. "So we didn't really lose anything. I don't think Snape will be as bad this year with Malfoy gone."

Ron smiled at the thought as he entered Professor Flitwick's classroom.

****

A/N As a poll I am conducting, please let me know if you would like to see me continue this story beyond the end of this year. Thanks


	38. DADA Duel

DADA Duel

It was now Tuesday afternoon and the three older Marauders were heading to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class while Ginny went to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Harry walked into the room and saw that it also had fewer students than the year before. Harry noticed that Professor Tero had decided to decorate the room with a combination of dark objects and artifacts that he decided she gathered during her trips around the world. Harry and Ron followed Hermione to their seats and waited for the Professor.

Once it seemed like all students had arrived in the classroom and were begging to talk amongst themselves the doors slammed shut. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and drew his wand out of habit. A few students began to laugh when Harry noticed that there was no one near the door to cause them to slam.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Tero spoke from her elevated office. "You must always be ready to fight, you might call it paranoia, I call it being prepared. Constant Vigilance!"

The students began to chuckle when they heard their new teacher say this last bit, they were reminded of Mad-Eye Moody. Harry began to put his wand back in his robes when he heard Professor Tero mumble something. He hadn't known what she said but he quickly pulled his wand back out and shouted.

_"Protego!"_ Just after Harry cast the spell another spell bounced off of the magical shield he had conjured. Student and teacher then began dueling throughout the classroom casting various non-lethal spells at one another trying to get the upper hand. Harry smiled as he leapt from desk top to desk top during the duel. He eventually reached the desk where Neville was sitting and saw that Professor Tero had also resorted to fighting on top of the desks. She began charging towards Harry when he decided what to do.

"_Agito Occulto."_ Harry whispered to as he pointed his wand at himself. Instantly Harry vanished and repositioned himself behind the Professor. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" Harry cast the spell at her back and watched her legs freeze, Professor Tero fell forward but before she hit the desks Ron cast a levitating charm and stopped her.

"Well done, Harry. Well done indeed. Have another ten points. Mr. Weasley, thanks for catching me, five points for you as well." Professor Tero spoke as Hermione cast the counter-curse and freed her legs. "That is an example of what can be achieved if you are prepared. You all fought a huge battle last term, not only did you our side win that battle, you all showed Voldemort that even as students you are prepared for a fight. This year you will all learn numerous battle techniques as well as defensive and offensive spells. I expect all of you to receive outstanding on your N.E.W.T.s this year. Constant Vigilance."

"Professor, what do you think about what the Sorting Hat said at the sorting ceremony?" Seamus asked.

"Which part, Mr. Finnegan?" Professor Tero responded.

"Well, all of it, ma'am." Seamus answered.

"Well lets break it down a little and I think you will understand. The first portion it is looking back at last years song and how most of the school listened to it and united to fight under the Hogwarts flag and not each house. Most Slytherins fought next to the rest of the school, that was a huge help. The second portion gives thanks to Dumbledore's Army for a couple reasons, one is removing four students in particular, the second is for removing some of Voldemort's strongest supporters. The next part is the most frightening one of them all, Voldemort will return and probably soon, and those who are against Voldemort won't be able to continue doing so. The fourth section tells us how we can win the war, we must be willing to show complete loyalty not only to your beliefs but to Mr. Potter and his friends because they will be the ones to do a majority of the fighting for us." Professor Tero paused here for a moment then finished. "The final part is his warning to not ignore what he said and that he can't change his decision about which house you are sorted into."

"Why Harry though, Professor?" Seamus asked. "Why is he so interested in Harry and his friends?"

"I think that is because Harry and his friends are the only people that have been able to defy Voldemort so many times, Mr. Finnegan." Professor Tero responded. "Now, lets continue with the class."

At the end of class Professor Tero asked Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind for a word. When the rest of the class had left the room she began talking.

"Sorry about not telling you that I was going to be your Professor. I was asked not to." She smiled.

"Why not, Professor?" Harry asked confused.

"Please, when not in class or in the presence of another Professor call me Kim." Kim said with a smile. "It helps me feel like I am staying young and not like I just turned twenty-six. Now as for your question, now that you are members of the Order you can know that I am also a member. The first time you saw me, I was on an assignment. Watching over you three and Ginny without you knowing I was. Professor Dumbledore didn't want you to know who I was because he didn't want anyone else to know that I was going to be a Professor. He felt that might give away the fact that I am also an Order member."

"And your relationship with George?" Ron began to ask.

"Is none of your business." Hermione answered for Kim.

"Right, but it is real Ron. We are a couple." Kim answered smiling.

They said goodbye and went to find Ginny and tell her what they were just told. She forced a smile at the news and gave Harry a kiss.

"What's wrong Gin." Harry asked knowing something was wrong.

"I've just come from potions." Ginny answered. "I am not looking forward to that class."

"I don't think Snape will be that bad this year." Hermione told her friend.

"It isn't Snape I'm not looking forward too." Ginny replied. "It is going to be a very difficult next couple of years for my N.E.W.T.s."

They all laughed and agreed with Ginny as they prepared to go to the Great Hall for dinner. When they were all ready they left the common room and went to eat. They spent the time discussing DA meetings and Quidditch practice times and Professor Tero had told them about the coming year. When they were done Ron and Hermione left to make their rounds while Harry and Ginny returned to the common room.

"Ginny, I think that this is going to be a very dangerous year, for all of us." Harry began speaking as he walked through the portrait hole. "Please, don't trust anyone we don't know. Kim is right, we have to always be ready to fight."

"I know, Harry." Ginny replied as she held Harry close. "Don't worry, Harry. You have taught us all a lot, we will be fine.


	39. Quidditch

"Weasley has the Quaffle, she passes to Rose, Rose to Patil, back to Weasley. Goal!" Dean was calling the first Quidditch game of the year. "It is now ten to nil for Gryffindor. Finnegan sends the Bludger towards Bingham of Hufflepuff. Oh, poor bloke couldn't move out of the way fast enough, he loses the Quaffle and Rose recovers it."

Harry circled high above the pitch watching for the Golden Snitch. He was listening to Dean to keep track on how well his team was doing. After just ten minutes his team was leading forty to nothing. Harry noticed Hufflepuff's Seeker Tebbs on the other side of the pitch and he smiled to himself. Harry knew that all the other Seekers were smart enough to not follow him closely after last years incident with Cho Chang, they also didn't want a beating like Malfoy received.

"Bingham with the Quaffle now, he passes to Jagger, Jagger dodges a Bludger from Longbottom. Rose rams into Jagger he passes off to Newell, Newell makes a move to goal. Weasley is waiting, remember that name folks, Ronald Weasley, he could be playing in the World League next year. Newell fakes a shot on goal but passes to Bingham, Bingham sends a scorching fast shot to the left ring but Weasley kicks it clear, his sister catches the Quaffle and heads up the pitch." Harry laughed to himself as he listened to Dean announce the game.

Two hours later Harry could tell that Dean was beginning to get tired as he was only saying the important words.

"Weasley pass Rose, Rose shoots, goal." Dean was trying his hardest to stay awake but occasionally he needed a jolt from Professor McGonagall. Bingham to Newell, Newell to Jagger, Weasley stills the Quaffle."

Harry didn't hear anymore as he saw the Snitch fly in front of his face. He sped off after it and was soon joined by Tebbs in a close race for the Snitch. Harry looked as if he knew what the Snitch was going to do next. He was pulling away from Tebbs not because of speed but because Tebbs began trying to predict what the Snitch would do and then have to correct his mistake. Harry, however, was getting closer and closer to the Snitch and knew he would catch it any second now. When Harry's hand was within inches of the Snitch it made a sharp turn to the left and Harry followed it, still close to grabbing it. Harry then saw a Bludger heading straight for him, with Tebbs right behind him and not wanting the game to continue for much longer Harry firmly placed his feet on the pegs of his broom and kicked. The result was amazing.

When Harry kicked his legs against the foot pegs it resulted in him jumping off of his broom and over the Bludger. His Firebolt continued moving forward as Harry sailed through the air. Harry reached his right hand out as far as he could, he felt the tiny wings begin hitting his fingers. Harry closed his fingers around the Snitch as he fell back down to his broom. He placed his feet back on the pegs of his broom and joined his team in celebration.

"Gryffindor wins the match 300 to 120 over Hufflepuff." Dean said as enthusiastically as he could. The Gryffindor team landed as a group in the center of the pitch celebrating as the rest of the Gryffindor house rushed on to the field to join in the celebration. Harry was greeted by numerous shouts of congratulations and questions about how he made that jump.

After what felt like two more hours on the Quidditch pitch Harry and his team made it to their locker room where they changed and listened to Harry give an after match speech. The team finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room to find that most of the Gryffindor's had been to tired to celebrate and went to bed. Ron sleepily mumbled that they all go to bed as well and Harry quickly agreed. As the Quidditch team and Hermione began walking up the stairs to the dorms the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

"Mr. Potter, will youfollow me please." Professor McGonagall asked.

Without answering Harry handed Ron his broom and followed Professor McGonagall out the portrait hole. Professor McGonagall lead him to her office and closed the door behind them. Harry then saw that Professor Dumbledore was in the office as well.

"Sit." Professor McGonagall said coolly. Once the Harry took his seat she began to speak. "First, congratulations on your win, Harry. Next, I have brought you here to discuss Voldemort and the war."

"You see, Harry." Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "We have every reason to believe that Tom will attack very near Christmas, we don't believe he will attack the school again. We think he will once again attempt you to draw you away from here using one of your friends."

"How do you know what he is planning? And why do you think he is going to try to draw me away?" Harry asked. Professor Dumbledore smiled before he answered.

"Harry, you know that the Order has spies against Tom. We have reliable sources, and we think he will use someone to draw you away because he learned how dangerous attacking Hogwarts can be. We just want you to be ready for the possibility, Harry."

"Ok, I can understand that. But why tell me now?" Harry asked his Headmaster. "Why not wait until tomorrow morning, why is this so important?"

"Very clever, Harry." Albus answered with a sad smile. "Claustrum was invaded tonight, some Death Eaters were freed."

"Which ones?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"Malfoy and Pettigrew, the others were left there by Tom." Dumbledore replied.

"But, how? I though Claustrum was supposed to be better and more secure than Azkaban." Harry said as he began getting angry.

"I know Harry, please remember that Tom has many followers and is very powerful." Dumbledore attempted to keep Harry calm. "With the release of Malfoy and Pettigrew he has freed two people that know better than most what will draw you away from here."

"I see." Harry answered calmly. "Professor, I know you don't want me to go chasing after Tom if he attacks, but that is what I will have to do. If we ever want this war to end I have to destroy him, I have accepted that now. When the time comes, I will chase him and I will fight him."

"Harry, I know you will. Just remember, you have many friends that will fight beside you no matter what." Professor Dumbledore spoke as Harry stood to leave. "You don't have to fight alone."

"We are all with you, Harry." Professor McGonagall said with a small smile.

Harry walked slowly through the corridors back to the Gryffindor tower when he heard someone approaching from in front of him. Harry instinctively tried to pull his invisibility cloak over him when he realized he didn't have it. Then he remembered he hadn't been doing anything wrong and continued walking.

"A bit late for a stroll isn't it, Mr. Potter?" Snape spoke as he approached.

"I was just leaving Professor McGonagall's office, Sir." Harry tried to remain calm.

"Yes, I know. I have just, returned." Snape said quietly.

"Returned from where?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Claustrum, Professor Dumbledore sent me to see if it were true." Snape answered. "Be prepared, Potter. Voldemort can attack at anytime."

Harry had thought about ignoring Snape's last comment and continue walking but then he realized that Snape wasn't being his normal self.

"Thank you, sir. I will be prepared." Harry said to his least favorite teacher.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you in here?" Snape asked politely.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered cautiously. As Harry followed his Potions teacher into the empty classroom he took his wand out of his robes and firmly held onto it.

"Mr. Potter." Snape began as they entered the room. "I would like to apologize to you. While it is true, I detest your father and see many of the same qualities in you, you are not him. Since last year you have shown that you truly aren't attempting to get through life just by being a Potter. You actually applied yourself and have become the best student in Hogwarts. I am sorry I have been so callous to you and your friends over the last six years, most of it was hatred of your father and his friends. The rest of it was an act. If Voldemort's followers knew I was on friendly terms with you, I wouldn't have been a very good spy anymore. Don't expect to see me change much more than I already have though."

Harry was dumbfounded, he just received an apology from Snape. A rather Snape like apology, I hate your father but I'm sorry, but it was an apology. Harry didn't know how to react. Finally he was able to mutter the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you, Sir."

Harry then left the room and continued making his way to the Gryffindor tower. Along the way he caught a couple third year Ravenclaws and told them to return to their dorm or face detention. He also caught Peeves trying to put Mrs. Norris high up on a statue of a giant. Harry was tempted to let him do it but then thought better of it, apparently Peeves would listen to those in authority because he apologized to Harry as he set Mrs. Norris back on the ground. She promptly ran in the opposite direction, probably to get Mr. Filch. By the time Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he was exhausted.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" Harry woke the Fat Lady up. "Quidditch Cup." Half asleep the Fat Ladies portrait swung open and Harry entered the common room. He expected his friends to be long asleep but all three of them were talking in front of the fire. Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining what he had been told by all of the Professors. To Harry's amusement his friends had a much harder time grasping that Snape apologized than Malfoy and Pettigrew escaped.

The four talked late into the night and eventually fell asleep in the common room.


	40. The Ironbelly

_**The Ironbelly**_

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Professor Tero asked the only Auror student.

"Not really, Ma'am." Harry answered.

"Harry, there isn't anyone else around. You can call me Kim." Kim reminded him.

"Ok, well there is something bothering me. Christmas is coming." Harry finally said.

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Kim asked slightly chuckling.

"Nothing usually. But this year I have a feeling Tom will choose to attack during the holidays." Harry answered. "I don't think he is going to let me finish Hogwarts before he makes his attack."

"I see. Harry, that may be for the best, an attack outside of Hogwarts puts less students at risk and makes more Order members available." Kim tried to re-insure Harry.

"It's not just that though, Kim. It's my Christmas gift for Ginny too." Harry added.

"You don't know what to get her?" Kim asked.

"No, I have already bought it, I just don't know how she will react to it."

"Well, what did you get her?"

"I got her a..." Harry didn't get to finish his story as a silver Phoenix flew into the room.

Harry and Kim immediately followed it out of the room and out onto the school grounds. At first Harry didn't see what Professor Dumbledore had summoned them for. Instinctively Harry dove to his left and pulled Kim out of the way with him, as they hit the ground a jet of flame flew over the top of them. Harry lifted his head to look up and saw a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon on the grounds. All the teachers were sending stunning spells at the dragon but all were bouncing off of its hide. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the last to arrive following Dumbledore's silver Patronus.

"What do we do, Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I don't know!" Harry answered. "I've never had to fight a dragon before, only steal an egg from one!" Harry yelled as the Ironbelly roared.

"Aim for its eyes!" Kim shouted. "Cast stunning spells at its eyes."

All attempts were failing as the dragon was moving quickly and the spell would deflect. Then Harry decided he had to do what he could to defeat the dragon. He pointed his wand at the castle and shouted a spell.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry waited for a moment then saw his broom come flying out of the castle. Harry caught the broom in his left hand when it came to him. "Keep it distracted as long as you can."

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. Harry circled around behind the Ironbelly while the others kept trying to stun it. The Ironbelly began swishing it's tail as Harry flew low. The tail narrowly missed hitting Harry as he made his way toward the dragon's back. Harry flew out in front of the Ironbelly and cast a stunning spell. The spell just missed hitting the dragon in the eye but hurt it enough to make it even more angry. The Ironbelly was now focusing solely on Harry and his Firebolt, a large stream of fire was sent at Harry. He quickly avoided being hit as he turned to the left and headed for the lake.

The Ironbelly charged after Harry leaving the others behind. When Harry was successful in bringing the dragon to the edge of the lake he turned and flew straight back at the dragon casting stunning spells in fast succession. The spells missed but delayed a second attack from the dragon long enough for Harry to get in close to it and cast another stunning spell. It hit the Ironbelly in the left eye and caused the dragon to stumble, before it fell it regained it's footing and swung its arm at Harry. One of it's claws hit the back of the Firebolt, Harry lost his grip on the handle of the broom and fell. He landed on the back of the Ironbelly and took hold on one the ridges on its back. Harry began climbing up the Ironbellies back and grabbed onto one of it's horns. Harry wrapped his leg around the horn and leaned forward.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted while he pointed at the dragon's eye. The spell hit its mark and caused the eye to turn completely white, the dragon stumbled to the left while the unaffected eye glazed over. Harry heard the dragon give one last long breath of fire as it fell forward, Harry again summoned his broom and jumped on as it came to him before the dragon fell to the ground. Harry cautiously landed in front of the Ironbelly as the rest of the Order joined him.

"That was wicked, Harry!" Ron shouted as he ran over to his friend.

"Thanks, Ron. But I think its dead." Harry replied as Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I think you are right, Harry." Albus spoke from the front of the gathering crowd. "Your spell from that close must have been too much for it."

"Where is Hagrid? Can we get rid of it before he finds out?" Hermione asked knowing how it would affect him.

"'Fraid not, 'Ermione." Hagrid said from the back of the crowd. "Poor fella, I wonder 'ow 'e got 'ere. Don't worry though, Harry. It weren't your fault, you did w'at 'ad t' be done."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry spoke relieved his friend wasn't angry with him. "Professor Dumbledore, where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know, Harry. I do intend to find out though. Thank you for your efforts today, would you mind if the school used the dragon for supplies?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"If that is the proper thing to do, I wouldn't see it as a problem. Hagrid?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, tha' is th' rig't thing t' do. I will make th' arrangements." Hagrid answered with tears in his eyes.

A week later Harry, Hermione and Ron had just finished their N.E.W.T. tests for their shortened classes when Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore approached them in the corridor.

"I trust your N.E.W.T.s went well?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes, Sir." They answered in unison.

"Ready, for the holidays?" Dumbledore asked again. "I've heard Dobby and Winky have already decorated the house."

"That's great, I can't wait to go home for a little while to relax." Harry said smiling.

"'arry, we are all done with th' dragon. Professor Snape 'as enough dragon's blood and o'her parts for 'is potions, Professor Sprout 'as more dragon 'ide gloves than she coul' imagine, an' all th' Quidditch team 'ave new dragon 'ide protective wear. We sold th' heart t' Mr. Ollivander, 'ere is th' gold we got for it."

"I'm glad that all of that was able to be used, but I don't want the gold. The school should keep it for other things." Harry replied.

"Very well, Harry." Albus told him. "You will be using Portkey tomorrow to get home. We don't want to risk anything happening on the train."

The next day the four went to Professor Dumbledore's office with their belongings and waited for the Portkey to activate. Once it activated they found themselves in the entry way of Grimmauld Place being greeted by Molly, Arthur and Remus. They went upstairs and put all of their things away before returning to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. After breakfast Harry went to his master bedroom and pulled a small box out of his Bloodline Box. He began to open the box when there was a knock on his door, Harry put the box back and called for the person to enter.

"Hey, Harry how about a trip to Marauder's Meadow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry answered.


	41. Christmas Eve

_**Christmas Eve**_

The four Marauders returned from the meadow in time for lunch. After lunch they spent time in the backyard talking about what would happen after Hogwarts. The longer they talked the more distant Harry seemed to get from his friends.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Ginny asked holding his hand.

"Yeah, it is love. I am just thinking about the war, that's all." Harry answered not completely honest.

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze of reassurance and continued talking with Ron and Hermione. Thirty minutes later Harry spoke up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said as he left the backyard. Harry went inside and found Remus in the library.

"Moony, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course, Callidus. Anything." Remus answered with a smile putting down his book.

"Well, I want to ask Ginny something, something important but I don't know how." Harry said.

"What do you want to ask her?" Remus said with a knowing smile.

"I want to ask her if she will marry me." Harry said blushing.

"Harry, that is wonderful news. I remember when your father decided to ask your mum. He came to me to ask for my advice too." Remus said with a broad smile on his face. "Do you have a ring already? That is important, Harry. You should have a ring first."

"Yeah, I have a ring. Professor Dumbledore gave me a box of my parents belongings last year. My mum's ring was one of the items so I thought I would use that ring." Harry answered.

"That is a magnificent idea, Harry." Remus told him. "My advice to your father was just to ask her, don't worry about the answer. The important part is the question. But first I recommend you talk to the Weasley men first, otherwise you could have an angry mob after you."

Harry laughed when he heard Remus' last bit of advice.

"Thanks, Remus. I think I will go round up the Weasley's now." Harry said as he prepared to Disapparte.

"Good luck, Harry." Remus told him before he left.

Harry then Disapperated and Apparated in the back of Fred and George's shop. He walked into the front and saw that both Fred and George were there.

"Oh good, you both are here." Harry said from behind Fred. Both Fred and George jumped out of their skin.

"Bloody hell, Harry." Fred said.

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" George added.

"Heard you killed a dragon. That's pretty impressive, Harry." Fred continued

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry smiled.

"Harry, nice to see you." Came another voice from one of the aisles.

"Bill! Great to see you too. I was hoping to find you too, have you seen Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he is on his way here from the Leaky Cauldron." Bill answered.

"Perfect, I need to talk to all of you, can you all wait here?" Harry smiled.

"Sure, Harry, no problem." Fred answered.

"Great, I'll be right back." Harry then Disapparated and went to the Ministry of Magic. He went to the security desk and checked his wand in with the security wizard then asked where the Ministers office was.

"You can't go there, sorry." The wizard told him.

"But, I'm his friend, I need to talk to him." Harry told him.

"Sorry, no one can go to the Minister's office." The wizard was being more firm now.

"Fine, I will call him myself. _ Expecto Patronum."_ Harry's Patronus came out of his wand and stood next to him. "Go get Mr. Weasley, bring him back to me." Harry told his Patronus which nodded and then ran off to find the Minister.

"You're Harry Potter." The security wizard said in shock. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. If I would have known I would have taken you their myself."

"Don't worry about it, I don't like getting things because of who I am." Harry said with a smile. A minute later Mr. Weasley came running out of the elevator after the Patronus.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to have scared you but it was the only way I could reach you. Can you meet me at Fred and George's shop?" Harry asked.

"Sure, when?" Arthur replied.

"Now, if you are available." Harry answered.

"Give me five minutes, then I'll be there." Arthur told Harry.

"Thanks." Once again Harry Disapperated and went to Grimmauld Place where he got Ron to come with him to Fred and George's. When they arrived all of the Weasley's were there.

"Thanks for meeting me here. And sorry again for scaring you Mr. Weasley." Harry said smiling.

"What about us?" George asked.

"Yeah, we nearly messed our pants when you showed up." Fred added.

"Sorry." Harry said again. "I all asked you here because I want to ask you something. You all know that I think Ginny is incredible."

"You broke her heart didn't you." Charlie interrupted as he stood up from his chair.

"No! No. No." Harry answered as he backed up. "You all know I love her very much. I wanted ask her something, but I wanted to ask you all how you felt first. Most importantly, I wanted to ask you Mr. Weasley."

"What is it, Harry?" Arthur asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, Sir. I want to ask Ginny to marry me." Harry said quickly before he chickened out.

All six of the red headed men's mouths hung open in shock. Harry looked from one to the next and saw the same expression on each of them.

"You want to ask our sister to marry you?" Bill asked.

"As in be your wife?" Fred asked.

"Till death do you part?" George added.

"I think it's wicked." Ron added with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you ok?" Harry asked. Arthur had lost all color in his face and his expression hadn't changed in the last minute.

"He is a bit shocked right now, Harry." Charlie spoke. "So for now I will ask you some questions I'm sure he will. Do you think you are old enough to get married, are you sure you want to get married, are you sure you love her? What makes you think you will make a good husband?"

Harry spent the next several minutes answering those questions and others that came up. When he was finished the Weasley brothers were all smiling.

"As far as I'm concerned you have my ok, Harry." Charlie told him, the others nodded.

"Do you think you are old enough to get married, Harry?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Yes, Sir. I feel this war has helped me grow and mature and I think it has helped prepare me for this." Harry answered.

"Are you sure you want to get married then?" Arther asked.

"Yes, Sir. I haven't been more sure of anything else before." Harry replied.

"Do you really love her?" Was Arthur's next question.

"Yes, Sir. I do, I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. She is the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of when I go to sleep. I would gladly give my life for her." Harry answered.

"It sounds like you have though about this a lot." Arthur said when he was finished asking Harry questions.

"I have, Sir. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I was ready, but I am sure we will wait until after she finishes with Hogwarts. And we can of course live here, and with my inheritance I can support a family." Harry was then interrupted by Arthur.

"Ok, Harry. I have heard enough. You have my blessing, I would love to have you as part of my family." Arthur said with a smile and shaking Harry's hand.

Harry smiled as all of the Weasley's shook Harry's hand. Once they were finished Harry and Ron returned to Grimmauld Place.

The following week seemed to drag past as Christmas came closer. Harry decided to wait until Christmas to ask Ginny his big question. Grimmauld Place was full of visitors during the week, most just making visits to supply the Order with whatever information they had learned. Snape had made several trips to Grimmauld Place, he never had much information but seemed to _like_ coming to visit.

Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and they had a large feast. After the feast Harry had Ron and Hermione keep Ginny occupied while he went to the backyard. Harry began casting spells and enchantments in the yard for the next thirty minutes. When he was finished there was a ten foot tall Christmas tree in the corner of the yard, it was fully decorated with a bright angel on top. Harry had enlarged the yard and placed a fountain of the center of the yard. The fountain was full of long stem red roses floating in the water. Fred and George had come out into the yard and helped Harry cast a snowing charm on the yard that caused a light snow to continually fall. In front of the fountain Harry placed a small bench where the snow wouldn't land. To finish it off Harry placed a string of soft white lights around the yard and fountain. For additional lighting Harry had put live Fireflies in the yard that flew around flickering.

Harry went back inside the house and up to his room where he took the Bloodline Box out of his Armoire and removed the small black box that was in it. Then he went into the library and asked Ginny to come with him. He led Ginny by the hand down the stairs and into the backyard. Ginny's mouth fell open when she saw the yard.

"Harry? What is all of this?" Ginny asked in awe.

"An early Christmas present, Gin." Harry answered her as he led her to the bench. As they sat down Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny, the last couple of years with you have been great. I wouldn't change them for anything. You make me so happy and you help me forget the bad things that are going on right now in our world." Harry paused to take another deep breath. "I can't imagine being without you, I don't know what I would do, most likely I would go crazy. Now I know that we are both still in school and you have another year after this but I can't go on without asking."

Harry then got off the bench and went down on one knee in front of Ginny who now had a huge smile on her face and a single tear in her eye.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest man and wizard alive and be my wife?" Harry opened the black box he had been carrying and showed Ginny his mothers ring. It was a gorgeous silver band with a large blue topaz gem that had been cut into the shape of a rose. In the center of the rose was a single diamond.

"Harry." Ginny spoke as she began to get choked up.

_**A/N: Return of the evil cliffie, sorry.**_


	42. Christmas

**_Christmas _**

"Harry, yes. Yes, I will marry you!" Ginny answered happily as she threw her arms around Harry's neck. They kissed for a moment before Ginny broke the kiss and pulled her head back. "You should probably ask my brothers and dad too."

"I already did." Harry answered as he wiped a tear from Ginny's face with the back of his hand. "The day we came back from Hogwarts, they are all ok with it." Harry slid the ring over Ginny's finger and smiled. "Ready to go in and tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ginny said smiling.

Ginny took Harry's hand as they walked back into the house and up to the sitting room. When they entered the room they were amazed to see the number of people that had come to visit after dinner. There were of course all of the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tero and Snape, and Alastor. Harry saw Ginny begin to blush as they walked to the center of the room to make their announcement.

"Excuse me." Ginny said quietly. Though it seemed to work as everyone quieted down and gave Ginny their attention. "Harry and I have an announcement to make. Harry has just proposed to me and I have accepted."

The biggest responses came from Molly, Hermione and Kim. They all immediately ran to Ginny and pulled her away from Harry. Exclamations of, that's wonderful dear, congratulations and how did he propose were heard from the three as they dragged Ginny to the kitchen. Then group that was left with Harry were much more subdued, probably due to the fact that most of them new the news already. Professor Dumbledore shook Harry's hand and congratulated, Professor McGonagall smiled brightly and hugged Harry and Alastor warned Harry about the trouble he was getting himself into. Snape also congratulated Harry wishing him the best of luck then excused himself and wished them all a Merry Christmas.

Harry spent the rest of the evening trying to get away from the Weasley brothers and go spend time with his new fiancee. Finally, at eleven o'clock everyone that wasn't staying at Grimmauld Place left. Ginny came and sat down next to Harry on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder, Molly, Arthur and Remus sat in chairs in front of the fireplace talking. Ron and Hermione joined their friends on the couch. They talked lated into the night until they all fell asleep.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. Wake up." Dobby spoke waking Harry up.

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Sir, Dobby has something to show you." Dobby said excitedly.

"Can't it wait, Dobby?"

"Oh no, Sir. Mr. Harry Potter must be seeing this now." Dobby laughed as he talked.

"Ok, let's go." Harry spoke as he stood up to follow Dobby.

Dobby led him down the hall and into one of the spare rooms that was seldom used. Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary, justa small desk against one wall with a chair and a table in the center of the room.

"Ok what is so important in here, Dobby." Harry asked annoyed.

"Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby found this when Dobby was cleaning Harry Potter's house. Dobby heard the news about you and Ginny Wheezy and thought you would like this." Dobby spoke as he pulled a badly wrapped item from one of the desk drawers. Harry unwrapped the package and slumpped into the chair. He was holding a framed photo of his Mum and Dad at their wedding. His father was wearing black dress robes and his mother was wearing a long white robe. Sirius and Remus were also both in the picture clapping James on the back smiling. There were two witches with Lily that Harry didn't recognize.

"Dobby, this is wonderful. Thank you. Where did you find it?" Harry asked.

"It was with Mr. Sirius Black's things, Sir." Dobby answered. "Merry Christmas, Harry Potter sir."

"Merry Christmas, Dobby." Harry replied.

Harry then went back to the sitting room and gently slid back into place next to Ginny. He fell quickly fell back asleep. At seven that morning he was woke up by Ginny this time waiting to open gifts. Once everyone was awake they began opening presents.

Harry, got his usual books, chocolate, sweater and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gifts. Ginny got Harry a book on muggle fighting techniques. Harry got her a large assortment of Honeyduke's chocolates. Once the gifts were opened Dobby and Winky served a large breakfast in the sitting room.

"Harry, do you mind if I use Hedwig to send my gift to my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all she is probably in my room sleeping." Harry answered looking up from his book where he was reading how to do a choke hold.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she left the room.

Harry and Ron began practicing various techniques they learned from the book Ginny got Harry when Hermione quietly returned to the room and whispered something to Ginny. Harry watched as both girls left the room giggling, while Ron managed to wrestle Harry to the floor with what was described as a Half Nelson Body Drop. Ron let Harry go and they got back to their feet when Hermione walked back into the room.

"Where is Gin, Hermione." Harry asked.

"She is in here with you isn't she?" Hermione replied as she sat on the couch.

"No love, you just came in here and whispered something to her and left giggling." Ron reminded her.

"No, Ronald, I did not. I was in Harry's room with Hedwig." Hermione snapped back.

Harry immediately looked at Remus and Arthur then ran out of the room yelling for Ginny. He frantically searched the house to no avail.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted. Dobby appeared infront of Harryand asked how he could assist him. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Yes, Sir. She left with Hermione Granger, Sir. They used a Portkey in the kitchen. Dobby knows not where they were going, Sir." Dobby's answer hit Harry like a sledgehammer. He felt the wind escape his lungs as he fell backwards into the wall where his family tree was hanging.

Harry put his head into his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't try to hide it when everyone in the house found him sitting on the floor.

"Harry, what happened? Where is Ginny, son." Arthur asked calmly.

"I don't know." Harry answered between deep breaths. "Her and _Hermione_ used a Portkey to leave the house. But we all know it wasn't Hermione."

"I'll notify Dumbledore." Remus said before he Disapparated.

"Fred, George. Help Harry into the kitchen please." Molly spoke as she headed into the kitchen.

Harry continued to cry uncontrollably, mumbling about this all being his fault under his breath. Fred and George both took him by an arm and lead him into the kitchen. Hermione entered a second later with her cauldron and began brewing a calming draught for Harry. Ron was dumbstruck and silently sat next to Harry. Arthur told them that he was going into the Ministry and would begin having the Aurors search for Ginny.

Hermione finished the calming draught and poured it into a glass for Harry. He drank the thick liquid down and immediately began to calm down and the tears quit coming.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said as he caught his breath. Molly sat in the chair opposite crying as Hermione handed her a glass of her draught as well. Harry sat there trying to think of where Ginny could be when he heard a soft pop and a piece of parchment landed on the table. Harry looked at it and thought better of touching it incase it were a trick Portkey. He cast a spell on it causing it to say the words that were wrote on the parchment.

_Hello, Harry. As I am sure you are aware I have your precious Ginny, she is fine, for now. She will continue to remain fine unless you don't follow my instructions. Go to Godric's Hollow, alone and face your past, you will know what you are looking for when you see it. This war will soon be over, Harry, and I, Lord Voldemort, will rule the wizarding world. Hurry to Godric's Hollow._

The letter then began to repeat itself but before it reached it's second line Harry lit it on fire and watched it burn. As the flames died down Remus and Albus Apparated into the room.

"Harry?" Albus spoke as he saw smoke drifting from the ashes.

"It was a note from Tom. He want's me to go to Godric's Hollow alone to face my past, whatever that means. But I don't even know where it is." Harry told his Headmaster.

"I can tell you where it is, Harry. I fear you must go alone as Tom has instructed though, if anyone else were to go he would surely kill Ginny. I just wish I knew how they got in here to begin with. The final battle has begun and I am afraid Tom has the upper hand." Dumbledore spoke quietly. He then conjured a map that was centralized on a small wooded area called Godric's Hollow. "Your parents house was the only one in the Hollow, but I recommend going into Hogsmeade and working your way to the Hollow on foot or on broom. It will be safer that way. Harry, be careful."

Harry stood up from the table and went to his room, he gathered his broom, invisibility cloak and a long robe to keep him warm.

"Professor, I don't know when I will be back. If I don't return for start of the term I am sorry." Harry said as he put his robe on.

"I know, Harry. Good luck." Albus replied.

"Harry, wait. I can't let you go alone." Ron spoke before Harry Disapparated. Ron ran upstairs and returned with his broom and a robe.

"Ron, you can't go with me. You heard the letter, he will kill her." Harry told his closest friend.

"Damnit, Harry! She might be your fiancee, but she is my sister. I can go to Hogsmeade he never said we couldn't go there." Ron demanded.

"If Ron is going, so am I." Hermione added.

"Guys, thanks but I can't let you." Harry pleaded.

"Who, says you are letting us." Ron snapped back.

"Harry, it would probably be wise to let them come with you." Remus spoke this time. "They can stay at Madam Rosemerta's while you go to the Hollow. You all be careful."

Harry gave in and waited for his friends to get ready. When they were ready they Disapparated, leaving the others in the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	43. The Beginning of the End

_**The Beginning of the End**_

Harry looked around and found that he had Apparated in the back room of The Three Broomsticks. He peered out the doorway and saw that Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar not currently serving anyone.

"Madam Rosmerta." Harry whispered. "Madam Rosmerta, back here."

Madam Rosmerta turned her head and saw Harry, she smiled and came to him in the back room.

"Hello, Harry. What are you doing here?" Rosmerta asked him.

"I am on my way, somewhere. Ron and Hermione need to stay here while I'm gone, is that ok?" Harry asked.

"Where are you going? Why here?" Rosmerta seemed to be worried.

"I am sure Professor Dumbledore will be in contact with you soon, I can't stay for long. Can they stay here?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, Harry. They are welcome to stay here." She finally answered.

"Thanks. Ok, I'm going to leave my broom and cloak here guys I don't think I will need them." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I think you should let me go with you." Ron said.

"You can't, Ron. You heard Tom." Harry snapped.

"I know _I_ can't go with you." Ron said then checked to see if Rosmerta were our of hearing range. "But Callidus, _Talon _and _Midnight _can go anywhere."

"You're right. And I can use a pair of eyes in the sky. Hermione you would provide a lot of strength." Harry began putting a plan together.

"I know I can, Harry, but I think I should stay here. We can use it as a base of our operations, and I can pass on information to Dumbledore from here." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded his head. They spent the next few minutes coming up with a plan in case Tom had any spies watching Hogsmeade. Harry left the building and began walking through town while Ron and Hermione went up the stairs to a guest room. After ten minutes Ron opened the window in the room and pulled the invisibility cloak over him. He then turned into Talon and climbed onto the window sill. He wasn't sure how well he would be able to fly with the cloak on but he spread his wings and jumped out the window. Talon slowly glided down to the ground where he turned back into Ron and carefully walked through the snow. Ron walked to the Shrieking Shack and went inside, he then made the long journey through the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and transformed for the last time. Talon climbed out of the tunnel while still under the invisibility cloak and pushed the knot in the tree to make it stop moving. Confident that he was now safe from eyes of spies Talon put the invisibility cloak in the tunnel and took flight in the direction of Godric's Hollow.

Harry had been walking for nearly an hour when he heard a Falcon screech high above him. Harry looked up and watched as the Falcon dove down at him then began to circle over head before landing in a tree fifty yards in front of Harry.

"_Agito Occulto_." Harry mumbled under his breath. Suddenly he vanished and moved twenty feet off of the path and before becoming visible again transformed into Callidus. Callidus then began trotting up the path in the direction Harry had been going.

_"Nice to see you, Talon." _Callidus barked.

"_Likewise, Callidus. I didn't see anyone from above but I will go fly about a hundred yards ahead of you. If I see anything I will let you know." _Talon screeched.

"_Ok, Talon. Thanks for coming along, I'm glad I don't have to do this alone."_ Callidus chittered.

"_Anytime, Callidus. We are brothers, I wouldn't want to be any other place right now."_ Talon screeched as he flew ahead.

Callidus ran through the woods for the next hour until he reached a clearing. He heard Talon report that this was the clearing they were looking for, this was Godric's Hollow. Callidus cautiously transformed back into Harry, he hoped that Talon remembered one screech meant enemy on the left and two meant enemy on the right. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

As he walked along the path he began seeing what looked like it used to be a fence that ran all the way around a large portion of the clearing. Harry walked through where the gate had once stood and continued up the path. After three steps Harry froze, he saw the foundation of what had once been a large house, suddenly almost as if it were a growing plant burned walls began to appear. Harry realized that some of the protection wards originally placed on Godric's Hollow must still be working as now that he was only twenty feet away he could see the burned out skeleton.

Before continuing Harry listened for any indication from Talon but didn't hear anything. Harry walked through the opening where the front door used to be and could see that weeds had taken over much of the inside of the house. Old, ruined furniture was still in the house and Harry could make out much of how the house had been decorated from what was left. Harry continued to walk through the house and found the stairs that lead to the second floor. The stairs looked much to weak to hold Harry's wait but he somehow felt he needed to climb them.

Gingerly, Harry put one foot on the stairs and then the other. He slowly made his way up the stairs until he was on the second floor. Harry carefully picked out which boards to step on as he walked through the second floor. He came to a doorway where half of the door remained on its hinges. Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and pushed the door out of his way. Harry stepped into the room and saw a crib on the far side of the room.

_This must be where it happened._ Harry thought to himself as he forced himself to stop from crying. Then Harry saw something more shocking than the crib. Suddenly someone sitting in a chair with their wrists tied behind the back of it and their feet tied to the legs. The persons mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked shocked as he cast the counter-jinx.

"Potter, run! Get out of here now!" Snape shouted to Harry.

Then just as suddenly as Snape appeared Peter Pettigrew pulled an invisibility cloak off of him and smiled.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome home." Peter laughed as he spoke. "Is it what you expected?"

"What do you want, Pettigrew?" Harry hissed.

"Potter don't be foolish, it is a trap!" Snape yelled.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _Peter shouted and before Harry could react a flash of green light hit Snape and his head drooped forward. "Now listen to me, Harry we don't have much time."

"Where is Ginny?" Harry demanded.

"She is with the Dark Lord. She is safe for now." Peter laughed. "If she remains that way depends on you, Harry."

"How did you get to her?" Harry asked.

"Simple, I used a Polyjuice Potion to pretend I was Hermione and convinced her that I needed help getting a gift for Ron. When she took hold of it, the Portkey activated." Peter was on the verge of laughing uncontrollably.

"How did you get into my house?" Harry could feel his anger growing.

"I got in as the late Professor Snape. Dumbledore told me to meet him there for an Order meeting. Once he told me where it was I could get there whenever I wanted. It is a shame though that I couldn't pass the information on to Lord Voldemort." Peter continued laughing.

"How long have you been pretending to be Snape?" Harry asked.

"Since Dumbledore sent him to Claustrum to see if myself and Malfoy had really been released." Peter now laughed as he rose his wand at Harry. A slight breeze began to blow through out the clearing. "Now, Harry no more questions. We really don't have the time, give me your wand and we will go see Lord Voldemort."

"Where is he, Pettigrew?" Harry tried to stall for more time.

Peter began to raise his wand even higher in the air and looked as if he were about to cast a spell. Harry heard three long screeches overhead as Talon swooped down at high speed grabbing Peter's wand. At the same time Harry rushed forward at Peter, as Harry put his shoulder into Peter's chest he put his right leg behind Peter's legs. In what Harry was sure was a text book muggle leg sweep, Pettigrew stumbled backwards as he lost his footing and fell into the frame of the wall. Peter tried to grab hold of the frame but fell through. Harry made no attempt to grab Peter as he fell off of the second floor and to the ground below. Peter's upper body hit the rock foundation of Godric's Hollow and lie motionless. Harry heard Talon continually screeching and decided to transform back into Callidus.

"_Eaters are coming. Death Eaters are coming." _Talon was screeching to Callidus.

"_Where?" _Callidus barked as he ran down the stairs. He went to Peter's body and could sense that he was dead.

"_From the path you came in on." _Talon informed him.

_"How many?" _Callidus inquired.

"_Ten. There could be more hiding."_ Talon screeched as he flew overhead.

"_Talon, find somewhere to hide. We are going to hide out for now._" Callidus barked. Talon flew back into the forest and perched himself in a tree. Callidus then did what Talon had not expected. He transformed back into Harry and found a place to hide inside the house.

"Come on Pettigrew, bring Potter out!" Malfoy yelled. "Lord Voldemort is waiting for him."

"Pettigrew is dead, Malfoy!" Harry yelled out of the house.

"You killed another person, Potter?" Malfoy called back. "My that is becoming a bad habit of yours. Lord Voldemort won't like that at all."

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Come with us and you will find out!" Malfoy shouted.

"Malfoy, if I surrender I am dead! I am not a fool!" Harry asked, Talon was continually screeching what Harry was sure was a firm telling off.

Then Harry saw that the Death Eaters had slowly been working their way around the house to surround it. Harry suddenly remembered the invisibility cloaks that had been left upstairs.

"_Agito._" Harry cast the spell and turned invisible. He quickly ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He frantically began searching the floor for one of the cloaks and found one laying at Snape's feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Professor, thank you for trying to warn me."

Harry quickly covered himself with the cloak and went back down stairs. The Death Eaters were beginning to get closer to the house, Harry knew he had to do something fast.

"_Stupefy._" Harry stunned the Death Eater closest to him.

"He's over here!" One of the Death Eaters shouted as he watched the other fell to the ground. Before more Death Eaters could arrive at this side of the house Harry stunned the second Death Eater. As more and more Death Eaters came around the corner Harry continued to stun them. Finally after Harry had stunned seven of the Death Eaters, Malfoy began to talk again.

"Potter, that was very foolish. The Dark Lord will hear about this!" Malfoy yelled just out of Harry's view.

"Where is Ginny!" Harry shouted as a wind began blowing again.

"You are going to have to discover that for yourself now! I just hope you can find her in time." Malfoy said before he and the other two remaining Death Eaters Disapparated. Harry removed the invisibility cloak and began conjuring ropes to tie the Death Eaters up with. Talon flew back down to where Harry was standing and transformed into Ron.

"Are you thick?" Ron yelled at Harry. "I thought we were going to hide!"

"I'm sorry, Ron." I had to say something to make sure they didn't see you as Talon. "Come on, help me tie them up before the come to."

They quickly tied the stunned Death Eaters together and lined them up on the wall.

"Ron, go to Hermione and tell her what has happened." Harry told his friend. "I'll keep an eye on these guys. Maybe I can get one of them to talk."

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron replied before he too Disapparated.

Harry revived one of the Death Eaters who immediately began to struggle against the ropes.

"Calm down." Harry said coldly. "You can't escape. Malfoy abandoned you. All I want to know is where Tom Riddle is keeping Ginny."

"Eat dragon dung!" The Death Eater spat at Harry.

"Well that isn't very nice." Harry said coolly. "You ought show me a bit more respect, you see I am a man that is focused on only one thing. Saving my fiancée, I don't care who I hurt, or who I kill on my way to that goal. Honestly, I don't care if I even live as long as I save her. Now tell me where Riddle is hiding!"

The Death Eater remained silent and spit in Harry's face. Without hesitation Harry punched the Death Eater on the left side of his face.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded. He was again answered with silence. Harry punched him on the other side of the face. "Where is my wife!"

The Death Eater remained quiet and looked away from Harry.

"Ok, muggle attempts aren't working to get the information I need, how about this." Harry hissed as he stood up and pulled his wand out of his robes.

"_CRUCIO!_" Harry cast the spell at the Death Eater as a tear fell from Harry's eye. He finished the spell. "Where is she!"

The Death Eater took deep breaths but remained defiant.

"I don't care if you die! I have seen too many of my friends be killed by your lot to care. I have six more of you I can get the information from." Harry shouted. The Death Eater's breathing began to return to normal yet he still did not speak.

"_CRUICO!_" Harry cast the spell again and held it even longer this time, tears began to fall from Harry's eyes again. "Now tell me where Riddle has taken my wife!"

"I don't know!" The Death Eater finally cried out. "He hasn't told us, only those in his inner circle. Please don't kill me. The last place I saw the Dark Lord was at the Riddle house."

Harry sighed as he heard the Death Eater speak. Harry knew he had to continue looking for Tom, he couldn't give up. Harry hoped that Ron would return soon. He conjured up large chains and chained the Death Eaters up as well. He gathered all of the wands the Death Eaters had and broke them in half, then he lit them on fire. He then conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick note on the parchment.

_Talon,_

_I have not been captured, I have continued my journey._

_Callidus._

With that Harry made his way into the forest and transformed into Callidus, he then ran through the forest back to Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't face anyone after what he just did but he needed to find out where the Riddle house was located.


	44. The Long Journey

_**The Long Journey**_

Callidus ran back through the forest as fast as he could, trying to reach Hogsmeade before morning came. He could finally see a faint glow coming from the lights of the wizarding city just before two in the morning. Callidus slowly walked through the alleys of the town trying to avoid the eyes of everyone, even his friends. He reached the alley behind Honeyduke's and transformed back to Harry.

Harry found a window into Honeyduke's in the alley that was slightly opened and he quietly opened it all the way. Harry then quickly climbed through the window and returned it to the position it was in before he opened it. He made his way down into the basement and found the trap door leading to Hogwarts. Harry ran through the tunnel and emerged from behind the statue of the humpbacked witch. Harry knew that he couldn't be caught by any of the professors this late at night when he wasn't even supposed to be in Hogwarts, especially after what he did. He cursed himself for not having his invisibility cloak or Marauders Map.

Harry spent the next hour slowly making his way through the corridors and towards Professor Dumbledore's office, he hoped Dumbledore would be out of Hogwarts for the time being. Harry stood in front of the stone gargoyles and said the password.

"Disappearing Drops." Instantly the two gargoyles slid aside and revealed the spiral staircase up to the Headmasters office. Harry made his way up the stairs and entered the office without knocking. Harry saw Fawkes sleeping on his perch and the Sorting Hat was sitting up on its shelf. Harry walked over and picked up the Sorting Hat.

"Ah, hello, Potter. What have you got on your mind?" The hat asked Harry.

"Quiet, don't wake up Fawkes. Will you come with me?" Harry asked looking at the hat.

"I really haven't got much choice do I?" The hat replied. Harry then walked back out of the office and shut the door and stood against the wall.

"Where is the Riddle house located?" Harry asked.

"What makes you think I know that?" The Sorting Hat answered.

"Yes or no? I don't have much time." Harry snapped back.

"No, I don't know where it is. But, you have been close to there. The graveyard where the Dark Lord returned, is very near to the Riddle House." The hat told Harry.

"Does Professor Dumbledore have a file that would say where the Riddle house is?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so interested in the Riddle house, Potter?" The hat again answered with another question.

"Just answer me!" Harry shouted.

"There is a file of all students, past and present in the back of the office." The hat told Harry before returning back to its sleeping state. Harry walked back into the office and saw that Fawkes was still asleep. He put the Sorting Hat back on the shelf and began looking for a cabinet that might have student files in it. Finally he found what he was looking for and saw that there was a drawer for every letter of the alphabet. He went to the drawer with the letter R on the front of it and pulled on the handle. Harry expected the drawer to be unlocked but to his surprise it slid open easily.

He quickly went through the files and found Tom Riddle's file. Harry opened the larger than average file and began reading the first page. It was a copy of his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The next page was his certificate of award for services to the school. Harry went through three more pages before he found the information he desperately needed.

"Little Hangleton." Harry spoke out loud. He put the file back and began to leave the room. Harry stopped halfway across the room and returned to the files. He went to the drawer with a P on the front of it and tried to open it. The drawer was locked, he then tried the E drawer it was also locked. Harry began to try all of the drawers and every one of them were locked, he finally tried the "R" drawer again and this time it too was locked. Harry suddenly got the feeling that Professor Dumbledore was much closer than he originally thought.

"Fawkes." Harry said quietly as he walked to the perch. "Fawkes, wake up. Will you take me to the edge of the grounds?"

The Phoenix nodded its head up and down and lifted its body off of the perch. Harry took hold of Fawkes' tail and instantly was surrounded by flame. Before they vanished Harry could see his Headmaster sitting at his desk with a small, sad smile on his face. The next instant Harry found himself standing at the main gates to Hogwarts and he let go of Fawkes and thanked him. Then Fawkes vanished in a burst of flame. Harry then transformed back into Callidus and began running down the road that led back into Hogsmeade. The sun had begun to creep up over the distant hills and Callidus could feel that sleep was trying to overtake him. Callidus knew he needed to be rested when he met with Voldemort but couldn't risk taking longer than absolutely necessary to find Ginny.

Callidus told himself that he could sleep for an hour and he quickly curled up under a tree. Instantly, Callidus was asleep and dreaming of being with his three friends in the Marauder's Meadow. After what seemed to be only five minutes Ginger told Callidus that it was time to wake up and continue his journey. Callidus woke up in a panic thinking he had slept for too long but could see that the sun was only slightly higher in the sky than it was when he fell asleep.

Callidus began making his way around the edge of town until he came to Hogsmeade Station where he transformed into Harry and did his best to hide his face and walked through the front doors. He had hoped that he would be able to find a fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network. He was lucky and saw that there were two fireplaces one for incoming wizards and one for outgoing. There was no line so Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." Harry spoke and through the Floo Powder down. He began twisting and turning as he zipped past the fireplace openings until he stopped in the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out before being seen. Harry quickly made his way through Diagon Alley and to Fred and George's shop. Luckily, Fred was there getting the store ready for the day.

"Fred." Harry spoke quickly. "Let me in."

"What's wrong, Harry?" Fred asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly as he shut the door behind him. "I need your help though."

"Is this about Ginny? You know everyone is looking for you don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sure everyone is looking for me after what has happened. Will you help me?" Harry asked as he sat down behind the counter.

"You know I will mate. What can I do?"

"First I need a map, or at least I need to know how to get to Little Hangleton. Then I need something to disguise my appearance so I can move around a little easier."

"Sure thing, Harry. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone you saw me. Here, take this and get me some different clothes too, please." Harry answered as he handed Fred a handful of Galleons.

"I'll be right back, Harry." Fred spoke as he headed for the door.

With nothing else to do but wait, Harry once again laid down on the floor and went to sleep. He didn't have any dreams this time as he slept. A short thirty minutes later Harry was awoke by the sound of the bell on the door ringing. Harry looked over the counter and saw Fred walking towards him with a bag in his hands.

"Ok, mate." Fred said holding the bag up. "Here are some clothes for you. And here is a map. Looks like Little Hangleton is about 200 miles north of here in Yorkshire. That could take a while on foot, Harry. You have your broom near by?"

"No, I don't and I don't know anywhere I can Floo to or Apparate to up there." Harry answered as he looked at the map Fred put on the counter. "Damn, I was closer when I was in Hogsmeade." Harry then took the bag of clothes and went into the back of the store to change. He came back out wearing nondescript clothes, they were dark blue pants and a blue shirt. Harry cleaned his face and walked back to the front and looked at the map.

"Here, Harry." Fred said as he handed Harry a couple boxes of candy. "These ones will change your hair color, and these will disguise your face even more. Your hair will change to the color of the candy you eat. To change it back just eat one of the clear candies. This is how these ones work, eat a blue one and it will change your eye color, a red one changes the size of your nose. Yellow will change your chin, brown changes the length of your hair. And again clear changes everything back."

"Wicked, thanks, Fred." Harry said as he put the items in his pocket.

"You know, Harry. Now that you have a disguise you can travel a little easier." Fred suggested.

"I know, Fred. But I can't risk being caught, and I need to get there as quick as possible." Harry answered.

"Where is your Firebolt?" Fred asked. "Is it in Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded his head and instantly Fred had Disapperated. A minute later Fred reappeared with a pop and was holding Harry's Firebolt.

"Here you are, mate. You can cover the distance in just over an hour on this." Fred smiled.

"But what about the muggles?" Harry asked.

"Fly high enough and fast enough and we shouldn't have to worry too much, especially if you eat a Disappearing Drop before you leave the ground so you can get high enough not to be seen." Fred said handing Harry one of the silver candies.

"Thanks, Fred. Might want to give me a few more just in case." Harry said as he put a couple more in his pocket. Then he began to eat the different colored candies until all of his facial features were changed and he no longer looked like himself. Finally he ate a light brown candy and his hair changed from black to light brown, Fred smiled when he told Harry that Ginny wouldn't even recognize him now.

Fred opened the front door and reminded Harry he only had fifteen seconds of invisibility until the candy wore off. Harry nodded as he mounted his Firebolt, he then began chewing the Disappearing Drop and once he vanished he kicked off the ground and climbed straight up until the people on the ground were barely visible. The air was cold this high but he knew he couldn't go any lower. Harry concentrated on his flying trying to ignore his muscles that were shivering from the cold. After about an hour and fifteen minutes of flying Harry ate another Disappearing Drop and dove down to the ground where he landed before becoming visible again. Harry found a place to hide his Firebolt and headed into town, hoping that he had stopped in the correct area.

Harry walked into a muggle petrol station and waited in line. When he got up to the clerks counter he asked how far Little Hangleton was and learned that he had just missed it by about ten miles to the east. Harry thanked the clerk and returned to his Firebolt, then he got his bearings and found that east led him through a small wooded area so that he could fly low on his Firebolt. Harry covered the distance quickly and landed once more, he again hid his Firebolt and began walking through the small town. That was when Harry saw the Graveyard that Cedric had been killed in after the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry walked past the graveyard and could see an old house on top of the hill. The house looked as if it were falling apart and he knew that it had to be the Riddle house. Harry went behind some bushes and took two of the clear candies and turned back to his normal self. Then he took his last Disappearing Drop and Apparated next to the house. He looked through the window nearest him and saw that the room was empty and Apparated into the room. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he quietly began walking out of the room and down the hall to the next room. So far every room Harry had searched was empty. Harry saw the stairs and headed for them to go upstairs. When he reached the foot of the stairs he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome, Harry."

_**A/N: Yes, I know, it was a long wait. I am sorry for that, many things going on in my life right now, I apologize. I also apologize for this chapter being so long with nothing much happening, I needed away to get Harry information without too many people knowing where he is. So yes you waited like two or three weeks for a filler chapter. One other thing, my story has been nominated for two awards at http/www.magical-worlds.us/multifaceted under the Intelligence and Endurance categories, so if you feel I deserve it please vote once the voting opens. Thanks.**_


	45. The Final Duel

_**Authors Note: Before I begin with the chapter I would like to take a few minutes of your time to apologize. I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, there are at least a couple reasons for the delay. First, Jo came out with the wonderful novel you all may have heard of called Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince and after reading that I felt somewhat deflated and defeated because I was unable to finish my story prior to her release. So, now my story has become out of cannon, and for that reason I felt that it was unneeded to finish. I am sorry for that. Secondly, I got a promotion at work which required much more of my time and I was no longer able to write while at work. Thirdly, and most importantly, I have gotten engaged to a wonderful and beautiful woman who is also my best friend. There are, I am sure, many other minor reasons I could find for not taking some time to write. Now, as far as the story goes I am sure I probably had some wicked ideas for what was going to happen but, alas, I have forgotten them and can't remember where I left my Rememberall. So, I again apologize if my story seems somewhat confused. Also, once again this wonderful magical world belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me. Ok, that was my longest authors note and I'm tired so without, further ado welcome back to Harry Potter and The Battle for Hogwarts.**_

Chapter 45: The Final Duel

Harry lifted his head up to see where the voice had come from. Draco stood at the top of the stairs with his all to familiar sneer.

"Your little attack on Pettigrew and the other Death Eaters was a mistake, Potter." Malfoy spoke slowly.

"Where is Ginny, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly. "If you've touched her, I'll kill you."

"She is safe and much closer than you probably think, Potter. Now put down your wand and follow me."

"I don't think so, Malfoy. I will follow you, but not without my wand."

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted. Harry was prepared for such an attack and quickly cast a protective shield. Harry quickly whispered a disappearing spell and ran through the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter! Ginny doesn't have the time for these games!" Malfoy yelled as he walked down the stairs. "The Dark Lord is waiting for your arrival and if you don't show up soon he will kill her."

Harry knew that Malfoy was most likely telling the truth. Harry wasn't about to let Malfoy escort him into a trap. Harry instinctively grabbed the medallion that hung from his neck and immediately came up with a plan. Harry looked up over the back of the couch he was kneeling behind and saw Malfoy enter the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Potter." Malfoy smiled as he said this. Suddenly a flash of white light shot at Malfoy. Malfoy dove to the ground to dodge the spell, the spell harmlessly hit a large grandfather clock that was next to the doorway. "Your aim needs work, Potter!"

"I wasn't aiming at you, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back as he saw the grandfather clock begin to grow arms and move towards Malfoy. "It looks like your time is about up."

Draco stood up and felt two firm hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him backwards. Malfoy let out a small scream as he saw the clock trying to pull him into its open pendulum case. Harry heard Malfoy cast a spell a second before the grandfather clock burst into flames. The loud pops and crackles of the growing fire made it hard to hear any other sounds.

Instantly Harry and Malfoy began to duel in the small room. Pieces of furniture were exploding all around them as numerous curses and jinxes missed their target. With every missed spell Harry could feel himself becoming more and more angry with Malfoy and his spells became increasingly lethal.

"Dumbledore was wrong to put his faith in you, Potter!" Malfoy yelled from behind the only remaining chair in the room. "If he is the smartest wizard alive he should have known that the Dark Lord would eventually defeat you!"

"I haven't been defeated yet Malfoy!" Harry yelled back. As he did a soft wind began to blow throughout the room causing the fire to grow at an even faster rate. "Tell me where Tom is keeping Ginny and I will let you live, Malfoy!" Harry dodge a spell that came at him as he said this.

"_Let _me live? _Let_!" Malfoy's voice began to sound strained and Harry could tell the smoke was beginning to affect him. "I'll never tell you where your precious Ginny is now!" A loud crack came from the ceiling. Harry saw a large beam fall and hit the chair Malfoy was hiding behind. Malfoy let a loud painful scream out and Harry could see the beam had landed right on his upper legs. "Help! Help me, Potter! You are too good of a person to let me die here. Help me."

Harry walked over to Malfoy and kept his wand aimed directly at Malfoy's head.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked calmly.

"I don't know. The Dark Lord didn't tell me, he only told me to take you to the room at the end of the hall and you would know where." Malfoy's face was twisted in pain.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry cast the levitating spell on the beam and freed Malfoy. Draco crawled out from under the beam. Harry put the beam down and raised his wand at Malfoy when a green light filled the room. When the light faded Harry could see Malfoy lying lifelessly on the floor. Harry spun around on his heels and aimed his wand at the doorway.

"Kim?" Harry asked shocked. "What did you do that for and what are you doing here?"

"He was going to curse you, Harry. Sometimes you get much to trusting of people." Kim Tero replied.

"You didn't answer my question, Kim. What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me you were here." Kim answered. "He sent me to help you."

"_Aguamenti_." Harry began casting to extinguish the fire. For five minutes there were much more pops and crackles, then finally the fire was out. Without a word Harry climbed the stairs and began heading down the hall. He could see the door at the end of the all was open and a soft glow was emmenating from within the room.

"Harry, do you really think you should go in there?" Kim asked quietly.

"Of course I do, Kim. I have to save Ginny." Harry answered without looking at Kim. Harry stepped through the door and saw that the room was empty except for a desk and a small fireplace with a fire burning in it.

Harry looked through the room and saw what he was looking for, he took two steps toward it when he heard what he had been waiting for.

"Stop, Harry." Kim spoke quietly and calmly. "I can't let you go there with your wand."

"How long, Kim?"

"Since his return, Harry. You told all of us he had returned after the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I knew I had to find him to join him."

"Why?" Harry asked with no emotion.

"Why not? The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard in the world, Harry." Kim answered with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I want to join him?"

"But you are a member of the Order. You swore to fight against Tom..."

"No I didn't, Harry!" Kim interrupted. "I never joined the Order. I simply told you I did and you believed me. I got George to get Dumbledore tell me where the Order headquarters are so that I could be there and spy on you."

"George would never betray me like that." Harry replied with a tear forming in his eye.

"Oh, poor, Harry Potter." Kim said in a mocking sad voice. "Don't worry, dear. George didn't betray you, he simply wanted the woman he loved to be close to him."

"Why did you kill Malfoy?"

"Those were orders from The Dark Lord. He wanted young Malfoy killed for failing to bring you back from the hollow, and I was afraid he would spill the beans on me." Kim replied. "Now enough talking, give me your wand, Harry."

Harry knew his only chance of rescuing Ginny was to listen to the order Kim gave him. He slowly grabbed his wand by the tip and began handing it to Kim when he heard someone shout _stupefy_ and watched Kim fall stunned to the ground. Just as suddenly as it happened Harry saw Ron and Hermione remove his invisibility cloak and smile at him.

"We heard the whole thing, mate." Ron answered Harry's unspoken question.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Since before you put the fire out. We Apparated in from Hogsmeade after Professor Dumbledore told us where you had gone. He also told us to watch for Kim, he had a feeling about her." Hermione answered. "Good thing for that fire though, Harry. It made it so loud that no one could hear us Apparate." Harry smiled and told his friends he had to be going.

"I know where Ginny is, I have to go. Tom won't wait too much longer before he kills her." Harry spoke as he walked to the desk. "If I don't make it back, I love you both."

Harry looked down and grabbed a book off of the desk. With one last word Harry vanished.

"There."


	46. Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 46

Harry felt a faint tug behind his navel and before he could blink found himself standing in the Marauders Meadow. Harry felt his stomach turn when he saw that most of the trees in the field were on fire. A thick smoke was blocking his field of vision when Harry felt his anger rising in him and a steady wind began to blow. The smoke began to clear and fifty feet in front of Harry, Voldemort laughing over Ginny who was lying on the ground not moving. A bright flash of lightning lit up the smoke darkened sky and struck a near by tree. It was immediately followed by a deafening clap of thunder then a sudden down pour of rain.

"Welcome, Harry. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Voldemort taunted Harry.

"Don't lie, Tom. You knew I would show up." Harry shook as he spoke.

"Yes, that is true, Harry, I did know you would show up for your dear Ginny." Voldemort laughed. "You are very foolish, Harry. You think you can defeat me? You don't have the protection of your mud-blood mother anymore, you aren't nearly powerful enough to defeat me."

"I don't need my mother's protection any longer, Riddle." Harry shouted as the wind continued to grow in strength. "Tonight the prophecy will be fulfilled, one of us will die at the others hand!"

Harry let the book _There and Back Again _fall out of his hand as he pulled his wand out of his robes in one swift movement. Harry could see a second book on the ground near Ginny and for the first time realized that there were probably a total of four and only four copies of the book.

"How did you get here, Tom?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"It was simple. On one of Wormtails many trips to the Order Headquarters he saw you use the book and new immediately what it was and brought me his copy." Voldemort laughed as he spoke. "Ginny has been here ever since Wormtail kidnapped her. Then he brought me his book and I have been here since, waiting."

"What have you done to her, Tom?" Harry asked looking at Ginny's motionless body.

"Wormtail, for all his good intentions isn't the smartest person alive. He forgot to remove young Weasley's wand from her robes." Tom hissed while looking at her. "She tried to use the Crucio on me. Foolish girl, it merely tickled like a feather. So I showed her to use it properly.

Another bolt of lightning struck in the field, this time much closer to Voldemort. Voldemort began to laugh.

"That one was much closer, Harry, but you still missed." Voldemort spoke as he stepped over Ginny's body. "You'll want to be careful with that lightning, Harry, you might hurt someone."

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort cast without warning.

"_Protego!_" Harry yelled as if he knew an attack was coming.

The field was instantly lit up with colorful spells flying back and forth from the worlds two most famous wizards. Harry made his way to a grove of trees where he could take cover from the onslaught of curses that were meant for him. Trees were exploding all around Harry, he could feel splinters cutting through his clothes and into his skin. The tree Harry was taking cover behind suddenly exploded, a piece of wood the size of a cricket bat pierced Harry's left arm just below the shoulder and lodged itself there.

Harry fell to the ground, he was unable to move his left arm at all. Suddenly lightning began flashing in the sky non-stop. Harry could no longer hear Tom shouting his curses the thunder was all that could be heard. Harry climbed back to his feet and boldly walked out from the grove of trees. Tom continued to send curses at Harry from the middle of the field. Harry blocked almost every curse that was sent at him. Those he didn't block missed him and continued to destroy the trees behind Harry.

Voldemort's spells began to come slower as he got tired. Harry, however, continued to walk in a straight line right for Voldemort. They were now standing just thirty feet apart, Harry could feel his anger and hatred for Voldemort coming to the surface of his mind.

"_Take Harry and run!_" Harry could hear his father yelling to his mother.

"_No not Harry, please not Harry._" Harry's mother could now be heard.

Now Harry could hear Bellatrix laughing as Sirius fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. He could see and hear the attack on Hogwarts, and now he could see Ginny lying on the ground behind Voldemort.

"_Crucio!_" Harry yelled. The spell hit Tom before he realized what Harry had done. Tom dropped to his knees and screamed in pain. Harry could see the pain in Tom's face and lifted the curse. Tom took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"_Cruico!_" Harry cast the spell again and watched as Tom flew backwards and landed hard on the ground screaming in pain. The spell suddenly quit working as Harry saw Ginny roll over onto her side and he was filled with happiness and love.

Before Harry realized that Tom was back to his feet, Harry himself was on the ground screaming. _How could this be happening?_ The thought somehow came to Harry's mind. _I was winning, I had him beat. Now I am going to die and let everyone down._ Harry felt the spell begin to ease before it hit him full force again. Harry's eyes began to close as the pain overtook him.

As if waking up from a long sleep Harry opened his eyes and could hear screaming, but it wasn't coming from him. Harry looked to where Ginny had been laying on the ground and could see her standing up. She had her wand in her hand pointed directly at Tom and he was on the ground screaming. Harry got to his feet and went to Ginny's side. Harry pointed his wand at Tom and told Ginny to stop her spell.

"Tom, tonight your reign over the world ends." Harry said calmly.

"You can't kill me, Potter! Without me you are nothing! You need me! My Death Eaters will hunt you down and kill you and everyone you care for." Tom yelled from his knees.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" As the words were said there was a loud rushing sound and a bright jet of green light. The spell hit Tom and he fell silently to the ground. Harry dropped to his knees as his scar began to burn and he felt like his head would explode. He let out a long loud scream just before he blacked out.


	47. Aftermath

Aftermath

With a loud thud Ginny and an unconscious Harry landed on the sitting room floor in Grimmauld Place. Ginny overcome with emotion could only sit on the floor and hold Harry's head in her lap while she cried uncontrollably.

"Ginny?" Arthur asked as he walked into the room to see what had caused the noise. "What happened, where have you been?"

"Dad," Ginny said between sobs, "Harry is hurt."

"Come on, Harry, wake up mate." Ron said while sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Ginny needs you, we all need you."

"Ron, its time for our Potions class." Hermione said from the doorway.

Ron gave one last look as the door closed behind him.

"Its not fair, 'Mione. He beat Voldemort, why is he still in there like, _that_?" Ron asked with a tear in his eye.

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione answered taking hold of Ron's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "He will pull through though, it's only been a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus, its been a month, do you think he will ever wake up?" Professor McGonagall asked from the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk.

"That, I do not know, Minerva." Dumbledore said sadly. "Poppy has told me that other than being asleep Harry seems to be healthy. Perhaps his body is still in shock from the battle, from what Ms. Weasley has told us, after Tom died Harry grabbed his head and began to scream. I think that maybe the part of Tom that was in Harry died with Tom, and now Harry's mind has to readjust to that."

"Albus," Professor Flitwick spoke as he entered the room. "Madam Pomfrey would like to see you in the hospital wing."

"Very well, Filius." Replied as he stood from his desk and headed for the door. Filius and Minerva both followed him out of the office. The walk from Professor Dumbledore's office to the hospital wing seemed to take an eternity to Minerva who hoped Harry was waking up.

They walked into the room to see Madam Pomfrey standing over Harry dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. They could see that with every dab of the cloth it was being it was getting redder and redder.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore spoke as he quickly walked to the bedside. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey replied, "He let out a loud scream and then his scar began to bleed. It won't stop, no matter what I do."

"How long has it been going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"About five minutes." Madam Pomfrey responded getting a new towel. "I've tried everything, sir."

"I know, Poppy, I know." Dumbledore replied.

Before the Headmaster could say another word, he heard the last thing he was hoping to hear. The voices of Harry's three best friends as they walked through the door to the hospital wing.

"Ginerva Weasley, you have to eat!" Ron snapped at his sister.

"I did eat, now leave me alone!" Ginny snapped back.

"Honestly, this is a hospital, now be quiet!" Poppy yelled across the room. The trio then noticed the looks on the faces of their professors and nurse. Ginny was the first to speak as she ran to Harry's bedside.

"Harry! What happened to him? Stop the bleeding, hurry!" Ginny yelled before she began crying uncontrolably.

"Ms. Weasley, Poppy is doing her best, now if you will please stand back and let her do her work." Professor Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Why won't you just leave, Tom?" Harry asked from the ground where one of Tom's curses had knocked him to, wiping blood from his scar.

"I don't give up that easily, Potter!" Tom hissed back. "You may have killed my body but there is still a way for me to live."

"Yeah? And how is that, Tom? I fulfilled the prophecy, I killed you. Only one of us can live, and that is me!" Harry yelled with his wand aimed at Tom.

"Yes, Harry only one of us can live but it doesn't say anything about which body we have to live in." Tom smiled as he raised his wand. "You are getting weaker, Harry. You can't last much longer and when you fail I will take over your body as well as your mind."

Suddenly, Harry realized that he was in his _mind_, not on a battle ground not in Tom's mind, but his. Harry let a small smile appear and he closed his eyes. The field that Harry and Tom were in slowly began to fade out of view. Soon the two of them seemed to be standing in the middle of an empty room, the single door was shut with a large wooden beam across it. The windows had bars over them, this was a room that would prove to be very difficult to get out of.

"What is this?" Tom hissed raising his wand at Harry.

"Welcome to your prison, Tom." Harry replied as Tom's wand vanished. Before Tom realized that his wand was gone Harry had sent a spell at Tom that knocked him to the floor. With a casual flick of his wand Harry conjured ropes and tied Tom's arms and legs together. "You will not be able to harm anyone ever again, Tom."

"Harry, you can't keep me here forever." Tom laughed at him. "You will always know that I am here in your mind."

"I don't plan on keeping you here forever, Tom." Harry said coldly.

"You won't kill me either." Tom laughed again.

"I already have once, why wouldn't I again?" Harry said as he sat down in a chair he conjured.

"Because, I am defenseless, you are to good of a person to kill me now."Tom was beginning to plead.

"You have killed plenty of defenseless people, Tom, that will not stop me in this case."Harry slowly lifted his wand and aimed at Tom. "Avada Kadavra!"

A flash of green light filled the room and consumed Tom Riddle, likea burning log Tom's pale skinbegan tochar and turn black. The charred remains of Riddle fell apart and turned to ash, a sudden gust of wind blew the ash out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Hermione both screamed as Harry sat straight up in bed coughing. Madame Pomfrey jumped away from Harry as his head narrowly missed hitting hers. Dumbledore, Minerva and Filius smiled as they saw the blood from Harry's scar stop. Ron was the first to speak, however.

"Ewww, Harry, cover your mouth when you cough." Ron said quietly wiping the dust off his face as he was standing at the foot of the bed when Harry woke up.

"Welcome back, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, the twinkle in his eyes returned. "I trust everything went well?"

"Yes, sir. He is gone now, forever." Harry said lookingat Ginny. "Hello, Ginny love, how are you?"

"Harry Potter!You have had me worried sick! What took you so long to wake up?" Ginny replied with her hands on her hips.

"Yes dear, I'm fine thanks."Harry replied with a grin. "I am sorry it took me so long, Ginny. I had to destroy Riddle again, it just took me a while to remember that I was in my mind and had total control."

"Holy cricket, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. "Your scar!"


	48. Marauders under the moon

Harry's hand reflexivley shot to the spot on his forehead that so many people had stared at over the years. He noticed at once that it felt wet, he pulled his hand backand saw that the tips of his fingers were covered in blood. Madame Pomfrey then wiped Harry's forehead with a fresh white towel and stood back and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Poppy began to speak. "Your scar gave us quite a scare, but it has quit bleeding."

"Thanks a lot, 'Mione, you gave me a right bloody scare." Harry said with a grin. "It quits bleeding and you shout like that?"

"I don't think that is why she shouted, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said with a mischevious grin, as he flicked his wand causing a mirror to land in Harry's lap. "Use this, I think it will help clear things up."

Harry picked up the mirror and slowly raised it in front of his face. Harry couldn't help but to hold his breath when he looked in the mirror. Harry's free hand found its way to his forehead again and his fingers began feeling the skin. For the first time in his life that he can remember the skin on his forehead was smooth.

"It's gone. My scar is gone!" Harry shouted with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, my dear friend, it is." Dumbledore said smileing. "I think your scar has vanished because your mental link with Tom has been destroyed. I think young Mr. Weasley is covered in all that remains of Tom."

"Ewww!" Came from Ron's mouth as his face quickly turned very pale green. Only a second passed before he began swatting at himself trying to remove the essence of Riddle.

"Hold still, Ronald." Hermione ordered as she pointed her wand at him. "_Ventus_."

A soft breeze blew through the hospital wing the remaining dust was blown off of Ron. The wind carried the dust to an open window, but before it made it out of the window Professor Dumbledore had conjured a clear glass bottle that caught all the dust. As the bottle flew back to his hand a cork appeared in the bottle's neck.

"You don't think that he can come back, do you, sir?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, Hermione, I don't think he can, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Professor Dumbledore answered with a smile. "Now, if Poppy doesn't wish Harry to stay any longer I believe a feast is in order."

"Sir," Harry began, "Before I go back to Gryffindor Tower I had a question."

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I was just wondering if anyone had found my invisibility cloak." Harry asked quietly.

"I believe Mr. Weasley retrieved it for you when he returned from Godric's Hollow. It is in your dorm, Harry." The Headmaster smiled.

"Erm, that was what I was wondering about, Sir." Harry said shyly. "I know when I goback to my dorm..."

"There won't be any peace and quiet?" Professor Dumbledore finished his sentence for him. "I have already made arrangements for that. On the fifth floor, in the same corridor as the Prefects bathroom you will find a largepainting ofseven animals I am sure you will find familiar. Turn night into day and you will be asked for a password, you will know what it is when you get there. There are four rooms, one for each of you. I am trusting you to behave like the adults you are."

The quartet arrived in the fifth floor corridor shortly after leaving the hospital wing. They split up and began looking for the painting that Dumbledore told them about. Harry had walked to the end of the corridor and thought that maybe Professor Dumbledore had played a joke on him. Harry turned around to walk the corridor again when he heard a very familiar howling from around the corner in the corridor.

Harry slowly went around the corridor when he saw a very large painting on the wall. The painting was 6 feet across and went from floor to ceiling. Framed in a elegant solid gold frame was a very familiar sight indeed.

"I found it!." Harry shouted down the corridor. He could hear the footfalls of his companions running down the corridor to his voice.

"Bloody hell! Is that..." Ron began with a look of shock on his face.

"Us?" Hermione finished asking the question.

"Yeah, I think it is." Ginny spoke quietly. "And we have company."

The quartet stared at the seven animals running around in the Mauraders Meadow. There were two small red foxes, a panther, falcon, a large shagy black dog, a very handsome stag, and a very large werewolf. The animals paid no attention to the onlookers while they took turns chasing eachother under the full moon.

"Well they can't ask us for the password if the are animals." Harry spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey, you in there!" Ron shouted. "Transform so we can talk to you."

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione said with a small smile. "Don't you remember? Professor Dumbledore told us to turn night to day for a reason. None of them can transform while Moony is a werewolf."

"So how do we do that?" Harry asked looking at the full moon in the painting.

"Professor Dumbledore probably meant it very literally, he wouldn't make it that difficult." Hermione replied. Pointing her wand at the moon she said, "Night into day."

"Ok, so it wasn't that simple." Hermione frowned.

"Maybe it is, Hermione." Ginny replied while pointing her wand at the painting. "Nox noctis ut dies diei."

A second after the encantation was said the light from the moon began to slowly fade away. Another second later the bright burning light of the sun reappeared. Moony, who had been watching the moon fade away let a very wolfish smile come to hismuzzle, the smile remained as he returned to his human form. The remaining six Marauders transformed into their human selves.

"Well done, Ginny." Moony said from the painting. "Now, can we have the password?"

"Marauders." Harry replied instantly.

"Spoken like a true Marauder." Sirius replied.

"Spoken like a true Marauder _and_a true Potter." James spoke next while the remainingfour Marauders smiled. "Now, you had betterget ready for the feast, I will talkwith you later, Harry."

The painting swung open to reveal a short walkway that lead into a large room. The room was decorated in red and gold just like the Gryffindor common room, a large fireplace was set in the corner of the room. A large couch sat in front of the fire while a large mahogony table with four padded chairs sat in the middle of the room. One of the amazing things in the room was the floor, it also looked familiar to Harry. It looked like a blank copy of the Maruaders with one difference, there was a large nautical compass on the middle floor. Harry made a mental note to pay closer attention to the floor a little later. On the wall to the east of the entrance had two doors on it, one labled Mr. Potter, the other Ms. Weasley. The west wall had two doors as well one labled Mr. Weasley and the other Ms. Granger. The north wall was charmed to look like one large window.

"Wicked, looks like we are sitting right in the top box at the Quidditch Pitch!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione replied. "We are looking out over the lake."

"No, 'Mione, we are in the Quidditch stands." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah," Ginny spoke this time. "I think the window is charmed to show us our favorite place on the grounds."

"So why isn't it showing Hermione the library?" Harry asked with a large smile on his face. Apparently Harry's reflexes hadn't recovered completely yet as he was unable to duck under Hermione's slap to the back of his head.

"Very funny, Harry." Hermione said laughing, "But to answer your question, the library is in the castle, not on the grounds. We should hurry up and get ready, the feast starts in an hour."

**A/N: I know, I know not much happening just a filler chapter. I'm trying to transition as smoothly as I can back into life at Hogwarts and either a continuation of this story or a sequel. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who are reviewing for me.**

**Josh**


	49. End of Term

Harry rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had slapped him as he walked to the door that had his name on it. When he reached the door he slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. On the left wall of the room was a very large four post bed that Harry could swear was calling his name. The sheets were gold while the comforter and pillows were red. The curtains that hung around the bed were red with gold trim. Next to the bed was a door that lead to a large lavatory complete with a shower and a large bath that reminded Harry of the Prefect's bath. There was another large window that looked out onto the Quidditch Pitch. The right hand wall was where a large wardrobe stood and a large mahogany writing desk with a high back leather chair.

Harry walked closer to the desk and saw that there was a framed picture standing on the desk. Upon closer inspection Harry could see that it was the same picture of the Order of Phoenix from the first war. When Harry picked up the frame the occupants of the picture began clapping at Harry, a few raised their arms in celebration. Harry could see his father wrap his arms around his mother and pull her head close to him. Harry looked even closer and could see that his mother had a large smile on her face, she also had tears streaming down her face at the same time.

"It's because of you Mum, Dad." Harry spoke to the picture. "The war was won because of your sacrifice. I love you both so much, I miss you." Harry slowly set the picture back down on the desk and turned to go take a shower before the feast.

Harry exited his bathroom a long half hour later and saw that a house elf had apparently set out the robes he was to wear for the feast. The robes were solid black except for the gold trim and Gryffindor logo, when Harry picked the robes up he found that they were made of silk. Harry put the robes on and saw that there was also his Order of Merlin sash lying out for him. Without looking at it he slid the sash over his head and made sure it was neatly in place. He then found a large black silk pointed hat that he put neatly on his head. The last thing he saw on the bed was an envelope.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mr. Harry Potter's room, Fifth Floor behind the Marauder's Moon._

Harry opened the envelope and recognized the slanted writing immediately.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on your defeat of Tom Riddle. The entire world owes you more than it can ever repay you. I am so very, very proud of you. I am truly honored to call you my pupil and even more so to call you my friend. I know you do not like large amounts of attention that is why I have given you your new sash now instead of in front of a large group of people. I am sure tonights feast will be difficult enough for you without the added attention. Yourself, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley will be joining the staff at the head table tonight. Once again, congratulations and a very heart felt thank you, Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and set it back on the bed. He then gave his sash a closer look. His mouth fell to the floor when he read the words.

_Harry James Potter_

_Order of Merlin, 1st Class_

_Wizengamot Council Member_

Harry's knees began to tremble and he quickly sat on the bed to keep from falling over. After a minute Harry felt he would be okay to stand and walk again. He walked back out into the common room to find his three friends all standing at their doors staring at each other. Each one of them had the same robes on, the all also had golden sashes around their necks.

"Harry, did you know about this?" Ginny asked.

"No love, I didn't." Harry replied honestly, "It was a surprise to me as well."

"So you got a new rank then, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Erm, yeah I did. Order of Merlin, 1st class. I am also a member of the Wizengamot now." Harry answered his ears burning.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, "We are all 3rd class, and we are all members of the Wizengamot too."

"Well, I suppose we had better head to the feast now. We don't want to be too late." Harry said not knowing what else to say.

The group of friends made their way down the Grand Staircase and stood inside the entrance hall just outside of the large oak doors leading to the Great Hall. Harry could tell that everyone was in the Great Hall already as it was louder than he ever heard it before. When they got to the doors Harry stopped and took his friends into a large group hug.

"Thank you. I could never have done this without you." Harry spoke while choking back a tear. When he broke the hug the all stood side by side. Ginny was on the far right with Harry next to her, Ron stood to Harry's left and Hermione on the far left. "Ready?"

They all nodded to Harry who raised his hand and pushed the doors open with his wandless magic. The noise from inside immediately ended, nothing could be heard in the deafening quiet. The four friends entered the Great Hall side by side. Harry could see that the four ordinary house tables were gone, instead there were four tables all under the Hogwarts flag. Hufflepuffs sat with Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws with Gryffindors and amazingly enough, Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting with each other.

All at once the Great Hall erupted into booming applause. No one was sitting any longer, they all rose to their feet as the four Marauders walked down the aisle toward the head table. When they reached the end of the students tables they saw that there were two tables sitting cross ways in the Great Hall, one of them at the end of the two rows of student tables on the left and the other on the right. These two tables were full of familiar faces from the Ministry and more importantly to Harry most of the people sitting here were from the Order of Phoenix. Harry could see that Remus was in a group with Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Weasley, all of the Weasley boys were there.

The four friends stopped here and bowed or curtsied to the members of the Order then continued their walk to the head table. Harry finally saw that there were four large chairs in the center of the head table that were empty. To the left of these chairs sat Headmaster Dumbledore with Professor McGonagall to his left. To her left sat an empty chair that was meant for Professor Snape. To the right of the four empty chairs sat Minister of Magic Weasley and to his right sat Hagrid. The rest of the Hogwarts staff filled in the rest of the head table.

The group stepped onto the raised platform and walked along the back of the head table. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stopped at the chairs that had been designated for them. Harry continued past his, then past Headmaster Dumbledore and past Professor McGonagall and stopped behind Professor Snape's empty chair. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the top of the chair. Black cloths seemed to fall out of the sky and drape themselves over Severus Snape's chair. Harry touched the back of the chair as to say a final goodbye and turned to see the Headmaster smiling at him. Not knowing what else to do Harry smiled back and gave his Headmaster a very tearful hug.

After breaking the hug with Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry took his place in front of his chair and pulled his wand out one more time. He waved his wand through the air and every other Hogwarts banner was replaced with a solid black banner. Harry put his wand back into his robes and motioned for silence.

"Welcome, and thank you all for coming." Harry spoke to everyone in the Great Hall once they took their seats. Harry remembered back to his first feast in this hall. "I would like to say a few words before we begin. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry down and gave Headmaster Dumbledore a wink as the plates in front of them began to fill with food. Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started piling food onto his plate. Three helpings later he pushed his plate away and sat back in his chair. Ten minutes later when Ron had finished his second helping of dessert Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"We are all gathered here tonight to celebrate the defeat of Tom Riddle by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley." Dumbledore paused as applause burst from the Great Hall once again. Once it died down he continued. "Their heroic deeds have brought peace to the wizarding world at last. This is not to say there isn't more we have to do, there are still Riddle's Death Eaters to find and capture, and there will always be evil in the world. But, what was thought impossible has been done, Voldemort is defeated. As Harry so poignantly pointed out to us earlier, we must also take time to remember those we have lost these many, many years and do what we can to never forget them. Once again congratulations and thanks to our four heroes. Now, we do have lessons in the morning so I think we should all turn in and get a good nights rest."

The Great Hall quickly emptied as tired students rushed to their dorms to fall asleep, their bellies fuller than they could have imagined. The Ministry officials that were there said a quick thank you before they too left with full bellies. Soon just the members of the Order of Phoenix were remaining in the Great Hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore had vanished all the tables in the Great Hall and conjured one single round table for the Order to sit at. The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking about nothing in particular. For the first time ever Harry could see that all of his friends could laugh without the worry that life might end in the next day in the back of their minds. It was most noticeable in Remus, who looked like he had gained ten years to his life. Mrs. Weasley also seemed much more relaxed than ever before. When conversations seemed to be coming to an end Headmaster Dumbledore spoke up so that everyone could hear him.

"Thank you all for staying to this late hour. First and I would like to congratulate Harry on achieving his Order of Merlin, 1st class. I would also like to congratulate Ron, Hermione and Ginny on achieving 3rd class Order of Merlin, and of course all of them for their appointment to the Wizengamot Council." When Headmaster Dumbledore had finished his sentence Mrs. Weasley let out a small shriek.

"I had no idea!" Molly exclaimed, "Arthur, when were you going to tell me? I thought that they simply wore those sashes so that they were distinguished! Order of Merlin and Wizengamot! Well this calls for a celebration!"

"Molly dear," Arthur began. "Albus asked me not to tell anyone until tonight, and this was the celebration."

"Yes, yes." Albus laughed happily. "Now, Harry, you have only ended up missing about two months of lessons this term. I am more than confident in your abilities to sit the rest of this terms lessons and then sit your final N.E.W.T. exams. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny only missed a week of lessons and will also be able to sit their lessons and exams. More importantly, Harry, what I really wish to speak to you about are your plans after Hogwarts."

"To be honest, sir." Harry replied. "Other than wishing to become an Auror and marry Ginny, I hadn't thought about it much. I was never sure if I would make it that far."

"I see," Albus replied with an understanding nod. "Well then, I would like to take this moment to give you another option for life after Hogwarts."

"Another option, sir?" Harry asked not understanding.

"Yes, Harry. Why does there have to be a life _after_ Hogwarts? Why not remain at Hogwarts as a Professor? I have a post open for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I have already talked to Ms. Granger about taking up the post of Potions Mistress."

"Wow," Harry said the shock very evident in his voice. "Thank you, sir, but for now I need to decline the offer. There are still Death Eaters out there and I can't allow myself to rest until they are captured. I think for now I should train to become an Auror. After the Death Eaters are caught if the position comes available again I would like very much to teach at Hogwarts.'

"Very well, Harry. I can't say I am not disappointed to not have you as a Professor yet but I am glad you chose what you did." Professor Dumbledore replied to Harry's response. "Now, it is late and you all have lessons tomorrow. I shall wish you a good night and many pleasant dreams."

The first week Harry had wished he didn't need to sit for his lessons as he was once again the center of everyone's attention. After that first week things began to return to normal or as normal as it could be at Hogwarts. The coming months saw the Quidditch Cup race come down to the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. Harry was proud of how well his team played against Ravenclaw during his absence and ever prouder that they only needed to beat Slytherin by fifty points to win the Quidditch Cup.

"Ok, everyone." Harry began his final pep talk as Captain of the Gryffindor team. "This is the last match of the year and it is for Cup! I would love nothing more than to end my career at Hogwarts as champion! Now lets go kick some Slytherin arse!"

The Gryffindor team erupted out of the locker room to loud cheers from almost the entire school. Harry noticed as he flew over to the Slytherin Captain that the whole Slytherin team seemed to be shaking in their Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon hide boots. Harry smiled to himself after seeing this, he knew it would be an easy win. Harry circled the pitch once before the start of the game when he saw someone he had never seen before sitting next to Headmaster Dumbledore. A short man wearing orange sat next to Headmaster Dumbledore, the two men talked and laughed. Harry flew closer and could see that the man was from the Chudley Cannons and was pointing in the direction of Ron. Harry got an idea and flew beside Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly when he was next to her.

"Yeah, Harry?" She replied smiling.

"There is a scout from the Cannons here, and he is looking at Ron." Harry told her.

"Really? Where? Does Ron know?"

"No, and we need to keep it that way. I want you and to pass the word to everyone to play a good game but let Slytherin get some shots on goal so Ron can make his saves."

Ginny nodded as she the went around and spread the word to the rest of the team. Once both teams were ready Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the Quaffle. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes watching his team score six times but also letting Slytherin take plenty of shots at Ron. Ron hadn't missed a save yet and Harry could see the scout had a large smile on his face.

One of Slytherin's Chasers had "stolen" the Quaffle from Ginny and was on a break away with another of his Chasers. Harry could see the steely determination in Ron's face as the two Chasers came closer passing the Quaffle back and forth. Ron stayed right in front of the center ring like he was supposed to waiting for the Chasers to make a move. Finally it happened, the lead Chaser passed the Quaffle to the rear Chaser on the right. The lead Chaser shot to the left goal but Ron held his ground in the center, the second Chaser faked a shot to the right goal and passed the Quaffle back to the lead Chaser. Ron had moved ever so slightly towards the ring that the second Chaser had faked to Harry thought Ron would miss the save.

The lead Chaser made a quick shot on the left ring. Ron most have known that this was going to happen because as soon as the Quaffle left the Chasers hand Ron made an amazing back flip on his broom that took him right into the path of the Quaffle and made one of the most amazing saves Harry had ever seen. Harry looked over to the scout and saw him jumping up and down clapping at the save Ron just made. At that time the Snitch zipped right in front of Harry who out of instinct reached out with his right hand and caught the Golden Snitch. The crowd erupted in cheers as Gryffindor won the match 300 to nothing and more importantly the Quidditch Cup was theirs again.

The celebration in the locker room lasted for at least an hour. Everyone on the team wanted to know two things, one, how Ron made the save and two, how did Harry catch the Snitch like that. Harry shrugged and said "I don't know." every time he was asked.

"I could just tell what those Slytherins were going to do. It was so obvious that they were going to try to fake me to one side and shoot for the other. So I let them think I fell for it, when they committed to that action I made my move." Ron told them all the story.

Finally, Harry broke up the small celebration because he knew that the scout had to be waiting for Ron outside. Harry led his team out of the locker room to find that most of the school was still on the pitch cheering for the Gryffindors. Harry saw the scout standing just outside the entrance to the hallway for the locker room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Geoff Langford, I am a scout with the Chudley Cannons. Headmaster Dumbledore tells me you wish to become an Auror?" Mr. Langford asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Too bad, we could use a great Seeker like you." Mr. Langford responded. "Its a shame though, not being able to get the duo of Potter-Weasley, we would be unstoppable next year. We would go all the way to the World Cup."

"Excuse me?" Ron spoke up. "Did you say the Potter-Weasley duo?"

"Yes I did, Mr. Weasley." Geoff answered. "The Cannons sent me here to watch you play, Ron. Told me if I liked what I saw to offer you a contract on the spot. So, how about it Mr. Weasley? I am authorized to offer you a three year contract starting at the rookie salary of one-thousand galleons a match with a fifty galleon bonus for every save on goal and a one hundred galleon bonus for a win."

"Yes!" Ron shouted as soon as Mr. Langford finished. "Would you mind if I had Headmaster Dumbledore go over the contract before I sign though?"

"I already have, Ron." Professor Dumbledore spoke with a large smile. "Everything is in good order, after the first season your salary jumps to fifteen-hundred galleons a match, bonus also double. After the third season you will be able to negotiate a new contract."

"Where do I sign?" Ron asked as Mr. Langford handed him the contract and a quill. Ron quickly signed his name where indicated and handed the quill back to Mr. Langford. Headmaster Dumbledore made a copy of the contract and handed it back to Ron. Who was then immediately hugged by Hermione.

The party in Gryffindor tower lasted until four in the morning when Professor McGonagall came into the common room for the tenth time and informed them that even Peeves was complaining about the noise level.

The end of term came much quicker after that. Harry, Ron and Hermione all studied for their N.E.W.T.'s, Ginny studied for he end of year exams. Before they knew it they were taking their exams and the worry that they didn't do nearly good enough for their wanted jobs began to eat at all of them but Ron.

"Don't worry you two, you two are the best of our year, you passed your N.E.W.T.'s." Ron spoke confidently. "Harry, you will go on to train as an Auror, Hermione you are going to be the Potions Professor, even if you didn't pass your exams, Headmaster Dumbledore will still take you on staff. Let's all just relax and enjoy the las few days we have at Hogwarts."

"Easy for you to say, Ron." Hermione said with her head resting on his chest. "You have a job that doesn't depend on your N.E.W.T.'s, you can just relax."

Harry, who had been looking out at the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily through the water, looked over to his two closest friends and then to Ginny who had laid her head down in his lap.

"You know, Ron's right." He said with a smile. "We don't need to worry at all. No matter what happens from here on out it is going to happen with out Tom Riddle out there. And that is all that we need to know. Most of his Death Eaters have already been captured or killed. Minister Weasley isn't even falling for the Imperius Curse excuse. If you have a Dark Mark on your arm, you go to Azkaban. If you helped Riddle at all, you go to Azkaban. Money isn't going to buy anyones way out either. By the time my training is done I may not even have any Death Eaters to chase."

A tear came to Harry's eye before he said his next sentence.

"I am finally free of him, we all are. We can just relax and enjoy our lives."

**A/N: I know, long chapter. No this is not the end of the story, just seemed like this would be a good place to end this chapter. Most responses I have received are, continue story until the wedding then write a sequel so that is what I will do.**

**I have started a Yahoo group, see my profile for the address and sign up. I will take questions there and even listen to opinions on what should happen next.**

**Thanks,**

**Josh**


End file.
